Truth and Consequences of True Love
by lilyrose284
Summary: Life after Turbo. The rangers find themselves at the same college. A secret affair that turns to true love. Another Kimberly and Tommy story. Is true love really just found in Disney movies! Kim and Tommy try to prove otherwise! FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! ENJOY
1. Default Chapter

**Truth and Consequences of True Love**

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to someone else, Disney, Saban, whomever, but not me, though I wish I was brilliant enough to come up with it, and SpongeBob :)

I've always wanted to write a story but never got around to it. Here is one of hopefully many more to come, hope you enjoy.

Summary: It is the Fall of 1997. After giving up their powers to a new set of Turbo Rangers, the gang finds themselves going to UCLA along with a few other rangers of the past. Will a secret affair come to light? What is true love? Does it _Really _exist in a world of truth and consequences?

**Chapter 1**

7:50 am

Jason rushed over to the girl's loft with Adam, Rocky and Tommy. Aisha was pacing around, as Tanya and Katherine sat on the couch waiting.

"What's wrong?"

"You hear that?" They went quiet and listened. In the background, 'Crazy by KC and JoJo' was playing in the loft.

"Yea, where is it...is that coming from Kim's room?"

"Yea," Tanya and Katherine said.

"Well, some time around like 8 or 9 last night, that song came on."

"And?"

"And it hasn't stopped!"

"Is she in there?" Adam said putting his ear to the door.

"Oh, yea," Aisha said.

"How do you know?"

"Well, for one thing, every time one of us knocks or calls out to Kim, the music gets louder," Tanya said. "And louder."

"Is something wrong with her?"

"Well, we can't exactly ask. She locked her door and put a chair up against the bathroom door on her side." Katherine got up and went to her boyfriend, Tommy. She put her arms around one of his arms. "Does anyone have any idea what she could be upset or mad about?" Everyone thought and shook their heads, except for Tommy. He knew why. "Tommy, babe, do you know?"

"No."

"I swear last night, I could hear her crying and crying."

"Maybe I can try," Jason said going to the door. He knocked. Again, softer. "Kim? Kim, are you okay?" The music got louder. "Kim, I know you hear me! Open up, please." Louder the must got to almost the point of blaring it. Jason banged on the door. Nothing. "I tried, I would give Kim, her space."

"Yea, you don't want to be in her path when she is mad," Rocky said, having experience some bashing by Kimberly on him.

Next morning

The music hadn't stopped, it's goes down at night, allowing the girls to sleep, however, when there was a knock at the door, it went to being loud again . Aisha was making bagels when Katherine came out from her shower.

"Have you tried this morning?"

"Yep, hence the loud music."

"It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't the same song, over and over and over..."

"I get the point," Aisha snapped back.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. It's just Kim has never shut me out of her problems. For the past few months, I've been feeling like she hasn't been telling me everything. Even with everything that has happened, we have always been there for one another."

"She'll come out of this funk."

"She hadn't left that room or eaten in over 2 days now, I'm starting to really worry."

That night, the boys came over to check on Kim and take the girls out for Tuesday night dinner.

"Still nothing?" Aisha nodded and searched for her jacket.

"Okay, this is silly!" Jason went to the door. "Kim! Kim! Open this damn door! We are really worried!"

Inside the room, Kimberly picked up her remote to her stereo after putting down her painting stick. Song got louder. "At least change that damn song, if you're going to ignore me!"Kimberly grabbed a piece of paper. The song went off. "See, sometimes you gotta just..." It came back on momentarily, louder than ever causing Jason to jump back. A piece of paper shot out from beneath her door. Jason picked it up.

"What does it say?" Aisha asked walking over quickly. Jason simply handed it over her. Aisha read it out loud for all to hear.

I would really appreciate it you all would leave me the fuck alone. I am screwed up in the head, heart, body and soul and need a few days or more alone. If you can't handle that, then try damn earphones and leaving me the fuck alone. Kim

"Wow, harsh."

"Let's just go," Aisha said balling the paper up and tossing it aside. She walked out first.

3 days later

Friday, afternoon, Tanya was watching tv in the living room with Katherine. That same song can still be heard, softer in the loft. It was no longer ignoring to them, after over 4 days of hearing it, Tanya and Katherine have gotten immune to it, just like Aisha. Aisha quickly got immune after the paper, not caring to check on Kimberly anymore. Tanya and Katherine would knock on the door here and there just to get any reaction. But the reaction was the same, the music would get louder. Tanya and Katherine knew that meant she was okay, just still not willing to open up. They went to their rooms to take a nap after a long week of classes. Kimberly sat at her vanity mirror. 5 days now filled with crying and drinking. Her room smelled of empty beer cans, wine coolers, liquor, all that she has consumed in those 5 days. Papers, paint, colored pencils, scattered around the room. Music sheets tossed around in anger, her 2 guitars, strings popped, not really caring to get them fixed. She spent over 300 bucks on a massive amounts of alcohol with her fake I.D. Cases of cheap beer, 10 4packs of wine coolers of various flavors, 3 jugs of vodka, bacardi limon, various fruit Schnapps and finally Tequilla. Kimberly, not a drinker, became one fast.

Sunday, nearly a week ago now, the day she broke down and into this funk. Kimberly was arguing with Tommy. For more than 4 months, they had been secretly sleeping together. It all started after Murantanis. Kimberly came to his house in Angel Grove to talk. Talking went to yelling, then to shouting, and somehow through all that anger and frustration, they kissed. It wasn't a normal kiss they had ever shared. Tommy looked at Kimberly after kissing her. She was stunned, coming down from the high of the kiss. He quickly kissed her again, picking her up and carrying her upstairs to his bedroom, where they made love, first time for both of them. Which went on to be their second and third time that night and morning, before Kimberly left for her flight back to Florida, leaving Tommy confused. He begged her to stay, but she said she couldn't. Tommy applied for UCLA with the rest, low and behold, Kimberly was convinced by Aisha to go to UCLA with her. Katherine after a summer in London Ballet Company, transferred to UCLA. Tommy during the 4 months of sleeping with Kimberly hadn't broken up with Katherine. Finally, Kimberly couldn't take the lies anymore and begged him to tell the truth. Tommy said he couldn't. Kimberly called him a coward and said he didn't really love her then. Tommy made the biggest mistake in his life, bigger than not going to Florida when Kim first sent him that letter, he told her maybe he didn't love her. Tommy looked at her and for the first time, he couldn't read her, Kimberly slammed the door behind her as she left. That was Sunday night, everyone was either in the library or out for the night when Kimberly got back to the loft. She started to cry and the tears wouldn't stop.

_Teaser: "I don't need to talk, okay! I am fine!" __"You are not fine!" Kimberly let out a scream and threw the bottle. Everyone flinched at her bottle hitting the wall, and breaking into millions of pieces. __"Fuck off and go to hell!" She went to her room and slammed the door. Kimberly grabbed her white crop hoodie and wallet. She came out with a jug of vodka in her hand, took her keys off her the wall and left the loft, but not after slamming the door. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kimberly wiped her eyes clear. She opened her 8th box of wine coolers, this time, orange mango. On Sunday, when she put her laptop, Tino, to play 'Crazy', though she couldn't remember truly why. It wasn't the saddest song out there, especially now, but something about that song made her sad. It made her feel, something, though all she felt like was crying. She didn't want to listen to anything else. When one of the girls or guys would bother her, she wanted to drown them with the song. She wasn't anger at any of them, but she needed to be alone. She emailed her professor early Monday morning to tell each of them personally, that she wouldn't be in classes for a while and to just forward any assignments and she would get them and send them back. Kim had a difficult load, with chemistry, biology, global, English/writing, dance and Freshman 101, 19 hour semester. Finally the song stopped playing. Kimberly swore that once the playlist was over, she would stop sulking. She would do something fun. Kimberly received an email about a party Friday night, on like Tuesday, she didn't know if she would be finished with her playlist by then. With the song over with, Kimberly put down her orange wine cooler after a quick sip. She pulled off her funky white sleep hoodie, blue shorts and pink hooded robe, and then went into the bathroom. She started to shower. Aisha looked up as the song stopped. She was sitting on the couch with her CD player on light sea and rain music. Tanya ran out her room.

"Have I gone deaf!" Katherine got up from her bed and came out.

"It stopped." Aisha then heard the shower come on. "She's okay now?"

"We'll wait for her," Tanya said going back into her room.

"The boys will be here to go to the movies in an hour." It was just 7:50 pm. "Should we ask her to come?" Aisha shook her head and went back into her book. Katherine sighed and went back to her room.

The boys arrived around 9. The movie didn't start until 9:45, they already got the tickets.

"The music, the song, it stopped?"

"Little over an hour ago," Aisha said.

"Has anyone..?"

"Nope."

"Will anyone...?"

"Nope."

All of a sudden the door opened. Kimberly came out, dressed in black lace halter, very short white mini and tall black leather boots, drinking from her second wine cooler. She walked passed everyone, not saying a word.

"Well, hey," Rocky said as she passed him.

"Hey," she said opening the freezer. She got her huge pink KIM mug and added ice to it. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Dressed like that?"

"Just some party."

"Party?"

"Alone?"

"Why not?" She poured some juice from her bottle into the mug. Jason pushed Kim's door open. He motioned for Aisha. She gasped at the mess of papers, bottles and cans of alcohol in her room.

"Did you drink all of that!" Aisha asked.

"Maybe." Aisha and Jason walked back over. The rest looked passed them into the open bedroom.

"Maybe? Honestly, Kimberly, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"None of your business."

"You lock yourself away for over 5 days getting drunk and playing that damn song over and over, and you except us to just forget about it?"

"I'm fine now, so just drop it."

"Just drop it! We are friends here! We should talk.."

"I don't need to talk, okay! I am fine!"

"You are not fine!" Kimberly let out a scream and threw the bottle. Everyone flinched at her bottle hitting the wall, and breaking into millions of pieces.

"Fuck off and go to hell!" She went to her room and slammed the door. Kimberly grabbed her white crop hoodie and wallet. She came out with a jug of vodka in her hand, took her keys off her the wall and left the loft, but not after slamming the door.

"Should we follow her?" Adam asked. Aisha went into her room. She shook her head as she stepped over all the cans and bottles. On her computer, her email account open, music media and one email. Everyone followed.

"She's going to Jenna's party?"

"Jenna?"

"Kim hates Jenna?"

"I guess not anymore," Aisha said. Aisha remembered the party they all went to the first week of school, Kimberly was embarrassed and kicked out by some friends of Jenna because a guy Jenna liked, was digging on Kim most the night.

"Come on, we should check it out," Rocky said.

"And the movie?"

"Aww...who cares about a movie."

"Well, I have to. I told Tracy I would meet her there," Adam said. That was his lab partner and sort of girlfriend.

"Fine, the rest of us will go," Jason said.

They arrived to the parking lot and found the place packed with cars and people. Rocky pointed out Kim's car, but no Kimberly. After a long line to get inside, the walked into the club. They all stood at the top balcony looking around.

"There," Tanya said pointing down. Kimberly was sandwiched between 2 guys, grinding and dancing.

"Shit man, when did Kim learn to move like that."

"She always could," Aisha said. One guy, lifted Kim's leg around his waist. Her arms went around his neck as they danced tighter. A crowd of fellows formed around Kimberly. Jenna was on stage with her girls and saw this. Kimberly was dancing when she felt someone pick her up by the waist.

"What the fuck!" Jenna and Cindy grabbed her arms and helped her to stage.

"Hey, bitch, glad you could make it."

"Hey."

"Dance with us."

"Okay." Jenna motioned for a new song. Kimberly shook her head, but started to dance with them. Tommy was dragged to the dance floor with Katherine. His eyes on Kim on stage. The way her hips moved, especially with the flash of her stud belly ring as she danced, made Tommy groan.

"Something wrong?"

"No, do you want something to drink?"

"Sure." Tommy walked away.

A boy came up to the stage with a tray of drinks. Kimberly was handed a huge mixed blue vase.

"Drink!" She cheered with the girls. Aisha and Jason was dancing as Kimberly was dancing and kissing a boy. Tommy watched the guy hold Kim against the wall by her hands, as they kissed. Tommy got this weird feeling as his vision went a little cloudy. The guy keep giving Kim the vase to drink. Kimberly had the vase 3 quarters gone, before she started to feel weird. The guy started pushing the couple toward the back.

"No," Kim said as he tried to pull her into a room.

"Come on babe, let's have some fun."

"I said no." She pulled her arm from his grip. "Listen, I said no." Kimberly found herself in a hallway, cornered.

"Look, you know you want it." She was grabbed by her waist.

"Hey! Let me go!" Kimberly's mouth was covered as she was dragged into a room. The second guy checked to make sure no one saw before going into the backroom. Kimberly had the first guy on his knees, with one arm twisted. Blood from his lips.

"Stupid bitch!"

"Hey!" Kimberly looked back at the second guy only to have his arms around her quickly. She struggled to get free. The first guy got up and slapped Kim. A fire exploded inside Kim. She relaxed in the guy's arms, before taking the first guy by the neck with her legs and twisting him over. The second guy was hit with the back of her head and he let go.

"Son of a bitch!" He went to swing at her, only to miss. Kimberly punched him twice and kicked to the ground. Kim's raised the first guy's head, his busted lip and bruised cheek.

"When a lady says no, next time listen." She kicked him into the ribs before leaving. Kim shook her head. She came out to find Tommy standing there.

"You okay?"

"Better than them." Tommy looked into the room to see 2 guys laying on the ground. She went to walk pass him when she grabbed the wall.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

"You don't look like nothing."

"Fuck off!" She pulled her arm back as he held her wrist. Tommy held his hands up. "Go to your fucking girlfriend, she's probably wondering where you are!" Kimberly stumbled down the hall.

"Kim, wait." Tommy pulled her back before she was at the opening. He looked into her eyes. "Your eyes are dilated, did you take something?"

"No."

"Seriously, did you?"

"I don't do drugs!"

"You didn't drink either."

"Fuck you!"

"Kim, for one second can you try and not be an ass. Look, I think.."

"I don't give a shit, okay. Just leave me alone." She pulled away and went back to the floor.

After an hour later, Jenna pulled Cindy by the collar.

"What the fuck! Are you sure she got the E?"

"Yea, 2 pills of it!"

"How is she still vertical then!"

"I don't know."

"Give her one more."

"Are you sure?"

"YES! GO!" Tommy was watching Kimberly and saw a girl hand her a cup along with her. They cheered and drank it down. Kimberly tossed her cup aside like the girl and they started dancing. Kimberly's vision started going blurry. She stumbled out the club. Tommy pulled away from Katherine.

"Where are you going?"

"Kim, didn't look well."

"She's fine! She blew us away like 30 minutes ago."

"Katherine, she needs help!"

"Why yours!"

"I know her. She's stubborn when it comes to help."

"Fine, have Aisha or Jason go to her! You are my boyfriend."

"They don't know her like I do! None of you do! She needs me."

"Why must you forever put her before me and us? We are dating, not you and her. She doesn't need you running to her whenever she has a little problem. "

"For once, you need to understand, not everything is about you and me. Kimberly and I have a connection."

"A connection she broke."

"It will never be broken. If you can't understand that I need to go to her now, I'm sorry." Tommy went to walk away.

"Go and we're threw." Tommy stopped and looked at her.

"I guess so." Tommy left.

_Teaser: "Baby, wake up." She moaned, her arm moved from his stomach to his chest. "Beautiful, we can't stay here." He sat up and reached for his clothes. Kimberly groaned and turned away from him. Tommy kissed her shoulder. "I wish we could stay too." She sat up, still sleepily. She stretched causing Tommy to kiss her. She started laughing. "Let's go." _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1 am

Tommy had to fight Kimberly from getting into her car. He actually pulled her from the car, taking her keys. She punched him and stormed away. Tommy took a deep breath and held his jaw. A little blood came from his mouth. Tommy gave her a little head start before chasing after her. Kimberly stopped at a park. She collapsed to a swing. Tommy sat the far end of the set.

"Why are you following me?" Kim said after a long silence.

"I think someone spiked your drinks."

"Whatever, just fucking go. I don't need you."

"Okay." Tommy sat there lightly swinging. 10 minutes later, Kimberly looked over at him. She sighed. Tommy looked over to see her closing her eyes. "Oh, no!" He rushed to her. "You can't fall asleep. " She pushed his hands away.

"Fucking leave!" Tommy moved into the swing beside her. Opposite her direction

"After you." She grabbed the chain and went to stand. She fell back down, Tommy caught her by the back and held her up in the swing.

"Ow." She touched her head. "Fucking bitches." Tommy held her by her back to sit up straight. Kimberly moved from his hand. "Fucking don't touch me, not ever again."

"Fine." Tommy held on to the chains.

Another 20 minutes later, Tommy was holding Kim's hair back as she puked. She had puked at the swing, then went to walk it off, only to run to a trash can. Tommy was lucky, he had moved just before she started puking at the swings. He jumped back and held her up in the swing as she puked. Tommy slowly walked her over a fountain. After a handful of tasting the water, he allowed her. Kimberly would spit loads of water out to get the nasty taste out.

"Here," Tommy said handing her a piece of gum. She took it.

"Thanks."

"YW." She smiled and they went over to a bench with on back. Tommy sat there staring ahead as Kimberly had her back to him. They hadn't spoke for nearly 5 minutes.

"Why are you here?"

"I made the biggest mistake of my life letting you walk out that door last Sunday." She turned to him. "I shouldn't have doubted us, I should have took you in my arms, held you close and told you how right you are. I love you and this past week, withoutyou, the worst of my life. I know now, this is all my fault, Beautiful. From the first moment we were together, I should have ran to Katherine and told her the truth. I was afraid. She has been like my security blanket and I didn't want to lose it. But you are more important and it's time I made it clear to everyone." She touched his face. "Please forgive me for my foolishness." She took his hand and kissed his hand.

"Only if you promise this is forever."

"Oh, Beautiful, much longer." He held her face and kissed her deeply. They slowly laid down on the bench, still kissing. They ended up falling asleep on that bench after making love.

3:25 am

Tommy woke up feeling a warm breath against his chest. He rubbed Kim's bare back, as she slept on her side against his body. He looked at his watch. Though he didn't want to move, he knew it wouldn't be great to get caught in this position by a cop or another student.

"Baby, wake up." She moaned, her arm moved from his stomach to his chest. "Beautiful, we can't stay here." He sat up and reached for his clothes. Kimberly groaned and turned away from him. Tommy kissed her shoulder. "I wish we could stay too." She sat up, still sleepily. She stretched causing Tommy to kiss her. She started laughing. "Let's go."

"Okay." They got dressed. "God, my feet and calves are burning!" She stopped, grabbing Tommy's arm. He waited as her boots came off. He bent down and allowed her to get on his back. They were closer to the boys' loft than going back to get their cars. It was still a 20 minute walk. "Think everyone is waiting on us?"

"I don't see Jason's car. Or Rocky's jeep." They took the elevator up to the top apartment. The boys' loft had 4 bedrooms. Jason had the loft bedroom, which was the only open one. Adam and Rocky had their own with a bathroom in between down on the left. Tommy's bedroom was down from the kitchen to the right with his own bathroom. Tommy quietly opened the door. There was no one around. They went to his room.

"Think they are worried?"  
"Probably." Tommy pulled off his shirt. "Want a shirt?"

"Nah. You ripped my skirt."

"Where?" She showed the slight slit on the side. "Looks nice."

"You owe me a new skirt."

"Gladly." He pulled her to him as she stood naked with him. "Come, let's sleep."

"Sleep, us, yea right." Tommy laughed. They kissed and fell to his bed. Tommy hated how she was always so right.

_Teaser: "Hey, wait. We have been up all night worrying about you!" Rocky said.  
__"I never asked you to."  
__"Okay, dickhead," Jason said coming over.  
__"Like he said, what's going on here. Katherine was really scared and worried, you should go apologize." Rocky looked into Tommy's slightly open door. The half naked woman with the sheets bunched around her waist, caused Rocky to stare. "No way, dude." Jason stopped before Tommy could quickly close his door. Kimberly moaned and turned to her back. Jason gasped, only to be shoved away as Tommy closed his door.  
__"That had better not be Kimberly." _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

8:15 am

Buzzzzzz Buzzzzzzz

Tommy woke up and groaned.

Buzzzzzzz Buzzzzz

"What the fuc..?" His head raised from Kim's hair. Tommy looked around to find the sun shining. The sound never came again, so Tommy laid back down on Kimberly. She lightly moaned as his arms and legs tighten around. They both fell back into a deep sleep.

"Where do you think he could be?" Jason shrugged at Katherine.

"And Kimberly?"

"We have all searched for hours now. Neither of them has gone back to their cars and Tommy is not answering his cell."

"Maybe he turned it off, you know he forgets and doesn't turn it on for days," Rocky said getting some juice.

"But Kimberly would answer hers. She always keeps that bloodily thing on and going. She wouldn't just disappear," Aisha said pouring some coffee. Jason took the mug. "Hey!"

"Who made it." She looked at him and got another mug.

"Well, maybe we just haven't searched the right places."  
"Not again," Rocky said getting some toast. "We have searched this entire city."

"Find, then I'll go out again by myself." Aisha grabbed her jacket.

"Aisha, wait, I'll come." Adam said running after her. Jason took a plate of eggs and bacon. Katherine redial Tommy's cell phone using the loft phone.

Buzzzzz Buzzzzzzz

Tommy's head shot up again.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered. Kimberly mumbled into the pillow.

Buzzzzz Buzzzzzzz

Kim's head raised with him. It was quiet again.

"It's nothing." She patted his head after their head went down. They kissed. Just as Kimberly fell back asleep, the buzz came back. Tommy was snapped from his dream and slowly moved off the bed. He searched through his clothes. He pulled up his pants, he found his phone, on the ground vibrating.

"13 new messages?" Tommy sat on the bed after sliding on his boxers. He slid back on the bed and kissed Kim's shoulder when the phone vibrated again. Tommy groaned and sat up. "Just sleep." Kimberly mumbled after Tommy kissed her on the lips. He went to his door and opened it. Katherine was hanging up the phone and saw Tommy closing his door behind him. "What is the problem?"

"Tommy!" Katherine rushed to him. She hugged him only to get Tommy to pulled her off him. "Where have you been?"

"Sleeping."

"All this time?"

"Yea." He walked to get some water.

"We searched all night for you and tried calling you."

"I see," Tommy said putting his cell on the counter and going into the sodalike fridge machine and pulled out some juice.

"You okay?"

"Yea." Katherine went to him. When she reached to touch him, Tommy pulled away. "What are you doing?" He stepped away drinking his juice.

"I was soo worried about you, I can't get a hug?"

"No." He went to walk back to his room.

"Why not?"

"You made it pretty clear last night, Katherine."

"I was upset."

"No, you made yourself clear."

"Maybe it's the lack of sleep that has gotten you cranky, I'll talk to you later."

"Don't waste your breath."

"Tommy?" Jason said.

"Wha?" Katherine picked up her purse, keys and jacket and walked out.

"You know you can be such a dick sometimes," Tanya said following her. She slammed the door behind her. Tommy smiled.

"Bro, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Tommy went to open his door when Rocky walked over.

"Hey, wait. We have been up all night worrying about you!"

"I never asked you to."

"Okay, dickhead," Jason said coming over.

"Like he said, what's going on here. Katherine was really scared and worried, you should go apologize." Rocky looked into Tommy's slightly open door. The half naked woman with the sheets bunched around her waist, caused Rocky to stare. "No way, dude." Jason stopped before Tommy could quickly close his door. Kimberly moaned and turned to her back. Jason gasped, only to be shoved away as Tommy closed his door.

"That had better not be Kimberly."

"It is."

"Now, I see why you didn't want Katherine staying. Did you and Kim...last night.."

"None of your business, either of you."

"None of our...listen, bro, we called the police, anyone to help us find you two and you were here having sex!"

"We just got here like 4 okay."

"Oh, well, that's makes it so much better! Was last night the first...?"

"No."

"No?" Rocky asked.

"No."

"Well, how long!"

"Over 4 months."

"4 Months!" Jason yelled. Tommy hushed him and pushing them from the door.

"Look, I love her, I honestly love Kimberly and it's time we stop pretending. We belong together."

"Hey, I'm for it, bro, but what about Katherine?"

"Yea, you two have been going behind her back for 4 months!"

"I'm sorry about that, but I can't change the past. I'm telling her tonight."

"Oh man, you better! If you don't and this goes on and Tanya finds out I knew, she'll kill me!"

"This is not about you, Rocky!" Jason said hitting him in the end. "You're going to break her heart."

"I know." Kimberly opened the door with the sheet wrapped around her.

"Hey," Rocky and Jason said.

"Hey." She held up her pink diamond stud phone. "Why do I have 18 new messages?"

Tommy gave Kimberly his grey sweater after a long shower together.

"I think you left some flip flops here." Tommy went into his closet. He pulled out her navy flip flops.

"I have been looking for these for weeks." She pulled up her miniskirt. Tommy kissed her.

"I forgot to bring them by."

"Figures."

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." They kissed. When Tommy went to kiss her, Kimberly pulled away and smiled at the calendar on the wall. "So, do you know what happened 4 years ago, this day?"

"No."

"HEY!" He held her tighter.

"I remember, I saw this beautiful girl in a pink hat and pink short-shorts."

"They weren't that short."

"Yea, they were."

"Did you believe in love at first sight?"

"No. Not until I met you." She smiled and they kissed again.

Rocky ended up taking them to pick up their cars, before he went to take Tanya for lunch.

"So, when should I expect the bombs?" Kimberly asked getting into her RAV4.

"Around 5 or 6."

"Great."

"The sooner I tell her, the sooner we can be together."

"I know." He kissed her through the window.

"Pack a bag to stay over a few days."

"Is that wise?" He nodded. "Okay."

"Good, see you later."

"Bye, tiger."

"Bye, Beautiful. I love you." They kissed again.

"I love you too." She started her car. Tommy waved to her and went to his truck.

There was a buzz at the door.

"Hello?"

"Packets for Tommy Oliver."

"Sure." Tommy hit the button to let the guy up. Tommy signed for it and took it.

"What is that?" Rocky asked seeing a bouquet of flowers, a bear, some roses, and a long small box.

"A gift," Tommy said smiling. He put them into his room.

Back at the girl's loft, Kimberly arrived to find Aisha on the phone.

"She just walked in." Aisha held the phone out for her. "Your mother." Kimberly took it after putting her brown paper bag on the counter.

"Hi, Mom. Yea, Sorry. I lost my cell, that's why I haven't been answering. I found it in my mess of a car." She held the phone. "Hey, thanks."

"Whatever." Aisha walked away. Kimberly went back to listening to her mother.

"No, I'm fine. Yea. Thanks for the package last week. Yea, it was nice. Okay. I love you too." Kimberly hung up the phone. Kimberly got 2 spoons and knocked on Aisha's door.

"Yea?"

"It's me, can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Please." Aisha unlocked her door and opened it. She held up a carton of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. "Peace offering, brownie batter mix."

"It's 10 in the morning."

"Or cherries chocolate flakes." She pulled out another carton. "I got chubby hubby, chunky monkey, strawberry shortcake, coffee. And you can never go wrong with cookie dough." Aisha stepped aside.

"You got the spoons?" Kimberly held up 2 spoons, both having their names on it. "Come in." She closed the door behind her.

Katherine went back to the loft. Tanya and Rocky dropped her off. Tommy went out to pick up some more dryer sheets. Katherine went into Tommy's room. She saw the bouquet and roses. She grabbed the teddy bear which said 'I love you' with every squeeze. Tommy walked into his room to find Katherine holding the navy long velvet case. Katherine turned around with tears in her eyes, covering her mouth.

"Oh Tommy."

_Teaser: "You're soaking wet." She pulled away from his hands. "Come on, Kim, come in." He touched her bare shoulders and pulled her inside. Her clothes clung to her, the white skirt, sheer now, hair matted to her face. Tommy walked to her toward the laundry area. He searched for some towels and found a few. He came back carrying the towels. Kim slapped him hard. Tommy staggered backward.  
__"You are a jackass and I'm a fool." Tommy closed his eyes and walked toward her. Kim stepped back slightly, but Tommy cornered her against the wall and started rubbing down Kim. __"I'm sorry."  
__"How could you give that to her! I thought we...I was wasting my time, huh?" She pushed him away. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1:15 pm

"Let's go to the gym," Aisha said, as they were inside Kim's room cleaning up the mess of alcohol. Kimberly also spent her time drawing or painting along with writing songs and sheet music.

"Now?"

"After this. We ate like 5 cartons of ice cream, come on I know you feel gross," Aisha said.

"Only thing I had eaten in almost a week."

"How are you not sick?" Kim shrugged. "So, can we talk about it?"

"Sure. After the gym."

"How about the pool after the gym?"

"Sound great, just the two of us?"

"Of course." They tied up the bags and went to change. Aisha came into her room after changing, carrying her gym bag. Kimberly packed her swimsuit and a tee along with a change of clothes. She took Aisha's arm as they left. The gym was packed, which was usual on a Saturday. Aisha and Kimberly ran beside each other, talking and laughing. After nearly 2 hours of working out, they moved to the ball and mats. Aisha held Kim's feet for sit-ups. Then they switched.

"I want a navel ring."

"I'll take you."

"My mother will kill me."

"We are 18, sweetie." Aisha covered her stomach.

"Like that matters." Kimberly laughed.

"Come on, stop whining and give me 20 more."

"Yes sir!" She saluted Kimberly and went back to her sit-ups. They went to the pool. Kimberly stood in her black swimsuit with stripes, pink ties at the top and the boyshorts, all guys turned to stare at the 2 girls in their bikinis. They found 2 empty secluded chairs. Kimberly pulled out the suntan lotion and water bottles. Kim slipped off her sneakers and put on her navy flip flops. Kimberly finally told Aisha everything.

"I knew it!"

"What?"

"You were always slipping off for hours at a time, and Tommy is not subtle. I wish I went with my gut and said something. So he's gonna tell her tonight?" Kim nodded. "That's good right?"

"Not for Katherine."

"Whatever, she should have known he only loves you."

"Aisha, they have been together nearly a year."

"Had. Besides, she always wanted him, even when you left, I could see it. Though she would deny it, but I never thought you would break up with him. I swore I would cut my hair bald if you two weren't together."

"Bald?"

"Lucky I never kept to that." They both laughed. "So, why was the music media set to play 'Crazy' 1654 times?"

"From the first moment I saw Tommy until the last."

"Are you ready for everyone to know?"

"Yea, now I am. I'm tired of all this hiding out. We love each other, we should be together."

"That's the spirit." They took a dip in the pool, before going out for dinner.

Kimberly and Aisha came into the loft to find Katherine laughing and talking to Tanya.

"Oh, wow, it's so beautiful!"

"I know, I mean, it must have cost him a fortune!" Katherine saw the girls. "Hey!"

"Hey, wow, what's going?"

"Look what Tommy brought me!" She showed the bracelet. "I knew he loves me, I mean, why else would he get this? I think we are going to be okay." Kimberly put on a fake smile. Aisha looked at her. Kimberly went to put her doggy bag away. "I can't believe it, we are finally solid." Kimberly wiped away a tear that fell. Aisha watched Kimberly walk into her room. Katherine squeezed the bear as it repeated 'I love you'. Aisha went into Kim's room and closed the door.

"I'm a fool."

"No, sweetie. He's the fool."

"I trusted him, Sha. Why does he not love me!" She cried into her pillow. Aisha rubbed her back as she laid beside her. She looked out to see it was raining. 'There goes the night', Aisha thought.

2:50 am

At nearly 3 in the morning. Tommy was up getting water when he heard the buzzer. Tommy went to the speaker.

"Yea?"

"Open the door." Tommy knew that voice. He could hear the anger in her voice. He simply buzzed her up. Kimberly was laying in bed, anger as hell, finally decided to comfront the boy that is haunting her every waking moment. Tommy opened the door after the one knock.

"You're soaking wet." She pulled away from his hands. "Come on, Kim, come in." He touched her bare shoulders and pulled her inside. Her clothes clung to her, the white skirt, sheer now, hair matted to her face. Tommy walked to her toward the laundry area. She stopped allowing him to search for some towels. He came back carrying the towels. Kim slapped him hard. Tommy staggered backward.

"You are a jackass and I'm a fool." Tommy closed his eyes and walked toward her. Kim stepped back slightly, but Tommy cornered her against the wall and started rubbing down Kim.

"I'm sorry."

"How could you give that to her! I thought we...I was wasting my time, huh?" She pushed him away.

"NO! I do love you!"

"Then why, Tommy? Why the damn diamond bracelet? Why the fuck did I have to hear about how all the fighting between you and her was over with it. That now the bracelet meant you love her, love her and not me!" He threw the towels down.

"It was meant for you." Tommy grabbed her shoulders.

"Wha..?"

"I was doing some laundry, she was in my room. She found it, I was about to do it, Kim. I was about to tell her how much I love you, how for over the past 4 months we have been together and how I only want you. But she held up the bracelet with tears in her eyes. I froze, I tried to tell her, but she got so excited, kissed me and ran out with it. I...I should have ran her down and told her everything, but..."

"You're were scared."

"No, I'm not scared. I just don't want to hurt her, but I think that's the only way we can be together." Tommy kissed Kim. "I want that and I care about us more than Kat's feelings. I'll get the bracelet back and.."

"I know, I'm sorry I blew up at you." She touched his cheek. "And hitting you."

"No, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should have told her months ago." Kim kissed his cheek. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

"Is that all you think about, getting me out of my clothes?" Tommy smiled.

"Shhh," Tommy took her hand and led her to his room.

Next day

Kimberly woke up against Tommy's chest. She smiled and started kissing his chest. Tommy groaned and his arm tightened around her.

"I love waking up to holding you."

"You just love cuddling."

"Hey!"

"Like it's a lie."

"I only cuddle because I know you love it."

"Yea right." He quickly turned her over laughing. Jason, who was making breakfast, heard laughing, followed by a loud moan. He smiled and shook his head. Kimberly went back to sleep. Tommy came out with just a short towel around his waist after a shower.

"Dude! Trying to eat here!"

"Everything is covered!"

"Not your face!" Rocky said digging into his plate.

"Funny, man." Tommy called the girl's loft. "Hi, Katherine, I was wondering if we could met up for breakfast. Okay, thanks, see you in 20 minutes."

Tommy got a box of cereal down and poured a bowel.

"Bro, why are you eating?"

"I won't be eating with Katherine, especially when I tell her the truth."

"Oh, right." Tommy got dressed. Kimberly woke up just as his boots were done.

"Hey." She sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, Beautiful. I'll be back." Tommy rubbed her arms, before turning and kissing her. She laid down on her back.

"Where are you going?"

"To hell."

"Oh, bring some water," Kim said turned off her back and to her stomach, hugging one of his pillows. He crawled over and kissed her head.

"Don't you want to come with me?"

"Hells no! I'm gonna get mine as well." She reached back and kissed him. "Good luck, I guess." He kissed her again and again. She laughed as he started sucking on her neck. "Go, mister!" Tommy's arms around her, tightened. He gripped one breast. "Tommy!"

"I'm going!" They kissed and he left with a big deep breath.

10 am

"I found a spot outside."

"Oh, great." Katherine followed Tommy. "This is a great spot. The sun is great." She put the bear on the table and sat down with help from Tommy. "Why did you want me to bring the bear?" Katherine asked putting her napkin in her lap. Tommy found them a table outside away from a crowd. "And why is your tray nearly empty?"

"It wasn't meant for you. None of it."

"What do you mean, it wasn't meant for me?" Tommy pulled out the navy case and handed it over. Katherine hesitated and took it.

"Read the top. Engraved part."

'I am sorry that what I did made you doubt my love for you. There will never be another woman I love more than love you, Beautiful. I hope this bracelet makes you see how much I love you and want to spend my life with you. I love you, Kim.  
Your White Knight'

Katherine looked up and closed the case. Tears in her eyes.

"It was meant for Kimberly?"

"Yea." Tommy watched tears roll down her face.

"But why?"

"Over the last 4 months, I...Kimberly and I have been together."

"Together?"

"Yes."

"In what way?"

"In every way."

"Why?"

"Because I love her."

"Love her?" Katherine's voice cracked. "You love her?"

"Completely. With all my heart and soul. " He lifted the bear. On the butt was I love you, Beautiful. He showed it to Katherine. She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you...why now?"

"Because I'm killing Kimberly by letting this go on. She doesn't deserve it."

"And me? What the fuck do I deserve!"

"Not this either, but I'm sorry. I wish I would have owned up to the truth before...I shouldn't had let this go on. I don't love you, I mean, I'm not in love with you. You will alwaysbe inmy heart, Katherine." He took her hand. "But only as a friend. I hope we can still be friends." Katherine snatched her hand away.

"I don't need a friend like you. You are nothing but a liar and a cheat. When she breaks your heart again, don't come to me." Katherine got up and walked out.

"I never did. You came to me." Tommy put their trays away and picked up the bear.

_Teaser: Katherine came into the loft with Tanya. Kimberly and Tommy were swaying back and forth as they kissed against the couch. Tommy's hand ran up and down her back, as her arms around his neck, as she ran her hands through his hair and caressing his neck. Katherine handed over her box to Tanya and walked back to the door. She slammed it, causing the couple to pull apart."God, Katherine, Tanya, hey." Katherine took the box and walked over to them. __"Your crap." Tommy went to take it, but Katherine purposely dropped it at his feet_

_breakups are so crappy:)_


	6. CHapter 6

Chapter 6

Kimberly was drying her clothes, wrapped in a sheet. Aisha came over with a change of clothes after Kim called her.

"Thank you." Aisha put the clothes on the washing machine.

"Katherine came back totally upset and crying."

"Did she yell at you?"

"Yea. She thought I knew the whole time, but I told her I just found out yesterday."

"I'm sorry, she should be angry at me, and only me." Tommy came into the loft a long walk around. "Hey."

"Hey." He kissed her cheek.

"How did it go?"

"As expected. But it will be fine in time, I guess."

"I gotta go to the library with my group, see you two later."

"Bye." Aisha left. Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"Can welay down a while?"

"And cuddle?" Tommy smiled.

"Yes."

"Of course." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his, theirbedroom. He kicked the door closed with his foot. Katherine came by and blew after catching the couple in bed kissing, the sheets just around their lower halves. She screamed at them. Kimberly not one to sit back, had her say as well. She ripped the sheet up to cover herself, and stood on her knees screaming back.

"You're nothing but a slut!"

"Slut!"

"Why else would he be with you! You give it up willing, any man with a dick and quarter brain would be seduced by a slut like you!"

"I am not a slut! You know, I was feeling so bad about all of this, but now, I feel nothing. Has it ever occurred to you that the reason why Tommy and I are together, is because he loves me? Me, not you. He never loved you." Tears rolled down Kat's face. "And never will, because his heart, body and soul belongs to me." Katherine went to hit her, but Kim caught her wrist and shoved her back. Tommy finally ended it pulling Kimberly back on the bed when Katherine stood up and spit at Kimberly. It landed on the bed, but made it's point. Kim jumped and started choking her. Tommy pulled her away and held on.

"Leave! Katherine, get out now!" Tommy struggled with Kimberly. Jason had to come in with Rocky and Tanya and pull her out. Katherine left crying on Tanya's shoulder. Rocky got an evil eye from Tanya as they left.

5:30 pm

Kimberly was helping Tommy find the box where he put Kat's things and things about their relationships.

"Okay, do I even have to ask?" Kimberly held up a dirty bowl from his closet.

"Shut up miss 3 cases of beer, 10 packs of wine coolers."

"Hey! I was bummed."

"You consumed enough alcohol for the next few years."

"True."

"Oh, found it," Tommy said pulled out the box from the beneath his bed. Kimberly took it from him on the bed and started going through it. "What are you doing?"

"I can't look?"

"No, it's just..." Kimberly lifted up a pink lacey bra.

"I thought you two never slept together."

"We didn't!" Tommy took the bra and shoved it into the box. "She left it here when she did laundry. I think she did it on purpose. Katherine, always wanted to wait until marriage."

"Did you?"

"What?"

"Wanted to wait until marriage?"

"No. I wanted to wait until I found the perfect woman."

"I'm not perfect."

"Close enough." They kissed. "Let's go get some dinner."

"Okay." Kimberly looked over herself in his mirror. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and followed Tommy. "When are you going to cut this tail?"

"Jealous." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
Tommy bent down and kissed her. He caught her tongue. Kimberly laughed as she started sucking on her neck. Katherine came into the loft with Tanya. Kimberly and Tommy were swaying back and forth as they kissed against the couch. Tommy's hand ran up and down her back, as her arms around his neck, as she ran her hands through his hair and caressing his neck. Katherine handed over her box to Tanya and walked back to the door. She slammed it, causing the couple to pull apart. "God, Katherine, Tanya, hey." Katherine took the box and walked over to them.

"Your crap." Tommy went to take it, but Katherine purposely dropped it at his feet.

"I'll go get yours." He picked up the box and went into his room. Kimberly leaned up against the couch, staring off. Katherine stood with her arms across her chest, angrily staring at Kimberly. Kim sucked her teeth. She looked and saw them staring at her.

"Okay," Kim said standing up straight as she saw Tommy coming out.

"Here you go." Katherine took the box.

"We need to go," Kimberly said. Tommy took her hand and they led Katherine and Tanya out. They took the elevator down. It was the quietest elevator ride down. Katherine watched them pull away in her car. She put her head on Tanya's shoulder as she cried.

Tommy and Kimberly came into the girls' loft laughing and kissing. They stopped with Tanya in the loveseat. Kimberly pulled Tommy to her room. He helped her pack up clothes, books, etc.

"Wrap Tino."

"We can just carrying it."

"You break it, you buy me a new one."

"Fine." Kimberly changed into some PJs. Tommy closed up her suitcase. Kimberly placed several other bags to him on his back. Aisha came in.

"Need help carrying those bags out?"

"Thanks. Can you get Bunny, Aaron, LDZ, Lucky and Jeter?"

"Oh, no, no. My bed is not going to be filled with animals and a Jeter doll."

"Tough."

"I accepted Gizmo and LDZ in bed before, but no more."

"You only took them, because you won them for me."

"Exactly, now leave them here."

"No." Aisha smiled and took the stuff animals, along withKim's book bag. Katherine came out her room to find them carrying Kim's things out. She went back into her room and slammed the door.

"God, she needs a new attitude," Aisha said smiling.

"So, just tell my mother to call the boys' number if she needs me," Kim said getting into the passenger side.

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled and waved them off.

Tommy and Kimberly laid in his bed kissing. Tommy's hand up her tank, caressing her stomach, as she held his face. She moaned into his mouth. As Tommy's hand moved up and cupped her breast.

"Tommy, wait."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just...I just feel so bad for Katherine. I mean, here we are about to make love and she's in her room crying and cursing our names. I know I shouldn't feel guilty, but I can't help it."

"I know. And that's why I love you so much. You are so compassionate for everyone else and I feel awful about the pain Katherine is going through now. I wish I could helpand make it go away, breaks up suck. I know. I was in a funk for a long time myself."

"You didn't barricade yourself in your room for 5 days, getting drunk, writing songs, drawing, painting, cursing your name and our love." Tommy laughed.

"So true."

"Hey!" She slapped his chest. Tommy bent down and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered against his lips. Tommy kissed her lightly, pulling her pants and underwear down in one move. Kimberly pulled her tank off, as Tommy shoved his pants to the ground. He moved back between her legs, bringing her legs over his hips. Kimberly arched her back, as he slid inside her. She smiled as he filled her in a way only a soulmate could. Tommy dipped his head to kiss her. They made love and fell asleep.

2 days later

10:20 am

Kimberly was waiting as Tommy brushing his teeth and waiting on some clothes in the dryer. She loved to watch her baby run around trying to hurry and not be late for once.

"Class in 15 minutes!" She yelled sitting on the counter eating a bowl of cereal. Tommy came out brushing his hair. Kim made a traveling mug of coffee.

"Can you make me a bowl?"

"Sure. Puffs or Charms?"

"Puffs, no Charms. Wait! Puffs." She dropped the leftover milk into the sink and made him a bowl. Tommy passed by often and she feed him. He was buttoning his shirt finally.

"Okay, I'm ready." She feed him again.

"With 7 minutes to spare, we might make it on time!" Tommy lifted her up over his shoulder after she put the bowl in the sink. She screamed. He grabbed his backpack and her bag on the way out.

6 pm

Tuesday night dinner was interesting. First one since the breakup and reunite of Tommy and Kimberly. Kimberly straighten her orange long multi-tiered skirt as she got out Tommy's truck. Tommy took her hand after Kim's pulled her cami down. Tommy and her had a quickie in the truck on the way. She fixed her brown espadrilles. They walked in holding hands.

"Only 20 minutes late," Aisha said. "Oh, your lipstick."

"Oops," Kimberly said checking herself quickly.

"Not you." Tommy quickly started wiping his lips. "Peach is nice." Rocky laughed. Jason helped Aisha into her seat, while Tommy did the same for Kimberly. Tanya and Katherine were looking through the menu.

"What is the special?"

"Seafood pasta." Kimberly looked over Tommy's menu. She wiped the corner of his mouth. They ordered and waiting on their food.

"So, I was thinking about spending fall break maybe at my uncle's cabin, if anyone is interested," Tommy said getting another roll and handed it to Kimberly. She buttered it and took a bite. Spring break at UCLA wouldn't be until October 18th , the next Friday.

"Sounds good," Aisha said.

"I can't, I promised my Mom I would come home," Adam said.

"Oh, I'll bet you can get out of it," Aisha said. "My Mom wants me home too, but I bet I can talk her out of it."

"Maybe."

"I'm game, skiing and snowboarding all week."

"I hear there is a great storm coming in the next few weeks."

"Why not?" Jason said as 2 waiters came over with trays of food. Katherine watched Tommy be feed some linguine by Kim. He snatched a shrimp from her plate. She laughed and made a face at him. He feed her a piece of his steak. Aisha shared her salmon cakes with Kimberly. They ordered dessert.

"God, I feel like I've gained 10 pounds in one sitting," Kimberly said finishing ice cream sundae with Tommy. He took the last cherry only to have Kim pout. He kissed her, forcing the cherry into her mouth.

"Looks like it," Katherine muttered. Kim looked at her. Tommy put his arm around.

"Yea right." They left the restaurant pretty late, as usual, the manager knew the gang as his favorite college groups of beautiful ladies and handsome boys.

Tommy and Kimberly laid in bed kissing after making love. Tommy rubbed her head.

"So I was thinking you were right."

"Of course I am. About what?"

"Cutting my hair."

"Really!" She held his face.

"Yea, but only if you do it."

"Can I cut it as short as I want?"

"Sure. I'm leaving my hair in your hands."

"Oh, I love you!" She kissed him. "Tomorrow."

"No, no, no. Give me at least a day to rethink this." She laughed.

"Okay." They kissed. "I promise I'll make it sexy and stylish."

"I know." They went to sleep kissing and hugging one another.

Next morning

Tommy had early morning classes with Kimberly. After a quick shower, they got dressed.

"After your dance class, let's go down to the pool."

"Okay. Class might not be long, because we are suppose to be showing our new dances steps for midterms." Tommy packed his book bag as Kimberly did the same. Tommy dropped her off at her building before heading off to his classes. They only shared two classes on Wednesday, Freshman 101 and College English and Writing. At the pool, Tommy found 2 places for them. Kimberly undid her navy snap polo dress after slipping from her black flip flops, revealing her black string bikini. Tommy pulled off his shirt and gasped. Kimberly just brought the bikini for that reaction, she smiled as she folded her dress. All the guys stopped to stare at Kimberly. Some evenwith their girlfriendshaving to slap them over the head with something to draw their attention away. Kim sat down. Tommy sat down on her chair and reached for some suntan lotion. As she laid down, he started applying lotion.

"You are never to wear that again in public," Tommy whispered in her ear. She moaned and smiled. Tommy gave her a full body massage as he applied the lotion. They both laid out a while, nearly an hour. Kim wanting a tan, before they took a dip in the pool. A volleyball match was beginning, Tommy and Kimberly decided to join in.

"Does the little lady needs floaters to stay up?" A guy on the other side mocked at Kim. Kimberly smirked at him. It was her turn to serve. As the guy turned his back, Kimberly served the ball right at him, hitting him in the head. Everyone laughed.

"Point for us," Kim said to him. Tommy gave her a high-five. Their team ended up winning the set in 3 games. They went home to do some homework for the night. Tommy was working on a paper, as Kimberly sat on his bed, still in her bikini. She was typing her paper on her berry Apple laptop. Both working on their College English and Writing papers, it was a freshman literature class required for all to take.

"I hate this assignment!" Tommy hit his computer keyboard. "It's too confusing!"

"What's wrong?"

"This, all of this! I hate poetry! I fucking hate poetry!"

"Poetry is not so bad!"

"Why can't they just say what they want, why must everything have a riddle!" Kimberly saved her work and went over to him. She looked at the page. Each student was assigned to a poet of their liking and if they couldn't get a name in time, the professor would assign one for them. Tommy got his name in late and someone already chose his poet, now he was stuck with one chosen for him.

"I love John Donne. He used to write love poems before becoming an Anglicanism. Then his stuff went all religious."

"How do you know so much?"

"I read." She ended up helpinghim on the 3 poems.

"Want the fan on?" Tommy asked as Kim pulled the covers back. She shook her head.

"Nah, I'm good." She was in her PJs like him. Tommy pushed aside gizmo and Lucky. He turned off the lamp after getting under the covers with Kim. Kimberly smiled and hugged them both before settling them at her other side with her big red dog and jeter doll. "Goodnight. Love you" She kissed him. Tommy allowed her to lay on his chest as she hugged her LDZ animal.

"Goodnight, Beautiful. I love you too." He kissed the top of her head.

a little over a week later

2 pm

It was Friday, October 18th. Spring Break begin today at 4pm. Kimberly took her dance mid-term Wednesday so she could have the whole afternoon to cut Tommy's hair. She pulled out her supplies and placed them around the chair. Tommy had been avoiding it for over a week now. She put out the chair, clippers, robe, and scissors. Tommy sat in the chair, no one was there, they still had their classes and mid-term exams to do. Kimberly knew she had nearly an 2-hour window to do this. Tommy walked around the chair for nearly 5 minutes, before Kimberly could get him to sit down. He jumped up when she went to put the robe around him. Kim laughed and shook her head. 'My poor baby' she thought. Kim turned the radio on low. She was glad they were packed for the mountains trip. Everyone would be ready to leave around 5pm.

"Promise to make it look right."

"I will!" She put the robe around him. They were right beside the terrace balcony doors.

"Not to close with the electric razer."

"I won't! Will you relax." Kimberly pulled his hair back into a ponytail. She lifted the scissors up, just as she grabbed the ponytail, Tommy shot up and out the chair. Kim laughed.

"Sorry. I mean, this...I shouldn't be so..."

"Jumpy?" She patted the chair. Tommy sat back down. "Really, baby. I love you."

"I know. I love you too. Sorry. Go ahead." She grabbed the ponytail and held the scissors to it. Tommy jerked away. "Sorry." He sat back. Kimberly went to cut it when he moved again. "Sorry."

"Gonna need your head to stay put."

"I know, sorry." She went again, Tommy once again, moved away. "Kim, sorry." He sat back. He jerked and all she did was open the scissors. Kim sighed. "Sorry."

"Look, if you hate it, if you hate it one second, I'll cut my hair too. Forget that, I'll cut my hair."

"What?" Kim moved around and straddled his lap.

"You heard me. Let me do this, and I promise, I'll cut my hair too."

"Okay." She smiled and kissed him. Kimberly decided to kiss him passionately to keep him distracted. Tommy didn't feel Kim's hand move to his ponytail. Kimberly in one swift move cut his hair. Tommy gripped the chair arms and he pulled away from her lips. She sat back and showed the long ponytail. "I can't believe you just did that."

"See, not so bad." Tommy took the ponytail and stared at it. "I promise, you'll look soo sexy. I'll want to eat you up." She held his face and kissed him quickly. Tommy let the ponytail fall to the ground, as Kimberly continued cutting. His hands griping the chair arms in feat as he watched hair falling to the ground again and again. She sprayed water on his hair as she cut it. She used the electric razer and got a slight flinch from Tommy, but after the initial cut, that was it. Tommy just satin the chair allowing Kimberly to work. Jason came into the loft with Aisha laughing about their global mid-term. Kim opt to take her test early on Thursday, so she could miss class.

"Oh, my, god!" Aisha stopped, staring at Tommy. He looked up.

"What!" Aisha and Jason's jaws dropped. "What!" Tommy went to move, but Kim held him back.

"It's nothing, let me finish." She did her final cuts. Rocky came in with Tanya, Adam and Tracy. They all stood there with their mouths opened. Kimberly brushed off any hair before pulling off the robe. She reached down for the mirror smiling. "Oh, it's so sexy." She held the mirror to her chest to show him. Tommy looked at himself. His eyes went wide. "I know, I know. It's probably shorter than you wanted, but once I started, I couldn't help myself!" She ran her hand through the top to spike it a little more. "It will grow out fast and you can twist and spike. Guys, doesn't it look nice?" They all stood there in shock. "Guys! Well?" Kim turned to them.

_Teaser:"Hi, my name is Tyler. Tyler Carver." Tyler Carver was a handsome guy, sandy blonde hair, green eyes, nice features, great bod, all the girls did double takes at first glimpse of him. He was a dreamboat, and he knew it.  
__"Hi, Kimberly Hart." They shook hands.  
__"You ever snowboard?"  
"Never. I would love to learn. My friends and I are up here for a week."  
__"I'm teaching a class, you should come." _

_drama drama in the snow :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews danhyde girl and cranelove. I LOVE THE OC as well. Ryan and Seth total hotties. I hope more people enjoy my story. Sorry had a little writers block on where to go. Enjoy reading :)_

Chapter 7

"It's..it's..it's nice," Aisha stuttered. "I mean, it's...nice."

"It's different."

"Yea," Rocky said finding his voice. "Very different."

"I think it's sexy." Kimberly turned back to Tommy. He was rubbing one side as if to say 'where's my hair?'. "Tommy, do you like it?" Tommy slowly stood up and walked toward his room. His door slammed. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Jason said. He put his arm around her. "I mean, it's just gonna take him a few seconds to take it all in. It was nice. I mean, it is nice. It's not a bad cut. I've seen worst."

"Thanks," Kim started sweeping up the hair. Tommy opened the door.

"Kim, can you come here?"

"Sure." Aisha took the broom from her. Jason picked up the materials Kim used. She walked slowly over. Tommy closed the door behind her.

"He didn't look happy," Rocky said.

"Kim's right, it's sexy," Tracy said. Adam looked at her. "What? Let Kim cut you hair and I'll call you sexy too." She smiled as Adam shook his head.

"Tommy, I'm sorry." He went over to his stereo system and turned it on.

"Uh oh, someone is getting yelled at," Rocky said getting some water.

"I'm soo sorry, I shouldn't had..." He hushed her with a long kiss. Kimberly looked at him. He smiled at her.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love it. The haircut. It's perfect." He went over to the mirror. "I mean, at first, it was a shock, but...I mean, it looks great. You did an awesome job." He went back to her. "I love you." He kissed her again.

"Don't do that!" She yelled slapping his chest. "I thought you hated it. Hated me." He held her face.

"Never. I could never hate you, not ever." She smiled as tears rolled down her face. "Don't cry, Beautiful. I'm sorry."

"I love you." He wiped her face. "So you like it?"

"Love it. And don't cut your hair."

"Why? I promised I would."

"No, I love you hair," he said running his hands through her hair. "Besides, your hair is finally longer than mine." They both laughed. They fell to bed kissing. "Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Thank god." He lifted her shirt up and pulled at her bra.

Knock Knock

"What!"

"What's going on in there?"

"Nothing!" Jason open the door and found them on the bed.

"I guess you like it." Tommy covered Kim's naked chest with his arm, she reached for a pillow . "We should be heading out."

"Sure." Tommy helped Kim up.

"Were you two about to have sex and have all of us waiting!"

"Wow, I guess he loves the haircut," Aisha said.

"Hey!"

"I swear bunnies have nothing on you two."

"HEY!" Tommy and Kimberly said together.

"We haven't had sex in like 4 days thank you very much," Tommy said.

"Probably because she's on her period," Rocky said.

"HEY!" Kimberly said. "Next subject."

"You two couldn't go one week without sex," Jason said.

"Yea, we could." Tommy looked atKim. "Well, we could."

"And it not be just because you're on your period," Aisha said.

"Yea."

"Yea right more like it," Jason said.

"No, right now, I am done with my period, so you two are on."

"Hey, can I get in this?" Rocky said.

"Me too."

"Fine, what do we get when we win?" Aisha laughed at Kim.

"Anything."

"Anything huh?"

"Yep, and so do each of us," Jason said.

"Deal." They shook hands.

"Do I even get a say in this manner?" Tommy asked.

"NO!" They all said.

"Okay, next subject."

"So, we are gonna need 3 cars."

"Why, 4 to one car."

"Camping gear and food. So, my truck, Jason's car, and Kim's car should be fine," Tommy said.

"What time will Katherine be ready?"

"She said around 4:45, so let's start loading up," Tanya said. Tommy picked up his 2 bags along with Kim's 3 bags.

"We are only going away for just a week."

"Shut up!" Kim picked up her laptop and grabbed her animals. Tommy loaded his truck with some camping gear and his and Kim's bags. Kim tossed Aisha her keys.

"We'll follow you," Aisha said. Jason loaded his car after helping Aisha.

"Why do I get stick in the girls' car?" Rocky said.

"Listen, boy, get your butt in here," Tanya said. Tracy was in front with Aisha as the boys packed up the bags.

Kimberly ran back upstairs for her coat. Tommy was about to close the door.

"Wait!" He stopped.

"My coat." Tommy stepped aside. Kimberly searched through his closet. Tommy came up behind her, holding her hips. "Tommy, we don't have time. Besides, we have a deal. One week."

"No, you have a deal, I didn't."

"Look, mister, keep that boy down!" Kimberly pulled out her brown suede coat. "Because there will be no hanky panky going on for this week." Tommy pouted. They kissed. They fell to the bed. Jason looked around after 10 minutes.

"Aisha, beep the horn." She did. Jason did the same. Tommy pulled away from Kim'schest. He groaned. Kimberly shoved him off her.

"Come on, it's not gonna be that bad. One little week."

"One long ass week." Kimberly found a few books and magazines on her way out. She hugged Tommy from behind as closed the door. They came down to hear the horns going.

"Gosh, gone for a second." Tommy got opened the door for Kimberly. They kissed before she got in. Tommy started the truck and headed out. Kimberly turned his radio and put in a CD. Aisha pulled up beside them to sing along as she played the same CD. Tommy laughed at the silliness of his girlfriend and her best friend. Jason pulled into the ballet dance studio and found Katherine waiting on the curb with her 2 bags. Adam got out and took her bags. Katherine looked over at Tommy's truck. She gasped.

"Is that Tommy?"

"Yea."

"What did he do to his hair?"

"Kim cut it today."

"He let her! He told me he would never cut his hair. How could he..." Jason looked at her. "I can't believe it."

"Take the front," Adam said.

"Nah, I'll take the back, I need to stretch out." Adam nodded and got back in the front. Tommy started his truck and they pulled out the lot. They pulled onto the LA freeway, after a little food shopping at Wal-mart. Kimberly was eating some gummy worms as she changed the station on his stereo again.

"Will you stick to one station for more than 5 minutes?" She laughed. He reached over and kissed her.

"Shut up!" Tommy shook his head as she changed it again.

9:40pm

Tommy was the first to pull into the cabin driveway. It was lightly snowing.

"Oh, man, take that smell in." Kimberly had predicted snow before it started. She could smell it. The other 2 cars pulled up within a minute after Tommy did. Kimberly stood in the back of the truck as the snow fell around her. She was handing Tommy bags. He put them on the porch with the rest.

"Kim, it's freezing!"

"Oh, it's not that bad," she said standing in the snow barefooted. Tommy finished up and opened the door. Everyone started putting their things inside, as Kimberly stood outside. Tommy showed everyone around the 2-story cabin house.

"Kim! Come on." Tommy stood in the doorway. When she wouldn't come, he went out to her. She turned and wrapped her arms around him. "Baby, you're going to get sick."

"You can't get sick standing out in the snow."

"Fine, but you can get frostbite." They kissed. He lifted her up. Her legs went around him.

"God, I love this weather! Just take a whiff." They both did. "Why doesn't it snow in LA?"

"Because that would be a sign of the end of the world." They laughed. "Can we go inside now?"

"Okay." Tommy carried her like that inside.

"Tommy there are 2 missing beds one in each room." Tommy had called in the cabin house to be changed around with more beds added due to the amount of people coming.

"Oh, it's okay, the couch pulls out into a bed. Kim and I can share that."

"Oh, now I see," Aisha said. "God, I wonder what I can get out of this."

"Ha ha, we can sleep in the same bed with little self-control, thank you very much."

"What are they talking about?" Katherine asked Tracy going to the girls' bedroom.

"Oh, Tommy and Kim made a bet that they could go one week without sex."

"Yea, right."

"Hey, everyone thinks that."

"Because it's true." Katherine put her make-up/shower kit in the bathroom. The cabin log house had 2 upstairs bedrooms with2 bathrooms upstairs, a bathroom downstairs,kitchen/dining room, and huge living room with wide-screen 70 inch tv and stereo system, fireplace in every bedroom and living room, piano, video game box with several gamesto itand pool table. In the backyard apool hut with Jacuzzi.

"Okay, we should go get the skis and jumpsuit."

"So late?"

"Don't you want to hit the slopes?"

"It's like 10 at night."

"I'm with Kim."

"I want to ski," Rocky said.

"Does everyone want to ski?" All the girls weren't too interested, just the boys.

"Fine, but if you rent your skis or snowboard now, there won't be a long wait in the morning."

"Are the slopes open 24/7?"

"Yep," Tommy said. Kimberly started putting on her brown espadrilles. They went to the Slopes Center.

Kimberly was looking over snowboards. Tommy used his uncle's membership to get one jumpsuit and set of skis for everyone.

"That one would look great with you."

"Thanks." Kimberly touched it. "It's soo beautiful, the graphics."

"I design about 90 of them."

"Wow."

"Hi, my name is Tyler. Tyler Carver." Tyler Carver was a handsome guy, sandy blonde hair, green eyes, nice features, great bod, all the girls did double takes at first glimpse of him. He was a dreamboat, and he knew it.

"Hi, Kimberly Hart." They shook hands.

"You ever snowboarded?"

"Never. I would love to learn. My friends and I are up here for a week."

"I'm teaching a class, you should come." Aisha came over.

"Hi."

"Oh, Tyler, Aisha, my best friend." They shook hands.

"Wow, 2 beautiful girls in one night. Are you two hitting the slopes tonight?"

"Nah, it's a little late," Aisha said.

"I hear ya. You two should really come out tomorrow." He handed them a flyer. "Bring more friends."

"Of course." Kim bit her lip.

"And get that board for your friend. It goes with her eyes." Aisha smiled. Tyler went over to help some other customers.

"He is sooo cute," Aisha and Kim said together. Jason and Tommy standing right behind them. They turned and stopped smiling. They both cleared their throats.

"Ready?"

"I need a jumpsuit," Kim said quickly.

"Maybe Tyler can help you," Jason said with a smile. Kimberly handed over her snowboard right to Jason's chest.

"Carry this!"

"Oofp!" Jason groaned. Kimberly looked through the stacked with Aisha.

"Oh, I can't chose one!"

"KIM!" Aisha carrying 2 suits with Kimberly having 3. They decided to share their jumpsuits, instead of choosing. "5 suits?"

"What, I want to be fashionable."

"Beautiful, it's skiing."

"Maybe to you, but I gotta look good." She put them down on the counter. She pulled out her wallet chain from her pants. Tommy held her hand.

"I got it." She kissed his cheek. They went back to the cabin, and the boys got ready to get midnight skiing in. They left around 1130 pm.

Aisha was making hot cocoa with Kimberly and the rest of the girls. All in their PJs. Kim in a lavender satin slip with white robe.

"You know, I do need a new car."

"Excuse me?"

"We said anything."

"I will not get you a new car! Besides, Tommy and I are winning, so be prepared to be our slave for years."

"Right." Kimberly laughed. "We should leave a batch of cocoa warming for the boys."

The boys got home around 1 am. They were laughing as they came inside. Tommy had to hush them at the door. Kimberly raised her head as the door opened.

"Hey," she whispered. "How was it?" The boys left their boots outside. Kim clicked on the lamp

"Good."  
"Great!"

"Snow was soo soft," Rocky said pulling off his gear with the rest.

"Hang up your suits." They did. Rocky went over to the fireplace.

"That feels great."

"I started the one in your room too," Kim said.

"Great." Rocky and Adam ran upstairs. "Goodnight!"

"Night." Jason got some cocoa before heading upstairs. Tommy sat by the fireplace. Jason looked back from the balcony to see Kim get up and wrap her arms around him. The low-back slip with side slits, made him smile. 'Man, I wonder what I want' he thought going into the room.

"Man, your hands are ice," Kim said as Tommy rubbed her arms. She pulled off his shirt.

"Sorry." She moved in front of him. Tommy groaned. He pulled her into his lap. "Why do you do this?"

"What?" His hands went to her legs and back.

"This." Tommy started kissing her. She giggled.

"Down boy." Tommy softly barked. He lightly bit her chin. Aisha woke to hear kissing and moaning downstairs. She smiled and got out her camera and dictionary. Jason was the last to get into bed when he heard a moan. Both Jason and Aisha came out the rooms at the same time. Jason put one finger up his lips. She nodded. Jason held his hand out for her. She handed him her camera. They stood at the balcony staring down at the couple by the fireplace. Tommy's hand slid fromKim's thigh to the inside and up. Just as his hand dipped inside Kim's tanga, Jason cleared his throat. Tommy and Kimberly quickly looked up.

"What! We weren't having sex!" Aisha opened her dictionary.

"Fingering, a form of masturbation, which is also form of sexual activity."

"What does that mean?" Kim asked.

"That means, no blowjobs, no fingering, no anal sex, or 69, and of course, NO SEX!" Aisha closed her book with a huge smile. Jason held up her camera.

"Now go ahead, but just so you know, we win." Jason took off the lens. Kimberly stood up from Tommy's lap.

"Fine! Good night."

"Night!" They waved to them and went back to their rooms.

"Can you believe those 2?"

"They want to win."

"Whatever." Tommy pushed off his shorts, clicked of the lamp and got into bed.

"Can't blame them."

"True." Tommy pull Kim's hair from the messy ponytail sticking on the top of her head. "Hey!"

"Oh man, I forgot, I no longer have hair." He rubbed the back of his head. She laughed. She took the band back. They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Night."

"I love you."

"Love you too. We can beat them."

"I know, Beautiful. We will." She smiled.

_Teaser: Kimberly fell again. She sat there. Tyler held his hands out for her.  
__"You dance?"  
__"Yea."  
__"It's all in the hips, Kim. Once you get that in your head, you will be fine." She stood up. "Now, come on." He helped up the hill again will carrying his snowboard. He got on his and showed her. Kimberly took a deep breath. Kimberly finally snowboarded down without falling. She was so excited, that she fell forward. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

7am

Tommy woke up just as Kim jumped on him.

"Wakey, wakey!" The sun had just rose.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Come on! I want to ski now." Tommy lifted the clock from the table.

"It's freaking 7 in the morning! Go back to sleep for a few hours." He opened the covers for her.

"No, come on, Tommy." Kim pouted. "Please." He sighed and turned away from her. Kim got back under the covers and hugged him. Her hands went to holding his chest. She ran her hands up and down, as she kissed his neck and shoulders.

"No."

"But.."

"No."

"You are no fun." Tommy tried to go back to sleep, when he felt Kim's hand slip down into his boxers. "Someone is awake." Tommy pulled her hand out and turned around.

"He is always awake around you, do you want me to give in?"

"Maybe." He cupped her face and kissed her. She moved on top of him, as his hands went to her back. Her hands on his face and chest as they kissed. That went on for nearly 20 minutes. "Sorry." Kimberly stopped and pulled away. Tommy laid back before sitting up beside her. "I made this harder than it should be."

"Hey, it's okay. Let's go make breakfast for everyone, we just gotta keep busy other ways."

"Busy huh?" Tommy stood up. He held his hand out for her. She stood up on the bed and jumped into his arms. She laughed as he threw her over his shoulder. "Such a caveman." Tommy slapped her butt. "OW!" He carried her to the bathroom.

"Let's see. You start on the pancake batter, I'll fry up the bacon first." Tommy sat her to the island. He handed her the box and a bowel with huge spoon. Tommy pulled out the bacon and started frying. Kimberly got water from the sink at the island and started stirring.

"Should we add some fruit?"

"Not everyone likes berry pancakes, Kim."

"Then they can pick them out." Tommy laughed. He got out a packet of mixed fruit. She kissed him. "Thank you." He nodded. Kim turned on the kitchen radio. She turned to an oldies station after 10 minutes off the slow music. She waited and started dancing on the island to 'Let's Stay Together' as she broke some eggs into a bowel. She motioned for Tommy. He shook his head as she got down on her knees and held her hand out for him. Tommy finished up the bacon and turned to her. They kissed and danced. Tommy lifted her up and settled her to the ground as they danced. Tommy sat her to the island as they kissed and danced. Aisha walked into the kitchen to find them kissing mostly. She bursted into laughter. Tommy pulled her over and they all danced together. All the girls got up and came downstairs to find the three dancing and cooking to 'Sexbom'.

"Tommy, can you get the plates down?" He nodded. Jason sleepily walked into the kitchen, with Adam. Rocky, half-asleep went straight to a chair. Kim served him first. He ate, though he was partially asleep. Everyone ate. Tommy and Kimberly went to shower together.

"NO SEX!" Aisha yelled behind a closed door. She heard kissing. Tommy let go of Kim's lips and shook his head. Her arms around his neck, started rubbing his neck and shoulders.

"You know, she's annoying." Kim laughed.

After the shower, Kimberly put on a tee and tights to go on beneath her jumpsuit.

"You should put on long pants beneath your jumpsuit," Tommy said as Kim slid on some toe socks.

"I'll be fine, Daddy."

"It can get pretty cold out there."

"Yea, I know." She pulled out her wool purple/pink stripped wool hat, gloves, and scarf. She pulled down the black jumpsuit and put it on. Tommy helped with her black igloo faux fur boots before putting on his jumpsuit. It was great that all suits were installated. Everyone was ready as Tommy put on Kim her pink fuzzy hat with animal ears and ear flaps. She let him tie it for her. She giggled as he rubbed his nose against her nose, then Kim grabbed her helmet and sunglasses. They went to the slopes.

Tyler Carver was pulling down some snowboards for his class in an hour. Kimberly and Aisha came over with the rest.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So you girls gonna join us?"

"After a few rounds on the slopes."

"Yea, definitely," Kim said.

"Great. See you in a few." Kimberly picked up her skis. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly infront of Tyler as they walked away. He looked back at Tyler.

10:30 am

Aisha laughed as she watched Kimberly fall for the hundred time on the snowboard.

"My booty!" Kimberly was helped up again.

"You were up for nearly a minute this time."

"Ha ha."

"No, you are doing much better." Tommy was drinking some coffee as he watched Tyler put his arms around Kimberly and help her glide. The cup was crushed. Jason smiled.

"Bro." Tommy turned his glare from them to Jason and Katherine. Tanya was laughing as Rocky fell on his face. She helped him up. Adam was the only one that was consistently gliding on the snowboard.

"Katherine, why aren't you out there, you are a surfer, you should be able to show them off?" Jason asked.

"I like skiing, snowboarding are for losers who can't." The slopes had nearly a hundred different ski paths on various mountains. The mission for this week, was to tackle as many as possible.

"Wow," Tommy said. "Excuse me." Kimberly fell again. She sat there. Tyler held his hands out for her.

"You dance?"

"Yea."

"It's all in the hips, Kim. Once you get that in your head, you will be fine." She stood up. "Now, come on." He helped up the hill again will carrying his snowboard. He got on his and showed her. Kimberly took a deep breath. Kimberly finally snowboarded down without falling. She was so excited, that she fell forward. Everyone laughed. Kim laughed as well. Tyler was helping some other people, as Kimberly went back up and did it again and again.

"Great job,like 2 hours later and you are a pro." She smiled as she clicked the feet boots and lifted her board up. Tommy came over. "I think you can take on a big slope."

"Really?"

"Sure, I was thinking all of us should go up with a baby slope at first."

"Cool. Hey!"

"You want to go skiing now?"

"We are about to do some snowboarding on a real slope, come."

"Nah. I'll just sit out."

"Tommy, come." She held out her hand.

"I'll see at the bottom." He walked away. Kimberly watched him, before Tyler pulled her arm. Tommy looked back to see them walking and talking.

12:30pm

Tommy was waiting in the slope dining area with over 10 different food stations. Kimberly and Adam came in laughing as Adam tried to mess up her hair. They put their snowboards down. Kim wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, it was soo much fun!"

"You should have seen her, Tommy. Tyler thinks she's a pro."

"I'll bet." Tommy closed his magazine.

"Why are here all alone?"

"Hungry, waiting on you guys."

"The rest are coming, we raced down the hill. I won, I even beat Adam." Kim hit Adam's arm as she sat down.

"You cheated!" Adam said sitting down. "She pushes me aside and goes down."

"I still won! Snowboarding is so great, Tommy. You should try it, Tyler has an afternoon class. We should go."

"Haven't you spent enough time with Tyler?"

"Well, we've all been learning, I mean, we still have to tangle jumps and..."

"Whatever. I'm going to get some food." The others started coming into the dining floor as Tommy got a tray.

"Wow. Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't think so, Tommy's moody at times, you know that."

"Gosh, I just feel like..."  
"There's the cheater!" Aisha yelled. Kimberly laughed and ducked at the snowball heading her way. "Oh, I'll get you!" Aisha got hit with a snowball by Kim earlier. They all got their tray and some food. Kimberly found Tommy quiet. She touched his shoulder and put her head to rest on his shoulder. He lightly kissed her forehead and put his hand on her leg.

They rested a little before hitting the slope again later in the afternoon. Tommy finally got everyone their snow passes for every slope at any time this week. Kimberly was out with Tyler on the bumpy slopes with some of his class members. Aisha didn't like the bumps. Only Adam got them after just 4 tries. Everyone else was having trouble. Tommy went on the regular slopes with Katherine and Tracy. Tracy refused to leave this place with a busted fanny because of snowboard, she did the morning class, but refused to go on the bumps. Jason helped Kimberly up as she fell pretty hard.

"You okay?"

"I swear, my butt will never be the same." He smiled.

"Kimberly, you okay!" Tyler came over quickly.

"Yea."

"Nasty fall. Maybe you should sit out the bumps, it's not for everyone to learn."

"No, I got it." Tyler let her hold his arm as she made it back up the slope. Tommy was at the bottom of the slopes as Kim came down with Tyler. He was holding her hand as they stopped. She made it down without falling.

"You are amazing." Kim giggled. Tyler helped her off the snowboard without having to sit on the snow.

"Thanks." Tyler put the snowboard in the snow, standing up.

"You should really think about coming back tomorrow."

"Okay." Tommy stood there with his skis up in the snow.

"Back to teaching others." Tyler saw Tommy standing there. He walked back up the slopes. Aisha came down with Adam holding her hand, Jason not far behind.

"Hey, did you have fun on the slopes?" He nodded. "Great."

"Aww..man, I am beat," Aisha said sitting down to take off the snowboard.

"I know, my legs are burning. I need a rest."

"Tracy and Katherine are waiting at the lodge, we should go." Rocky and Tanya came down finally. They went to the car.

The boys were playing pool and the video games in the cabin house.

"So, Kim, guess what Professor Nettles said?"

"What?"

"The only A+ she can honestly say was you."

"Really?"

"Yea. Guess who was soo jealous?"

"Jealous?"

"Jenna. You picked a great song," Aisha said.

"Well, let's see it."

"What?"

"You showed the boys and Aisha, but I never got to see this choreography that made Rocky drop his burger," Tanya said.

"It wasn't that great."

"Yea, it was." Kimberly sighed.

"Fine." Kim pulled off her socks and moved the coffee table back. Tommy watched as Kimberly loaded her dance mix. 'I'm A Slave For You' started. She pulled off her tee, revealing a white sports bra. Aisha smiled. Kimberly waiting, just moving her hips as she waited on her point of the song. Rocky was about to take a shot and missed the white ball as Kim did a belly dancer move. Professor Nettles made each student add to a portion of their steps a belly sequence like belly dancers do. Kimberly finished with a smile. Katherine who was reading, hated how good Kim was at every little thing she tried.

"I'd give you an A," Aisha said.

"Yours was just as good."

"I know." Aisha danced to a 'N Sync song. Kimberly stood on the coffee table as the CD moved to another song. Aisha was pulled to dance as well. Tanya tried to get Katherine up, but she refused. Kimberly moved over to the pool area. She got on the table and motioned for Tommy. He shook his head. She moved around the balls left on the table. Rocky missed the white ball for the 3rd time due to Kim and Aisha's dancing. Tommy put his stick down and grabbed Kim by the waist and put her on the ground.

"We are trying to play a game here."

"Just trying to have some fun."

"Later." She rolled her eyes and walked away. Kimberly and Aisha decided to do some late night snowboarding with Jason. Tommy got 5 ski jets so they didn't have to use the car on the icing roads so much. Kimberly and Aisha shared on ski jet while Jason took another one. They didn't expect to find Tyler on the slopes so late, but welcomed him to join them.

3 am

Tommy woke up just as Kimberly and the rest got home. Kim put on the lamp, while Tommy faked sleep.

"I can't believe you got us lost!" Aisha whispered as she hung up her jumpsuit.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad!"

"I am frozen!"

"Kim, it wasn't that bad."

"I told you I should have lead, but oh no!" Kimberly pulled off her jumpsuit.

"We could have gotten attacked by a bear! Wolves! Both!" Jason put his hat, gloves and scarf aside.

"Aisha, don't be so dramatic, I got you home right."

"Whatever. Can't believe Tyler had the energy so late after all day teaching snowboarding."

"I know, but he is quite talented." Aisha smiled as Kim bit her lip.

"Stop drooling you two." Aisha shook her head at Jason.

"Night, Kim."

"Night." Kim went into the bathroom.

"So no goodnight to me."

"Bite me."

"Would like to." Aisha pushed him away. He chased after her up the stairs. Kimberly came out in her lavender slip. Stood next to the fireplace a while to warm up. She climbed into bed after turning off the lamp. Tommy had her Gizmo doll under him. She put her arm across his back as she laid her head on his back.

"Did you have fun with Tyler?"

"You're up."

"Well?"

"I had fun snowboarding, yes."

"With Tyler?"

"What does that mean?"

"You two seem pretty tight."

"He's a great instructor."

"Right."

"What is your problem?"

"We came here to have fun together, you seem to be interested in spending time with Tyler than any of us!"

"I asked you come snowboarding with me, you are the one who wanted to go off skiing with Katherine."

"She's the only one who skis. Everyone else seems to love snowboarding thanks to you."

"You are such a fucking ass!" She pushed the covers off.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't sleep with you when you are acting stupid!" She put on her white robe.

"Me, you are the one drooling and fawning all over a guy! All I have heard all day is Tyler this and Tyler that. Tyler is so amazing, so talented. Is this the way it's going to be the whole week?" She took a pillow from his head. "HEY!"

"Blow me!" She stormed upstairs. Aisha felt Kimberly fall to her bed. She sat up. "Move over please."

"Oh, no, lover's spat."

"He's such a dickhead!"

"I heard that!" Tommy yelled back.

"And a prick!" Tommy pounded a pillow and laid back to his stomach.

"You two can't fight, how are we suppose to win the bet, if you two fight. Now, go apologize and sleep with him."

"When hell freezes over. I would rather sleep in the snow than with him!"

"Go ahead!"

"Shut up!"

"You first!"

"Dick!"

"Crazy!"

"Bitch!"

"Takes one to know one!"  
"Both of you shut up!" Jason yelled.

"You shut up!" Kim hit the wall. Jason got up and slammed the girls' door.

"Seriously bro, I want my motorcycle, so you two better make up." Tommy groaned and went to sleep.

_Teaser: "Hey."  
__"Hey." She closed her robe. "Cold?" She nodded. Tommy cupped her face. "Come on." He kissed her. Her arms went around him as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Tommy laid her down still kissing. She pulled her robe off her shoulders and moved up more for Tommy. Tommy laid on top of her kissing._

_oooo...is there sex in the forecast:)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

10 am

Tommy woke up to find Kimberly in her purple crochet sweater and blue capri tights. She was fixing her hair when she saw him awake. Aisha came down dressed. Kimberly was tossed some lipstick.

"Here's that color."

"Thanks, I can't believe I forgot my lipstick."  
"Getting like someone."

"Shut up." Tommy got up and went to the bathroom. Aisha went to help Tanya make breakfast. Kimberly went into the bathroom just as Tommy turned on the showerhead. She start applying her make-up, silver and pink shimmer and . Tommy moved behind her to get his puff. She briefly looked up at him in the mirror. Tommy dropped his boxers and stepped inside the stall. Kim sighed. After breakfast, Kimberly pulled down the white jumpsuit with rainbow stripes. She had Aisha do her hair into 2 braids. She put on rainbow socks, gloves, scarf, white ear muffins and rainbow hat. She slipped on her black fur boots. Tommy took her snowboard after picking his skis in the truck. She handed him her skis as well.

Tyler had already started teaching the class some basics from yesterday.

"Kimberly!" He waved to her.

"Look, loverboy is waiting." Kim looked at Tommy.

"Be good," Aisha said nudging him. She followed Kimberly.

"So, ready for the big slopes?"

"Yea."

"Great."

6pm

They didn't get back to the cabin house until sunset. They ordered Chinese food for dinner. Kimberly sat on the coffee table eating with her chopsticks like most of the rest, watching tv. The only tv was in the living room.

"So any fellows wanna go shopping with us?" The Mountain had a huge 4 story shopping center with stores Kim loved. She had the pamphlet in front of her as she turned around.

"No thank you," Jason said.

"Oh, how come?"

"You and Aisha, shopping. I have heard the horror stories."

"Hey!" Aisha and Kim said.

"From who!" Jason pointed to Tommy. "What did you say?" Tommy looked at Kim.

"The truth." She glared at him. He glared back. She turned around.

"Ass," she muttered. Aisha slapped the back of Tommy's head. He looked at her.

"Apologize." He shook his head. "Ass." Everyone changed into their PJ's. Kim put on her brown coat and went outside as they had a little snowball fight. The girls turned into for bed pretty early. Kimberly once again sleeping with Aisha. In the middle of the morning, Kimberly woke up. She stared up at the ceiling before getting up. She stood at the balcony staring down at Tommy. She held the railing and watched him for the longest. Tommy woke up and felt Kim near. He felt the bed for her, when the spot was empty he turned off his stomach. He looked up and saw her. Tommy pulled the covers off him and went to the steps. Kim walked down the stairs. They met half-way.

"Hey."

"Hey." She closed her robe. "Cold?" She nodded. Tommy cupped her face. "Come on." He kissed her. Her arms went around him as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Tommy laid her down still kissing. She pulled her robe off her shoulders and moved over more for Tommy. Tommy laid on top of her kissing. Aisha woke up and felt the bed. When she found Kim gone, she smiled. Aisha quickly got up and went outside. Kimberly was on top, holding Tommy's face as she kissed him. Tommy rolled them over once again. He pulled the covers up more around them. Aisha smiled. Tommy pulled away and laid on her chest. She rubbed his head as he closed his eyes. Kim looked up and saw Aisha. She smiled and waved. Aisha groaned.

Next morning

8 am

Aisha shook Kim's shoulder as she came from her shower. Tommy woke up as well.

"Come on, get up if you're going."

"I'm up, I'm up." Kimberly sat up. Tommy tried to pull her back. "Are you coming?" Tommy closed his eyes.

"5 girls shopping..." Kim kissed Tommy's chest.

"I'll try on some sexy lingerie at Victoria's Secret."

"Whatever I want?"

"Sure."

"And you won't make me try on anything."

"Uh, okay. You can veto me."

"No."

"Okay, I'll only ask you twice."

"Once."

"Don't make me say thrice."

"Thrice?"

"Whatever."

"Fine, twice. Only. Then I veto."

"Fine." They kissed. "Come, wash my back." He groaned. Kim laughed. They showered and got dressed.She slid on her pink fuzzy hat after drying her hair. Kimberly put on her brown jacket with help from Tommy. Tommy drove one car while Jason took the other. They all decided to spend the day at the mallwith no skiing or snowboarding. They didn't go home until the mall closed. They got tickets for a late movie at like 10 and didn't get home until nearly 1. Kimberly put on her lavender slip and white robe and made some hot cocoa. Tommy sat watching tv, when she came over. Tommy pulled out a bag from shopping.

"Here."

"What is it?"

"Open it." She opened the bag and found a lunchbox. It had Gizmo on the front. She laughed.

"Thank you." She kissed him.

"Open it."

"More?" He nodded. Kimberly opened it. She found a star drop necklace, flower charm bracelet, flower belly ring set with vine chain, toe rings, and fairy dust necklace and bracelet. "Thank you sweetie." She kissed him again.

"You're welcome."

"You are too good for me."

"Quite right." She laughed. "I love you."

"Love you too." They kissed and went to bed.

_Teaser: "There you are! I was looking for you! Want to dance?" Kim yelled over the loud music.  
__"Ask loverboy!" Tommy was leaning up against the wall. His arms folded across his chest.  
__"Not that again."  
__"You were practically fucking him on stage!"  
__"I..we were dancing! We dance like that all the time!"  
__"Exactly, but we are dating, not you and him."  
__"I dance like that with Rocky and Jason and you say nothing!"  
__"They don't want you!"  
__"Wow, thanks." _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

2 days later

9 am

Kimberly woke up to feel the bed empty. She groaned and opened the the covers. Tommy was drinking some coffee as Kim walked in. They kissed. It was Wednesday morning, October 23rd. Kimberly laid on his back.

"You feel okay?" She nodded.

"I don't like waking up without you." He rubbed her head.

"I'll make some eggs for you."

"Thank you." They kissed. Tommy nodded. "Who else is up?"

"Uh, Aisha and Jason headed out with Katherine and Tanya to get some bagels and coffee since we were out and do some grocery shopping as well. Adam and Tracy went skiing early. Rocky is still in bed." She nodded. Tommy broke the last eggs. Kimberly opened the paper to the life section. She got grabbed a few grapes. Tommy place the plate in front of her. She gave him a kiss and grabbed a piece of toast. Tommy took the paper.

"Hey!" He smiled. They went and showered.Tommy was looking for some socks as Kim slid on her blue jumpsuit after putting on all her rainbow gear. They went skiing alone.

Tyler found them at the bottom of the slopes

"Hey."

"Hey!"

"There's this party going on at the barn. Lots of people, you should come."

"Uh, sure. Sounds like fun."

"Great. I'll see you all there." Kim nodded. "Oh, don't dress too much, the barn will be soo hot, trust me." Kim smiled. Tyler waved to them as they walked away.

"We are not going."

"What?"

"Come on, he's totally into you."

"So, I'm not into him and that's what matters."

"No that's not all that matters. I don't want to spend my evening, fighting boys off my girlfriend."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't worry so much. Your girlfriend can handle herself." They went back to the slope lodge. Aisha was just talking to Tyler.

"Party tonight."

"I know. Tommy doesn't want to go?"

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want Tyler hitting on me."

"He's soo not into you."

"I know. Tell loghead."

"He doesn't want Kim. He knows, he sees that you are her boyfriend and he knows Kim loves you."

"Whatever."

7pm

Kimberly found herself looking for something to wear in her terry robe after showering. Tommy was ironing shirt in a towel. Kimberly pulled out a dress which caused Tommy to say no flat.

"What?"

"It's cold out there!"

"It's not that short!"

"Put it away."

"Yes, Daddy." Kim folded it back. Kimberly pulled out another dress. Tommy shook his head. She smiled.

"Fine, Beautiful, don't ask me to hold you when you are freezing."

"Maybe Tyler can warm me up."

"Watch it." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Kimberly went into the bathroom with her dress and other things. Tommy came into the bathroom and found Kimberly standing in a green/black skirted v-string with cherry applique and black sheer stockings applying lipgloss. Tommy held her by the waist. "You are wearing it."

"Well, you did ask me to buy it and show it off."

"I told you only for me."

"Well, who else is gonna see it, but you." She turned in his arms. Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I also have it in white/pink and all black." Tommy groaned and kissed her. Aisha looked around for the couple. She went to the bathroom and found them kissing. Kim's bare back to her. Tommy looked up and saw her. He closed the door.

"I really like black or yellow car!" Kimberly pulled away. They both laughed. Kimberly put on her black halter dress. Tommy put on a black shirt, khakis and boots. Kimberly slid on her black platform boots with help from Tommy. He loved her legs and feet, though she sometimes couldn't think of why. Tommy just loved every aspect of her body. It didn't take him longto learn every curve, every freckle, every inch of her body. Everyone was ready by 9pm. Kimberly put on her light blue foxy fur pom pom coat.

The barn was getting packed at the group arrived. Tyler saw them come on. He waved for them. They went over to him.

"This is my favorite student, here." He held his hand out for Kimberly. She took it. "Kim, meet, Brian, Teri, Derek, Mike, Sara, and Sean."

"Hi." Tyler helped her from her coat. "These are my best friends, Aisha, Jase, Adam, Rocky, Tommy, Tanya, Tracy, and Katherine." They all shook hands.

"So, when did you all get here?"

"Late Friday night."

"Cool."

"Let's get some drinks going," Derek said clapping. Tommy elected to be DD, designated driver with Katherine. Kimberly danced with Tommy. Tyler was able to pull her away to dance. They got on a stage area. Tommy stood there watching them. Katherine smiled. She tried to get Tommy to dance with her, but he always said no.

"If you stare any harder, you might burn a hole in them."

"I don't need to hear that, Katherine."'

"I told you."

"Don't go there!" Tommy walked away. Kimberly pulled Aisha on stage with her.

"Dance with him," she whispered in her ear. "Please!" Aisha nodded. Kimberly slipped down. She got something to drink.

"Having fun?" Katherine asked.

"Yep. You?"

"Yea."

"What's that smile about?"

"Nothing." Katherine walked away. A boy asked her to dance. She did. Kimberly took another the cup and went to find Tommy.

"There you are! I was looking for you! Want to dance?"Kim yelled over the loud music.

"Ask loverboy!" Tommy was leaning up against the wall. His arms folded across his chest.

"Not that again."

"You were practically fucking him on stage!"

"I..we were dancing. We dance like that all the time."

"Exactly, but we are dating, not you and him."

"I dance like that with Rocky or Jason and you say nothing!"

"They don't want you!"

"Wow, thanks."

"You want them to want you?"

"NO! I just mean, you are making a big thing out of nothing!"

"If I was dancing like that with another girl, let's say Katherine, you wouldn't care?"

"NO! I know you love me, dancing is just that, dancing!"

"Well, here comes loverboy." Tyler walked over.

"Hey, want to dance again?"

"Uh, in a minute." Tyler nodded and walked a little away. "Don't call him loverboy, okay. He's a good guy."

"Fine, go to your good guy."

"You're such an ass!" Kim walked away. Tyler followed her. A person passing by with a tray of jello shots. Tommy took two and crushed the cups. Kimberly found herself sandwiched between Tyler and Sean. She didn't want to be, but somehow was. Tommy angrily, came over and shoved them off her. The boys started shoving each other. Kimberly got behind them to stop a potential fight. "Stop it!" Tommy was shoved back by Kimberly. "Walk away!" She pointed away. Tyler right behind her cursing at Tommy.

"I'm leaving, either you come now or stay."

"I'm not leaving and neither are you!"

"Like hell I'm staying." Tommy stormed out. Kim turned to Tyler.

"I'm sorry." She ran after Tommy. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem!"

"Yes, god, we were dancing and you blow up! I don't understand you!"

"You were practically flirting and teasing with any thing with a dick!"

"Oh, right. Okay. I don't know why you are in this funky mood, but Tyler is not a threat to you. I don't even like him. I love you."

"I don't care. I just don't care." Tommy got into the car.

"Don't you drive away." Tommy started the car. "Tommy, I'm begging you to stay." Tommy put the car in drive. "You can't just walk away when we have a fight!" Kim hit the car as he pulled away. Kim wiped her eyes and went back inside.

"Where's Tommy?" Jason asked.

"Don't fucking ask!" Kim stormed away. She went to get warm.

"He'll cool off and come back," Aisha said pulled Kim to dance after she took 2 shots. Aisha took the third shot away. "Calm down."

"Please give me my damn jello."

"As long as you promise this is you last one."

"Fine!" Aisha handed it back to her. "Can we go dance?"

"Sure." Kim wiped her eyes. They went and danced.

_Teaser: "Tommy!" She slowly opened the car door. He was hunched over the wheel. The tree started to crackle and pop. "Tommy!"  
__"Kim, go slow!" Jason yelled. "Try and wake him!" Kimberly pulled the door all the way and touched Tommy. __"Tommy, baby, wake up." She couldn't get him awake, so she slowly got in the car to get his seatbelt off. As she released the belt, the tree popped more causing the car to fall a little more out. Kim screamed. _

_cue suspense music :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They were all dancing, when Kimberly gasped and started to sway."Tommy!"

Jason quickly caught her. He held her head up as her nose started to bleed. Kimberly could feel Tommy in pain.

"Aisha! Towel quick!" The crowd around them slowly started to move away.

"Tommy, something is wrong!" Kim pulled the towel away from her face. She pushed Aisha's hands away. "We have to go!"

"Kim, you are not making any sense!"

"He's hurt!" She pulled away and stood up. "We have to go now!" Kimberly got up and went to grab her coat. Jason tried to stop her but she wouldn't. "Keys now!" Katherine shook her head.

"You've been drinking!"

"Keys, now or so help me Katherine, I'll.."

"I'll drive," Jason said. "I only had one drink like hours ago." Kimberly put on her coat and got into the driverseat.

"We all can't fit!"

"Fine, some stay, whatever! But lets go!"

"I'll stay," Katherine said.

"Me too," Tanya added. Rocky put his arm around Tanya.

"Call us, if you need us." Aisha nodded and got into the car. Adam told Tracy to stay. She agreed. Jason pulled out the lot. They were driving for about 10 minutes, when Kimberly gasped.

"He's close!" She sat forward. After another 5 minutes, Kimberly made Jason come to a halt. "He's here!" She jumped out.

"Kim, come back!" Kimberly ran ahead. They were near a curve. On the road you could tell a car went off the curve into the ditch. They ran to the edge. Kim screamed for Tommy. Kim's car was over the curve down the slope.

"Tommy!" Kimberly without thinking or hesitation went down. Jason tried to grab and stop her.

"KIM!" She slid down the cliff. Adam stopped Jason. She slid hard, but didn't care.

"That tree won't hold both of you." Kimberly slid down to the small cliff where the car was barely hanging on with a tree. Aisha ran back to the car and grabbed a cell phone. She called 911.

"Where are we!" Jason took thephone and directed the police where they were. Kimberly slowly crept out to the car door.

"Tommy!" She slowly opened the car door. He was hunched over the wheel. The tree started to crackle and pop. "Tommy!"

"Kim, go slow!" Jason yelled. "Try and wake him!" Kimberly pulled the door all the way and touched Tommy.

"Tommy, baby, wake up." She couldn't get him awake, so she slowly got in the car to get his seatbelt off. As she released the belt, the tree popped more causing the car to fall a little more out. Kim screamed. She pulled on Tommy hard. "Tommy, babe, you gotta go on a diet!" She tugged him. Tommy woke to pull both of them from the car and to the small cliff. The tree finally gave as the two landed. "Bessy!" Kim watched it fall. Tommy's face buried in Kim's chest. She rubbed his head. "Hey."

"Kim?"

"You owe me a car." He smiled and closed his eyes, hugging her tighter. Aisha turned to Jason and hugged him. Jason held her tight as she cried.

"I don't know what we are, but I'm willing to find out." Aisha raised her head. She smiled and nodded. They kissed. The police was able to pull the couple up and take Tommy to the hospital. Tommy had just a separated shoulder, bruised knee, bruised forehead and conscious.

Next morning

Kimberly helped Tommy from the car and into the cabin. She pulled off his jacket. Aisha already had the couch pulled out for him. Kimberly sat him down before pulling off her light blue coat.

"So, we have a huge problem. How are we getting home with one less car and neither of us are able to rent a car?" Kimberly covered up Tommy and shrugged. Tommy was on pain medication because of his headache and shoulder. He was asleep fast.

"I don't care, Tommy and I can stay here until my car is fixed." The car was in the shop, there wasn't as much damage from the fall as you would think. The mechanic, said the time will be waiting on the parts to come.

"You know, he's okay."

"I could have lost him last night, Sha." They hugged. Kimberly went and showered. She stood in front of the mirror in her towel crying. Jason pushed the door open.

"Hey." He pulled her to him. They hugged. She cried harder against him. Kimberly finallychanged her clothes from last night, just in a simple sweater andplaid mini. She went over to Tommy and climbed into bed with him. Tommy moved to her chest. She held him tightly.

1pm

Kimberly was making lunch, as the rest was out enjoying skiing and snowboarding. Tommy asked them to go have fun, he was fine. Kimberly came in carrying some sandwiches.

"Are you still in a pain?"

"No, the medication helps with that."

"Good."

"I'm soo sorry about your car."

"Bessy will be fine. Now, eat." There was a knock at the door. Kimberly went to get it. "Tyler, hey. What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Tommy. I came to say I'm sorry."

"He's okay, but thanks."

"How's the car?"

"Bad."

"Look, I kind of feel responsible."

"Tyler, this wasn't your fault, it was just something that happened."

"I know, but still. Look, I was thinking, you could use my car."

"What?"

"Yea, drive it home and when you car is ready, I'll drive it to LA and get my car back."

"I can't allow you to give us your car."

"I never use it! Trust me. Because I'm asking you to."

"Thanks." He handed over some keys. There was 2 cars in the driveway.

"Now, don't go running it off some cliff." Kim laughed.

"Thank you." She hugged him. "I promise I'll take care of your car."

"See you later."

"Bye." She closed the door. "Well, problem solved." She put the keys on the counter.

"I guess he really is a good guy." Kim smiled. She reached over and kissed him.

"See, I told ya so." Tommy's arm was in a sling. Kim kissed his bad shoulder. Tommy groaned. "What's wrong?"

"Just my back."

"How about we go down to the Jacuzzi and I'll massage my poor baby's back."

"Okay, but you are going to have to help me."

"Of course." She put him on a pair of swimtrunks, after she put on her raspberry embroidered bikini. She slipped onTommy's brown sandals. She put his bathrobe around him and her gray marled duster. She carried the sandwiches and drinks and followed Tommy down to the hut.

3pm

Aisha came into the cabin with Jason. They looked around and found no one there. Jason pulled her to him. He cupped her face. They kissed. After 10 minutes, the door swung open with Rocky coming in with the rest. Jason and Aisha pulled away.

"Where are the bunnies!"

"Don't call them that!"

"Where are they?" Aisha asked. "You think they are..."

"Let's find them." They all went down to the hut. Jason sneaked in to find Tommy holding Kim in his lap with one arm as she sucked on his neck. She moved him to flat on his back as they started kissing again, when Rocky's stiffed laughed from outside stopped them. Kimberly sat up.

"OUT!" Jason smiled and left. "Just 3 more days. Just 3 more day!" She helped Tommy up.

"We gotta get them having sex and soon," Aisha said as she saw them coming out the hut.

"How?"

"Trust me." Aisha ate some fruit and winked at Jason.

Kimberly put her PJ's, and played her guitar for Tommy. He sat there listening as she played some new songs. It became a set, as everyone came around and listened. Aisha even played the piano.

Next morning

9am

Kimberly waved to everyone as they headed out.

"You should have gone out too."

"And miss a chance to spend with my baby. Hells no."

"Hells no?"

"You know how I work it." She climbed into bed with him. They kissed.

"It's been a week."

"Technically, not until 5 pm."

"Are you serious!"

"Yes." She started kissing him again. "But we can still do this." Tommy put his arm around her as they kissed. Aisha and Jason changed all clocks one hour behind to fool the couple into having sex an hour before the deadline was over with. Kimberly put on her black tee and capris as Tommy slept. She noticed with the medication, he usually is out for many hours at a time, but that's what 600mg of Vicodin does. The doctors wanted him resting the first few days before doing any strendous activities. Kim made sure. She watched a little tv, rubbing Tommy's head. Kimberly would check the clock nearly every hour. Finally, she slipped from bed and went into the bathroom. She stared at the tub and smiled. Tommy woke up and felt for Kimberly.

"Kim?" He looked over at the clock and it just read 2 pm. Kim had set up many candles and incents around the tube. She made a tray with chocolates, fruits, whip cream, and ice cream. She came ou the bathroom and found Tommy trying to get up.

"Hey, hold on." She quickly went to his side. "I have a suprise for you."

"What?"

"Well, it's a surprise!" Tommy leaned on her shoulder. He noticed she was naked beneath her robe. Tommy smiled as she opened the bathroom door.

"Wow, Kim." She sat him on the toilet and turned on the small stereo. She closed the door finally. Kimberly took off his sling slowly. Kim planted a kiss on his shoulder. Tommy smiled as she pulled his tank and boxers off. She pulled off his knee tape and helped him into the tub. Tommy sat down slowly as the bubbles surrounded him. "Aww..so great."

"Well, move over mister," Kim said opening her robe and dropped it to the ground. Tommy moved a little and allowed her inside. She moaned and sat down. Tommy held the side of the tub with one hand, his other arm couldn't be raised up much. Kimberly sat between his legs. She moved some bubbles along his arms and chest. She ran her hands along his bad shoulder. "Does it hurt much?"

"Only when I move it." He laughed. Kim started to massage it. "Ow." She slightly squeezed it.

"Sorry."

"Sok." She poured an handful of water over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"This. Saving my life."

"You've saved my life millions of times."

"Yea, as a ranger..."

"Not always with your powers. You've saved my heart." She held his face and kissed him. "Remember, Titanic, you jump, I jump?"

"Yea."

"Well, that's us."

"I jump, you jump. Let's just make sure that, this is the last jump."

"Deal." They kissed.

_Teaser: The gang didn't get home until real late. They went out for dinner, and came back to find Kimberly and Tommy awake with Kimberly on top. She was rubbing his head laughing. They could tell they were both naked. __"Hey!"  
__"Hey." Tommy moved the sheet move from Kim's waist up more._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

3pm

Tommy walked out the bathroom with Kimberly. They dried out and slid into the bed.

"Only a few hours to go."

"I am really proud of us."

"Why?"

"God, do you know how hard it is not to jump your bone?" Kim smiled as she helped lay down comforty. She ran her hand along his chest and face.

"Good to know." They both laughed. "Can we take a little nap?"

"Don't want to have to sex, not like anyone is around."

"Beautiful, 2 hours."

"Okay." She laid her head on his chest. Kim set the alarm for 5, but accidently let it skip to 6. She went to sleep with Tommy.

Aisha cursed as she looked inside. It was 4 by her watch, but the couple was still asleep. Jason came up behind her.

"We should wake them!"

"Nah, they won this battle. If we wake them and they see it's 5, they won't with us here. Damn it, I didn't think they could do it."

"None of us did, why do you think we made the bet."

"Okay. Let's go back."

6pm(clock time)

Kimberly woke up and clicked off the clock. She simply laid back on Tommy.

"Hungry?" She whispered. Tommy simply groaned and put his arm around her tighter. "Wanna have sex?" Tommy groaned a no. Kim laughed. "Sure?" He nodded against her neck. "Okay." They went back asleep.

10pm

The gang didn't get home until real late. They went out for dinner, and came back to find Kimberly and Tommy awake with Kimberly on top. They could tell they were both naked. She was rubbing his head laughing.

"Hey!"

"Hey." Tommy moved the sheet more from Kim's waist up to cover her back."How's was the slopes?"

"Great, and shopping."

"You went shopping without me!"

"Well, you were here with loverboy."

"Don't call me loverboy," Tommy said.

"So, have you two had sex?"

"Not yet."

"Wow, surprise, surprise."

"Why not?" Aisha sat on the arm of the couch.

"Well, if we could go a week, why not more? Besides, we know what you did."

"What?"

"Changing all the clocks like that!" Aisha laughed.

"Totally Jase's idea!"

"HEY! Don't lie! I said they would figure it out."

"I didn't figure it out until the tv said 7 and our clock showed 8, then I noticed all said 8, naughty girl." Aisha shrugged.

"Can't say I didn't try. You two hungry or thirsty?"

"Nah, we ate." Kim moved toTommy's side and pulled the sheet to cover herself more. She sat up and picked up her robe. She put it on and went to the bathroom. Jason went over to Tommy.

"So, tell the truth."

"About?"

"You two had sex."

"No, not yet."

"Seriously, bro."

"Seriously, Jase, we waited..are waiting."

"Wow."

"Besides, we have been thinking of what exactly to get as our awards."

"Hey, I don't have any money," Rocky said.

"Me too," Aisha said.

"Kim was thinking about cooking, cleaning and slave work, but I want more."

"Don't get greedy," Aisha said. "We made a bet, but get too cocky about it."

"Oh, we are allowed," Kim said coming out in her green tee and pink stripe pajama bottoms. She placed her robe on the arm. "You all didn't think we could do it and made sure of it. I mean, we were practically hounded every minute!"

"So, a bet is a bet. We have to make sure you don't break it."

"Oh, so following us and planting traps was fair?"

"Totally."

"Losers. Be prepared for hell." Kim got into bed.

In the middle of the night, Tommy held Kim by the waist as she straddled his waist, making love to him. She would bend down often to kiss him. They sat up together, kissing. When Tommy came inside her, he fell back to the bed. Kim's hands fell beside his head as she tried to catch her breath. She smiled and laid up against his neck.

"I love you," she whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too, Beautiful."

Next Day

They all decided to spend their last day at the slopes. Kimberly slid on her black jumpsuit and black boots. Tommy sat around watching everyone ski or snowboard. Kimberly stayed with him most of the time, only leaving to snowboard an hour. Tyler told them about this great resturante for them that night. Kimberly was getting ready, as Tommy tried to shave. He hated only having one good arm. And it was his left arm, but Tommy is right-handed. Kimberly applying eyeliner, sighed and took the razer from him.

"I'm not helpless."

"Yea, well, at your rate, you might die from lost of blood." She cleaned the cuts and finished his shave.Kim helped Tommy with his clothes after she put on her dress, jeans and boots. They all headed to the resturante. The food was amazing and the dinner went on until very early in the morning. The group got home around 1 am, and went to bed. Kimberly stripped down Tommy before putting on her PJ's from last night. They went to sleep.

Next day

They all slept in pretty late that morning. No one really waking up until nearly 10 am. They still had to all pack and slightly clean the place before leaving. Tommy was about to get into the driver seat of his truck. Kim slipped on her coat.

"What are you doing?" Kimberly stood there. Her hands on her hips.

"Uh, driving."

"You have one arm." Kimberly threw away a bag of trash from the truck.

"I can drive."

"Move." She held her hand out for the keys. "Are you crazy!"

"I can drive!"

"Boy, if you don't get in that passenger seat." Tommy dropped the keys in her hand. He walked over to the passenger side. Jason smiled getting into Tyler's car. Aisha took Jason's car to drive. Tommy closed his door after Kim did.

"You don't know the way!"

"Well, that's what you are for."

"You hate when I direct you."

"Because you tell me things right before I am suppose to do them! Give a little warning and we shall be fine."

"Fine, but I control the radio."

"Hells no!" She smiled and reached over to kiss him. "For a while." They kissed. Jason beeped the horn as they kissed for more than 5 minutes. Kimberly gave him the middle finger from the window before starting the car. She pulled out the driveway first followed by Jason and Aisha.

6:30 pm

Kimberly waved to Aisha as they passed the girls' complex before heading over to the boys' loft. The drive home took a little over 6 hours. Rocky got out the car and jumped into the truck with Kim and Tommy. Jason had to drop off Katherine before heading over to the loft. They unloaded all their things. Kimberly made Tommy sit down as she and the rest carried up the bags.

"We should order pizza, haven't had good pizza in a week!"

"You ate pizza like Thursday," Jason said.

"That was mountain pizza, not from Pete's Pizzeria."

"You mean, Greasy Pete." Kimberly got some water. Tommy pulled her to his lap. She kissed his cheek. They ate pizza and went to their rooms to retire for the evening. Tommy watched Kimberly searching for her PJ's. She found them and put them on.

"Why are you putting them on?"

"To sleep in."

"Why when I'm just gonna take them off?"

"Haha, we will see." She got into bed with him. 'Oh how she hated when he was right at time' Kim thought as Tommy and Kimberly laid naked from making love. She kissed his chest and went asleep. Tommy went to sleep smiling after saying 'I love you'. She whispered the same back in her sleep.

_Teaser:__Aisha standing in her Daisy flower fairy costume and silver plats. Her new belly yellow stud showing. Kimberly finally got her to go get one. Jason came up behind Aisha and held her waist. He kissed her cheek, getting a giggle from her.  
__"Stop it! I have to finish this."  
__"Man, let's stay home and play." _

_Slight Jason and Aisha moment to come, don't worry much more Tommy and Kimberly still to come_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

4 days later

10am

The loft was set-up for Halloween. Kimberly spent so much money on decorating. She didn't care, she loved dressing up places for Halloween. Though it was Thursday, and there was classes tomorrow, they were all heading out to party in the streets until early morning. Kimberly had the place so spooky, sometimes Rocky would scream out of the blue when something scary caught his eye. Aisha was doing Kim's hair that morning, after Kim added white and pink hair pieces to Aisha's hair. They didn't want to wait until later on to do all of this, so all they would have to do was make-up and put on their costumes. This year, all the boys were going as members of the Rat Pack. Kimberly was going to be princess Leia in the famous Star Wars bikini. Aisha going as a sexy fairy, by Jason's account. Katherine and Tanya as playboy bunnies. Adam was a little upset that Tracy couldn't go out due to her huge history exam in the morning. Kim had found an almost exact double of the bikini, much to Tommy's dislike. She modeled it for him, causing him to shake his head.

"Man, this hair is heavy," Kim said after Aisha finished adding the long brown hair with light blonde streaks. It reached past Kim's butt close to her thighs. "Man, this is why I don't grow my hair too long." Kim in her white smocked top, spearmint pants and white platforms, looked at herself in the mirror.

"Did you finish my fairy wing?"

"Yep, in Tommy's room. I added more shimmer and sparkles. I hope you like it."

"Thanks." Aisha went and got them along with Kim's silver ankle and leg wrap 4'' sandals. "I can't get too drunk tonight or I will bust my ass in these shoes."

"I told you to just wear flat like me."

"I gotta be taller than you for once." Kim laughed. She went to wake Tommy up. He groaned after she slapped his butt.

"Hey."

"Morning, come on." He yawned and stretched.

"Wow, your hair."

"Like it."

"Yea." Tommy showered, Kim dressed him. They went to their classes.

7pm

After a long dinner, they all went back to get dressed. Aisha brought her things over to the boys' loft to get ready. Kimberly sat at the island as Aisha braided her hair and ending with a golden ties. Aisha standing in her Daisy flower fairy costume and silver plats. Her new belly yellow stud showing. Kimberly finally got her to go get one. Jason came up behind Aisha and held her waist. He kissed her cheek, getting a giggle from her.

"Stop it! I have to finish this."

"Man, let's stay home and play."

"Eww! Don't need to hear this," Kim said standing. Aisha finished adding the slight crown on Kim's head. She grabbed her suit and went into Tommy's room. Tommy was trying to button his shirt. "Here, let me help you."

"I can dress myself."

"Fine." Kimberly opened her bag and started putting on her bikini costume. As she put on her arm cuffs and golden bracelets, Tommy groaned. She fixed her necklace plate.

"Help."

"What was that?"

"Kim!" She smiled and helped him. She did his tie and kissed him. "You have to find a wear to keep that skirt centered."

"Aisha was thinking glue, but it's fine. It won't show much." She lifted the back to show Tommy black v-string with rainbow butterfly-back. He groaned. She put on her brown leg wrap sandals. Bending down, not a good idea. Tommy came up behind her.

"God, you are so sexy." He held her by the waist and started kissing her neck. Kim moaned, her arms came around to his neck. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed and slowly fell to the bed. Kimberly, not one to waste time, sat up and undid Tommy's pants.

"So, I was thinking about putting my hair up instead of leaving it curly for the...oh, sooo sorry!" Aisha stood in the doorway and quickly slammed the door behind her. "You two gotta learn to lock your door!" Aisha shook her head. Kim and Tommy laughed.

"Later."

"Now."

"Later."

"Now!"

"Tommy." She made an angry face at him.

"Fine." He got up. She fixed his pants. She added her earrings and they went out. Tanya and Katherine arrived, along with Kat's date for the night, Joey. He was in her Freshman 101 class.

"Damn girl!" Rocky said. Tanya slapped him. "You can't seriously got out in that."

"I came here in it."

"Guys, tell her!" Tanya had her chest stuffed and cute bunny ears.

"What, I can't say anything, look at Kim."

"HEY! Our costumes are fine! I think it's cute," Kim said getting some punch.

"We should head to the party," Adam said adjusting his tie. A buzz at the door. Jason answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I come up?"

"Tracy?" Adam hit the button. "Tracy."

"Yea." Adam hit the button to buzz her up. Tracy came up.

"Oh, so glad I didn't miss you guys." She stood in her Disney, Belle costume.

"I thought you had a test?"

"Well, I do, but I can stay out a little bit. I mean, it's college, we are suppose to have fun!" Adam laughed.

"Yay! Yo go girl," Kim said. They headed over the party zone on Main street. The club was rented out for Halloween.

"Oh wow!" Aisha said as they came inside. Kimberly held Tommy's arm as they walked around.

11pm

Tommy stood up against the wall, everyone was dancing. Tommy and Kimberly spent most the night sitting or standing around drinking a little. Kim was bored completely, only getting to dance a few times. Kim was leaning up against him. She turned and laid her head up against his chest.

"Wanna dance?"

"No." Her arms went around him.

"Why not?"

"I look funny dancing with one arm."

"No, you don't. Please."

"You can go dance."

"By myself?"

"I'll watch." She smiled.

"Fine." The beat changed to "Badaboom". Kimberly walked away. She started dancing. Tommy smiled as she moved around. The manager was looking down at the dance floor and saw Kimberly. He was judging girls dancing and whomever impressed him would win a gran tonight.  
"Her." He pointed Kim out. Kimberly continued dancing. The host went to the stage. "You! Come!" Kimberly pointed to herself. "Yea! Come here!" Tommy pushed Kimberly to go up on stage. "Repeat the last beats." The DJ nodded and re-spun the song. Kimberly stood on stage. "A gran for you if you dance like you were." A camera was taping it. Tommy shouted to her. Kimberly stood looking down at the crowd cheering her on. Jenna walked away as Kim was the only picked to dance on stage after the host spent a while checking out Jenna. Kim smiled and started dancing, the crowd went wild. The boys all cheering her. Aisha stood on a chair screaming for Kim. "Damn, that was hot, what do you all say!" The crowd yelled. "This is yours." Kim showed the money after she won it. Tommy stood at the stage to help her down. Kim's arms went around his neck as she got down. He hugged her back. She laughed. They kissed and danced a little.  
They got home around 3 am. Tommy sat on his bed, as Kimberly started pulling off her costume. Her hair was the first to be pulled out. She did it slow and sexual to tease him. Tommy tugged at his suit and tie.  
"Let's go shower." She pulled his arm went her. He would follow her naked body to the end of the world. Tommy and Kimberly stood in the shower, letting the water pound their sweaty bodies, as they made love. Tommy held Kim's hip as she arched her back against him. Kimberly allowed Tommy lay on her back, holding her, as they both caught their breaths. Kim loved how sometimes, Tommy would let her be the one to hold them up. Kim's hands on the shower wall. She reached back and rubbed his head. After showering, Kim put Tommy on some boxers and herself in a bluish yellow plaid shirt with pink shorts. They got into bed and went to sleep.

Next day  
7:35am

Kimberly groaned and hit the alarm clock. Tommy barely moved off her chest.

"Come on, sweetie."

"Five more minutes, I promise." Kimberly slipped from beneath him.

"Tommy, move your ass! We only got 20 minutes before class." Tommy sighed and got up with her. She put on her white crop wrap, blue tank, black yoga pants and black lace-up sneakers. They went to classes. Kimberly had to stop by the Art studio to hand in some works. She found a flyer about a contest to have your work displayed. She walked around the studio looking at paintings and sculptures all around the place. She held her briefcase to her chest and she came to the office where it said to submit your work.  
"I shouldn't be here," she whispered. Aisha and Tommy pushed her to go and submit her work. Winner would get to design a piece to be displayed infront of the Art studio for all to see. A person in the office came out.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you here to turn in your work?"

"Yea."

"Well, are you scared?"

"Sort of."

"Understandable. Lots of people are frighten when their work is going to be judged, but I assure you, criticism doesn't kill, only helps."

"Right." Kim smiled and pulled out her work. "I guess, you take this."

"Yep. Wow, these are nice. I'll make sure they get a perfect spot." She took the 3 works, one in color paint, and 2 in black-and-white.

"Thanks," Kim said walking away.

"Dear.." Kim turned around. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Kim smiled and walked out.

4pm

"Hey."

"Hey," Kim said opening the loft door. Tommy was doing some laundry. She closed the door.

"So, did you turn them in?"

"Yea."

"Good." They kissed. "I was thinking maybe us going out tonight."

"Where?"

"Nowhere special, just some dinner."

"Okay. Can I take a nap first?"

"You okay?"

"Just tired I guess."

"Go, sleep. I'll wake you." Kimberly went and laid down.

6:30pm

Tommy stood ironing Kim's jeans as she showered. He was already dressed and knew she would take a while after such a long nap. Kim came out in a short towel. She kissed Tommy's shoulder before wiping down her wet hair.

"So, where are we going?"

"Just some dinner."

"Tommy!"

"You love surprises."

"Yes, I do." They kissed. She put on her lilac tee and jeans with black flip flops. Tommy took her O'Charleys's, Kim's favorite place on Fridays, because of their dinners. They ran into some people from Freshman 101. They called for Jason and the others to met them at another party. Somehow, Kimberly and Tommy got blasted drunk on 2 drinks. They sneaked out the party and ended up stumbling into the loft. They went to the roof and made love, falling asleep in each other's arms.

Next morning

Kimberly and Tommy woke up on the roof. The sun shining down on them, with a small blanket around them.  
"What the hell? How did we get here?" "I don't know." "What was in those drunks?" They got dressed and went into the loft.  
"Good morning, bunnies."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yea, we got complaints from neighbors. There are 5 messages left for you two."  
"Great." Tommy hit the button. He groaned. "At least no cops came."  
"For now," Jason said. Kimberly went to shower. She slipped on black tee, denim cut-up shorts and black sneakers. Kimberly laid around on Tommy's chest. They spent the day working on homework for once, no parties, no movies, no shopping. They were being studious for once, which was a nice change.

_Teaser:"What are we going to do in a hour?"  
__"This!" Kim straddled his waist. She slid him inside her. "And more." Tommy groaned.  
__"One of these days, you are going to kill me."  
__"But what a way to go!" She bent down and kissed him. Her hips moving slowly up and down on him.  
__"Torture, Beautiful. Absolute torture." Her mouth biting on his ear and neck.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

2 ½ weeks later

9 am

Tommy woke up in his old bedroom. He and Kimberly decided to go to his parent's house for Thanksgiving. Kim's mother was disappointed that her daughter was choosing to stay instead of visiting her. Tommy moved down to Kim's level and kissed her. Their PJ's on the ground around the bed, tossed in the moment of passion.

"Yucky, morning breath," she whispered moving away from him.

"Good morning to you too." Kim smiled and opened her eyes.

"Morning." She hugged him. "I'm hungry." Tommy laughed.

"What would my princess like?"

"Hmmm...oh, sausage gravy and biscuits."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Umm, strawberry jam."

"Okay."

"But we can get it in an hour."

"What are we going to do in a hour?"

"This!" Kim straddled his waist. She slid him inside her. "And more." Tommy groaned.

"One of these days, you are going to kill me."

"But what a way to go!" She bent down and kissed him. Her hips moving slowly up and down on him.

"Torture, Beautiful. Absolute torture." Her mouth biting on his ear and neck.  
"Payback, baby." Tommy had given Kim hickeys so big, even Kim's dance instructor comments a few days before they left for Thanksgiving break. It wasn't just the hickeys, but the placement. Right above both breasts. Her sport bra didn't cover them. Tommy sucked on her neck so hard, it hurt sometimes to move her neck and she knew she was going to have to pay him back and soon.

They got up and showered. Tommy's mother was putting away some groceries when she saw the couple coming downstairs, laughing and hugging each other.

"Good morning you two."

"Morning, Mom." Tommy kissed her on the cheek and got a kiss as well.

"Morning," Kim said holding Tommy's hand.

"I was wondering when you two would be waking up. How was your bedroom?"

"Just like I remember leaving it."

"A little changes, but I'm glad you like it."

"We are heading out for breakfast, want to come?"

"Your father left to get some work from the office."

"I thought Dad was off for break?"

"He is, but you know your father."

"We should be back soon." Kimberly waved, following Tommy. Kimberly drove them to MacDonalds. She hated driving in her flip flops. She took them off at the drive-thru window. Kimberly adjusted her teal tank and light purple shorts. They placed their order.

"So, I was thinking about maybe going to see Ernie for a little while."

"Sounds good." Tommy said pulling some money out.

"I heard he gave up the Juice Bar."

"He did to Lt. Stone for a while, when he opened the beach place. But then he gave it over to a lady, Adelle, I think. Called the Surf Spot now."

"Wow, I leave for just a few years and everything changes." Tommy smiled as she handed over the bags to him and pulled out.

They found Ernie's place and spent the afternoon with him. Kim loved hearing about the fun things that went on while she was in Florida.

"I am very happy you two came to visit. I don't see anyone much, since I got sick. Aisha, Trini sends me postcards with little letters here and there."

"Oh, Ernie, I promise, I'll get the gang to come visit, Christmas. It'll be like old times." He nodded.  
"I am also very happy to see you two back together, the way you two were suppose to be."

"Me too," Tommy said. Kimberly hugged Tommy.

"Very happy." They kissed. They waved goodbye.

7pm

Tommy was helping Kimberly wash up the dirty dishes from dinner. They ordered out, because Mrs. Oliver was making a feast for Thanksgiving dinner. Kimberly was reaching in the sink to get the last few items, when she let out a scream.

"Ow!" Her bloody hand came out. Tommy caught her hand before she could bring it to her mouth.

"You don't want to do that." He grabbed a cloth and wrapped the cut on the inside of her hand. He applied pressure.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Mom." Tommy lifted the cloth as more blood poured out.

"Oh, Kim, that's a nasty cut. I'll get the kit."

Kimberly sat at the table, Tommy on his knees infront of her, cleansing the cut.

"I'm fine, you know."

"I know." He applied cream, and wrapped it in bandage.

"It's not that bad."

"Kim, I know." She lifted his chin.

"I know you." He reached up and kissed.

"I hate it when you get hurt."

"Me too." Tommy was nearly healed from his shoulder injury, partially due to his former ranger powers. He could raise his arm more with each passing week. Tommy found it a nonsense to use the sling, though Kim would always make him. Tommy took up and closed the kit. "Let's go to bed."

"I like that." She laughed. Tommy threw her over his good shoulder.

"HEY!" He slapped her butt. Mrs. Oliver came into the kitchen and laughed. Tommy was heading up the back steps.

"Good night, MOM!"

"Night you two!"

"Night, Mrs. Oliver."  
"Watch your head.." Kim bumped her head.

"OW!"

"Sorry."

"You know this caveman, it's really old!"

"You love it, Aisha told me!"

"That little..."

"Watch it." Tommy dropped her to his bed after kicking his door shut. Kimberly picked up her black satin sleep shirt from the ground. She stripped down to nothing and put it on, not buttoning it, as Tommy pulled off his shirt and pants. Kim locked the door and stood against the door.

"Don't." Tommy went to slid his boxers off.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." She pushed him to the bed. Kimberly bent down and kissed his stomach. Tommy groaned. Her lips tickled his stomach and around his boxer opening. She blew inside the opening, making Tommy shiver. Mrs. Oliver about to head into her bedroom, when she heard a loud gasp followed by a moan. She slowly sneaked to the door and pressed her ear against it. The bed creaking, along with moans and slapping of skin. Kim's cries of passion and love affirmed, what Mrs. Oliver already knew. Anyone spending a few hours with them could tell, they were in love and they were going to be together for a very long time. Mrs. Oliver smiled and shook her head. 'My baby is all grown-up now' she thought going toward her room. 'Am I ready to be a grandmother?'

_Teaser: Teaser: "What if I screw up?"  
"We all mess up, Kimberly." Mrs. Oliver rubbed the back of Kim's head. "But it is those who chose to keep trying, that really make a difference. Now, you can win 4 gold medals at the Olympics, graduated from high school in a less than 4 years, make straight A's in college, but won't try a yams dish?"  
"Silly, huh?" _


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

7 am

Tommy's mother woke up to hear laughing and music. She came downstairs and into the kitchen . Kimberly was chopping vegetables as Tommy washed the huge turkey. Kimberly was practicing some dance moves as she chopped. Tommy had the turkey dancing in the sink.

"What is going on here?"

"MOM! Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you two as well!" Mrs. Oliver made a list of things needing to be down. Tommy handled cleaning the house and setting up the dining area, as Kimberly continued to help in the kitchen.

An hour later

Tommy had cleared out the living room and cleaned it to welcome the guest. He tackled the dining room, dusting, which he hated.

"Where's Mr. Oliver?"

"Asleep. I usually let him until like 9 or 10 then he really has to work on cleaning up and no game until the table is set and the drinks are cooling." Kim laughed. In just a white tank, pink 'Babe' terry shorts and white/pink Converse hi-tops, Kimberly loved to watch her mother cook as a little girl. Though she never really got that cooking gene, she still loved to watch. Kim remembered all the times she would come over and eat with dinner with the Olivers, they always welcomed her into the family. She loved their warm home at a time, when she was losing her parents to divorce. Mrs. Oliver knew that, she made sure that Kimberly felt like a close daughter to her, Kim would come over just to talk to her when Tommy was hanging out with the boys. Ms. Oliver never wanted to replace Kim's mother, but at that time, Kim felt besides Tommy, she was her other lifeline that got her through that part of her life.

"So, are you going to do that yams dish?"

"I don't know, it was something my Dad did like every year. My mother hated how he would dictate and control the kitchen for that brief moment, but...I'm no chef. I would just ruin it."

"You can try. Tommy told me all about it when he said you were coming. I got some yams, marshmallows, cinnamon, pineapples, go on, I can help too."

"What if I screw up?"

"We all mess up, Kimberly." Mrs. Oliver rubbed the back of Kim's head. "But it is those who chose to keep trying, that really make a difference. Now, you can win 4 gold medals at the Olympics, graduated from high school in a less than 4 years, make straight A's in college, but won't try a yams dish?"

"Silly, huh?"

"Yea."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"That's my girl." Tommy came down from the attic carrying some table clothes.

"Which one, Mom?"

"Uh, try each one on the table, then I will decide."

"There are like 10 here!"

"Well, get to working." Kim laughed, but stopped at Tommy's face.

"I'll help." Kim closed the last big bowl with cut-up fruits. She placed it in the fridge and went to help Tommy.

3pm

Kimberly stood in Tommy's mirror looking over herself. Dressed in fuchsia lacey dress and black H-band sandals, she was putting in the new earrings Tommy brought her. She woke up from a light nap after helping Mrs. Oliver and found the case. Diamond drop earrings, very expense. But Tommy wasn't the only one to give out gifts. Kim handed him a Lorenz watch as he was getting some boxers.

"What is this?"

"Your gift." He opened it and smiled. Tommy had broke his watch the night on the roof, though neither could figure out or remember how.

"Wow, thank you." They kissed. Tommy fixed the earring straighter. They finished getting dressed. Kim slid on the tennis bracelet before she slid on her black crop hoodie. Tommy stopped her as she went to the door. "You are still missing one thing." She looked at him. Tommy fixed the top of her hoodie and caressed around her neck. He undid her blue sapphire cross and pulled it off. Kim felt something drop around her neck. Tommy did the clasp to the 3-stone diamond pennant drop necklace. Kim touched it and went to the mirror.

"Oh my god!" She smiled at it on her. "Why?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. The doorbell rung. Tommy pulled away from Kim's lips, they were on his bed. His hand slid from her leg beneath her dress, when he heard his mother yell.

"Tommy! Kimberly!"

"Coming!"

"Later." He nodded and helped her up. Tommy and Kimberly fixed her each, then kissed once more before heading down.

_Teaser: "Explain to me why you lied to me?" Kimberly held the phone by her hand when Tommy came over.  
"Mom wants to start on dinner in like 20 minutes."  
"Okay. Mom, I'm sorry, but right now it not a good time."  
"Make it." _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

4pm  
Guest arrived pretty early. Kim sat around listening to all the stories, Tommy's family was sharing. She laughed as Tommy's uncle demonstrated how he put out a fire when he and his wife tried cooking one year. Tommy sat beside her holding her hand. Tommy and Kimberly were very happy to find Ernie come by for dinner with his family. Mrs. Oliver was bringing out more wine when the phone rung. She answered it.  
"Kimberly, it's your mother." Kim excused herself.  
"Hey, Mom."  
"Happy Thanksgiving."  
"You too, Mom. What's up... Excuse me?"  
"Explain to me why you lied to me?" Kimberly held the phone by her hand when Tommy came over.  
"Mom wants to start on dinner in like 20 minutes."  
"Okay. Mom, I'm sorry, but right now it not a good time."  
"Make it." Kim sighed. Tommy watched Kimberly turn her back to him as she started talking softly. He left her alone to talk. Kimberly came out a while after that. Tommy took her hand and led her to a seat besides him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." He cupped her face.  
"Liar, talk to me."  
"After this, I promise." They kissed. He opened the chair for her. Kim smiled and pulled her napkin out.  
"Now we can truly begin," Mr. Oliver said carrying out the turkey. Everyone oowed and ahhed at the nearly 30 pounder. Tommy and everyone laughed when his little cousin yelled out.  
"It's bigger than me!"  
"Almost," his mother said putting the napkin around him.

9pm

The last guests were leaving, as Kimberly and Tommy stood loading dishes into the dishwasher.

"So, what's going on?"

"My mother doesn't understand, why I'm not on the team."

"UCLA team?"

"Yea," Kim said handing him another plate.

"The gymnast team?"

"Apparently my mother called the coach and found out I never joined the squad."

"Why does that matter now?"

"Ummm..probably because I told my mother the only reason why I decided on not going to Florida or Georgia, was because I wanted to be a Bruin."

"And?"

"I'm a Bruin, but not a gymnastic Bruin. She's mad!"

"Hence, why does it matter?"

"I lied, Tommy. I told her, I was joining the team. I told her I got the free tuition, because I was going to be on the team."

"But you're not on the team. You got in because of your academic grades."

"I know. I refused the gymnastic scholarship. But I never told her that."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"And?"

"She's a wee bit mad at that." Tommy laughed as he finished another wine glass

"What did you not tell her?"

"I didn't want to be on the team, and I couldn't find the words to tell her that."

"How did she take that?"

"She wants me to re-think that."

"But if you don't want to be on the team, why should you re-think anything?"

"She's paying for my rent and my car, Tommy. She could..."

"Then stay with me, forget her. You don't want to be on the team, you shouldn't have to be."

"At first, I mean, I miss it. I haven't done real competitions in a over year and my drive is not there anymore since the Olympics."

"You have 4 gold medals, you don't have to have a drive anymore! You got what you always dreamed of, why should gymnastic in college be so important?"

"It's not, that's why I didn't take the scholarship, because I didn't want it."

"So, what's going to happen?"

"I'll call her in a few days with my decision."

"Which is?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know. I never thought I would have the chance to try since I refused them this summer, but my mother talked to the coach, she says she still would like to still see me."

"You might still have a chance?"

"Yea."

"But the season started, you haven't been training or..."

"I know, I haven't keep in gymnastic shape, but I could do it. Not that I would, but.." Kim said quickly.

"You can think about it." Tommy turned on the dishwasher. He took her hands. "You should think about it, Kim. I know you can do it if you wanted to."

"That's just it, do I really want to? It will take a lot of time and more aches and pains, that I really don't think I want to go through all over again."

"I'll be there to help you with anything."

"I know." She hugged him. "That's one of the reasons I love you so much." They kissed.

"Seriously, you should think about it."

"I will, I'll think about it." They kissed again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

_Teaser: "At least this is only one day son, trying 364 days of this."  
__"I would kill myself." Mr. Oliver laughed.  
__"Try marriage." Mrs. Oliver dragged her shopping cart in another direction from Kimberly and Tommy.  
__"Marriage, that would nice," Tommy whispered. _

_Does Kimberly join the team it, you decide, please email me with your thoughts_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Next day

6 am

Tommy woke up to 115 pounds of his girlfriend straddling his waist, bouncing and yelling.

"Tommy? TOMMY! Come on, you promised me!" Tommy groaned. "Today is the greatest day in the world. Day after Thanksgiving is when Christmas shopping starts, all the sales! We need a head start! TOMMY!" He opened his eyes as she shook him.

"I know I know! I'm up!" She smiled as Tommy sat up. "What time is it?"

"Just 6, stores are already opened! Come on!" Kim hopped off him and went into the bathroom.

"The things I do for that woman," he muttered.

"TOMMY!"

"Coming," Tommy said standing up stretching. He scratched his stomach and went into the bathroom. With Kimberly bending over to fix the water on the shower, Tommy smiled. He came up behind her and held her waist. He slid the string bikini down.

"We don't have time for that!"

"You said that last night."

"And if we had, you would be more tired now! Get your ass in that stall and wash my back, only." She looked at him sternly. Tommy hung his head and pushed his boxers aside and stepped in. "Good boy," she said patting his head.

"I am not your doggy."

"Oh, a dog! I would love a..."

"No."

"Meanie!" He lifted her into the tub and closed the door. She kissed him.

"Still no." She slapped his chest and reached for the bodywash. There was always something about water and those two. A shower, Kimberly only wanted taking 10-15 minutes turned into 45. Tommy was definitely a bad boy.

7:30am

Tommy sat on his bed, watching Kimberly pull out clothes after clothes. CD on, one of her favorite Latin artist, Cristian Castro, in the background.

"It's a mall!"

"But I must be comfortable and able to try on things!"

"You have been in that damn robe for over 30 minutes!"

"Hush! Perfection takes a little while." She put on her brown thongs. "Let's see." She tossed a dress aside, then jeans and tops. "I look fat in those." Tommy shook his head. "And these!" She threw some shorts aside. Kim slid on a red lacey Brazilian panties underneath her robe, getting a smile from Tommy as she flashed him.

"If I pick something out will that help?"

"Maybe. What do you think?"

"Uh, those," Tommy said pulling some jeans and a top to show her.

"No. Jeans, to have to deal with trying on clothes!"

"It's not bad!"

"Who is the expert shopper here!"

"Then try some shorts or a skirt! Kim, come on! You wake me at 6 in the morning."

"Fine! Grumpy much?" She slipped on a tank dress and sighed, pulling it off immediately. Kimberly slid on black bra and put on her white with pink stripes polo tee. Tommy tossed her a denim cargo mini. She nodded and slipped it on. "See, you can be helpful!" She kissed him and ran the blow dryer a few minutes before grabbing her purse and CD traveling case. Tommy sighed.

"Gonna be a long day."

"What was that?"

"I love you." She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too. And I heard you." She walked out taking his keys.

11am

The mall was filled with hundreds of people. Mrs. Oliver and Kimberly dragged their significant others around the mall. Tommy groaned as he had to push the enormous shopping cart along side his father.

"Is it always going to be like that?"

"Get use to it, son, they don't get better with age."

"I heard that! Come, we haven't even hit the second, third or fourth floor!"

"Yea, come on, Tommy! We have to pick out a puppy!"

"A puppy?" Kim winked at Mrs. Oliver.

"Kim, we..." She pulled the end of the cart with her.

"At least this is only one day son, trying 364 days of this."

"I would kill myself." Mr. Oliver laughed.

"Try marriage." Mrs. Oliver dragged her shopping cart in another direction from Kimberly and Tommy.

"Marriage, that would nice," Tommy whispered. Kimberly was scratching off places on the mall map.

"What was that, Tommy?"

"Nothing, hey, can we stop for a second, I want to check the map too."

"You do?"

"Yea, I mean, we are here to shop and I need to get some things too."

"Okay." They found a seat. Tommy allowed Kim to his lap. They went over the map together. Kimberly smiled as Tommy pointed out places to go as well.

"What?"

"Nothing." She looked back to the map. Tommy kissed her neck. They went back to shopping

5pm

Tommy's parents found Tommy waiting outside a pet store as Kimberly was carrying around a 2 week old Huskey and 1 week old Toyfox Terrier. She was near the door holding them, Tommy had to stay outside to watch the shopping cart.

"Awww, he's adorable."

"It's a she," Kim said. She held the Huskey up. "Terrier is a boy."

"I like the chocolate lab better," Tommy said. They had been in the pet store nearly an hour each, picking puppies out to hold and fall in love with.

"But these beautiful blue eyes." Kim kissed her, then the terrier.

"You said the same about the Maltese with black eyes."

"Well, it's true, look into these eyes." Tommy stepped closer and smiled.

"She is cute."

"I did like the french bulldog."

"And the white terrier, and the pug, and the poodle, come on, if we are going to get one, we need to decide this soon."

"We'll be a few stores down, okay. You two take your time in picking." Kim nodded as Tommy's parents left them to decided.

"We are getting one?"

"Yea. One."

"But..what about school and having no time?"

"We can make time." She kissed him.

"I love you."

"You just love how I always cave to you."

"Not always. Sometimes you are stubborn."

"Me, and you are just.."

"Not." They kissed again. "I like the Huskey, but it's your apartment too, so, what do you want?"  
"No, this is your dog. You pick."

"I thought it was ours."

"Kim, you wanted a puppy, pick one."

"I can't. Help me."

"Huskey, she's nice."

"Huskey?" Kim looked back at the many pens, her eyes on the bulldog.

"You want the pug?"

"Maybe."

"Get him. I think he was a little crazy, but.."

"I like the terrier too."

"We can't have 2 dogs. "

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Kim, no!"

"Terrier and Bulldog will make a great combo."

"Kim, what did I just say!"

"Please." She pouted. "They are both boys and boys are so much better than girls."

"They are like 1000 a piece."

"I know."

"A 1000, Kim."

"Can you say no to this face?" Tommy sighed. An assistance came over.

"So, have you two decided?" Kim bit her lip.

"We'll take the terrier and bulldog, males."

"Great, let me get you set up!" Kim smiled as the worker took the puppies from Kim and went to get the bulldog. Kim hopped out and kissed him.

"This is your Christmas present, I hope you realize."

"Thank you." They hugged. "Where are we going to fit 2 puppies?"

"The real question is, what are the others going to say when we bring home 2 puppies?" Kim groaned. "Yea, I would like it if you could handle that." She smiled as the assistance held up the terrier and french bulldog indicating those were the two, they wanted. Kim wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist. She looked up at him. They kissed. Kim nodded to the worker. Assistance nodded and went to work on the paperwork.

_Teaser: Mr. Oliver put his arms around his wife.  
__"Off again."  
__"Yea, but this time he has her."  
__"Think we need to start planning a wedding for those two?"  
__"Yea. I think that's going to a wonderful wedding." _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Next day

Tommy and Kimberly spent the entire morning naming their 2 new puppies.

"I like Max or Sammie," Tommy said playing a little mean with the bulldog. He was going to toughen them up, not matter what Kim said.

"Fido," Kim said then laughed.

"Fatso." He lifted the bulldog after it found the ball and came back.

"He is not fat!" They were downstairs in the living room. Tommy's mother was fixing breakfast. Last night, they packed up all their up leaving one outfit out for tonight's dinner with Ernie. They would be heading back to UCLA that night. Classes started up again Monday. Kimberly adjusted her burgundy halter as she looked through a small dog name book she brought.

"Maybe, Napoleon."

"No."

""Ninja."

"No."

"Kermit. Kurt."

"No."

"Fine! You find one." Kim handed over the book and stood up. "Come, fifi!" Kim lifted the terrier and fixed her jeans as she stood.

"Fifi?" Tommy opened the book and went down the list. "Who would name their dog, Babyface?"

"People who like Babyface." Tommy smiled.

"Bailey."

"That's a girl name."

"Blaze."

"No."

"Boogie-woogie." They both laughed. Kim slipped into her black sneakers as the bulldog brought back the ball, Tommy tossed it again. "Boozer."

"K.O."

"No. Clyde."

"Napoleon."

"Fine, Napoleon for the bulldog! But I name the terrier, no arguments!"

"Deal." She tugged the dog rope from the terrier.

"He looks like a Kujo."

"That devil dog from that movie!"

"Yea, Kujo." Kim looked at him.

"Fine!" Tommy turned the page more. After 10 minutes, they agreed on Dash.

"Dash and Napoleon, nice." Kim filled out the dog book, she brought. Tommy couldn't believe how much money they spent in just one day. Tommy's parents came in with breakfast. More turkey and eggs. Kimberly kissed the puppies as she ate.

"So, who is Dash? Who is Napoleon?" Tommy held up the bulldog.

"Napoleon."

"Dash," Kim said patting the terrier in her lap.

"Too cute. I hope you two are ready, because they will be like your children until they die," Mrs. Oliver said putting down some juice.  
"I'm soo ready," Kim said. She kissed Tommy.

5pm

Tommy was ironing his shirt and pants, as Kimberly was doing her make-up. The puppies wiped out on the bed. Tommy ran them around the house and park all day. Kim slid on her black ankle strap sandals. She pulled out her purple lacey floral strappy dress.

"Think this is too dressy?"

"No." She plugged the curler in finally, after she pulled the steam rollers down. Tommy was closing his shirt as Kim stood in her dress and shoes.

"I beat you."

"Only because I wasn't rushing."

"Whatever." She retouched her curls. "Let's go." Kim picked up the puppies. She brought them to Mrs. Oliver. "See you in a few hours."

"Bye, you two. Have fun."

8pm

Kimberly waved to Ernie as they left the restaurant. It was nice cozy dinner, remember the good old days.

"That was sweet."

"Yea, that's Ernie."  
"I always loved Ernie. I never understood how he didn't know we were Power Rangers."

"Yea, that's amazing. I mean, Bulk and Skull never figured it out too."

"I always wondered what happened to them."

"I believe they were working with some scientist."

"What?"

"I know." Tommy pulled up into his driveway. Tommy's parents waiting on them.

"Here are your babies." Kim smiled and took them. "Drive safely, son."

"Thanks for a wonderful Thanksgiving, Mrs. Oliver." Kim hugged her.

"No problem. You are welcome anytime."

Tommy kissed and hugged his mother last, after his father was helping put the crates into backseat. Kim got into the truck.

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, son. Take care. I expect perfect A's." Tommy laughed. They hugged again. Tommy got into the truck. Mrs. Oliver kissed her son once before hitting the truck as Tommy started it. Mr. Oliver put his arms around his wife.

"Off again."

"Yea, but this time he has her."

"Think we need to start planning a wedding for those two?"

"Yea. I think that's going to a wonderful wedding." Tommy honked his horn as he turned out the driveway. His parents waved.

11pm

"Hello!" Kim yelled opened the door, the puppies and a small bag in her hands. "Anybody home!" No answer. Tommy came carrying the 2 dog carriers and a few bags. Kim put the puppies down and let them run around as she went to get a few more bags. Kimberly made an area around the exit to the roof for the dogs with their beds and bowls. She hung up the 2 chains where the keys and coats go.

"I thought Jase was coming back tonight?"

"I think he said Sunday."

"So, the whole place to ourselves for the night and morning." Kim shook her head.

"We have to unpack and get the puppies settled, first."

"Awww!" Tommy moaned. The puppies barked. "Don't you start." Kim laughed. Tommy and Kimberly fell to the bed a few hours. They made a small area in his room for the puppies to sleep as well. He didn't understand why Kim brought 3 dog beds until now. With the puppies outside, sleeping, they could be alone. Kimberly laid beneath Tommy kissing him. She worked on his pant as his hands unzipped her dress. Just as Kim had a handful of his boxers, a yell from outside stopped them.

"WHO BROUGHT 2 PUPPIES HOME!" The couple groaned and covered their heads with the covers. "TOMMY! KIMBERLY! I KNOW YOU TWO ARE HOME!" Jason pounded on the door. "OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Aisha was playing with the puppies, as her boyfriend tried to get the door to Tommy's room open.

_Teaser: "Tommy and I are discrete."  
__"Riiight." Aisha shook her head. "Oh oh oh, Tommy, yes, yes, yes, right there, oh, yes, oh, oh! YES! TOMMY!" She faked an orgasm.  
__"I don't sound like that!"  
__"Yea, you do," Tommy said closing the door as the pups ran after he put them down. _


	19. Chapter 19

_I just want to take this time and thank everyone for all the reviews, even the bad ones. I'm hoping that will a little more practice, like all the great writers and great stories out there, so shall my work be in the future. Once again, thanks everybody out there for all the support and love. I really appreciate it :)_

**Chapter 19**

3 days later

7:30 am

Kimberly sat at the island eating cereal, Tommy was forced this rainy morning to take the puppies.

"You know puppies take a lot of time and patience. You have to house train them, feed them, walk them, bathe them..." Kimberly stared off as Jason went through his daily speech of 'Why roommates shouldn't get dogs'.

"Jason! Hush! We have Dash and Napoleon, okay. They will be staying here, okay. I am not going to be waking up every day to hear you say this again and again. We will keep the apartment clean, I promise."

"And the barking!"

"Barking?"

"In the middle of the night, they are puppies."

"I know, we'll keep them in our room if they start barking, don't worry. I don't complain about your noise!"

"MY NOISE!"

"You and Aisha."

"Hey! I heard that!" Aisha said coming down the steps. She was in one of Jason's shirts after showering. "We never complained about you and Tommy!"

"Tommy and I are discrete."

"Riiight." Aisha shook her head. "Oh oh oh, Tommy, yes, yes, yes, right there, oh, yes, oh, oh! YES! TOMMY!" She faked an orgasm.

"I don't sound like that."

"Yea, you do," Tommy said closing the door as the pups ran after he put them down.

"Like you are any better, you groan so freaking loud."

"Not to mention that constant thumping and slapping," Jason added.

"Constant slapping, like you two are beating each other." Tommy smiled.

"Whatever."

"I don't want to live with 2 puppies!"

"Oh, I love the doggies," Aisha said picking up one. "I tried to get mister to get me one over break, but he refused."

"Yea, well, if Tommy wasn't so wound around Kim's pinkie, he would have stuck with his balls and not caved in!"

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever." Jason put his mug in the sink and went upstairs to his room.

"He's just mad that you two got puppies and he couldn't," Aisha said putting the terrier down. "Don't worry, I'll fix him."

"Thanks," Kim said. She was already dressed, yellow raglan tee, pink 'Rebel' sweat pants, and white/pink Converse hi-tops. Tommy went to get dressed. Aisha waited until Tommy lifted.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kim said.

"What type of birth control do you use with Tommy?"

"Uh, the Yasmin, why?"

"No reason."

"Aisha.."

"No, it's just, I think I'm ready with Jason you know, but I'm..." Kim smiled.

"Really!"

"Yea, I'm just a little afraid, I don't much condoms and birth pill, other than high school health. I would be lost if I had to do this alone."

"I hear you. You know, for the first few times, Tommy and I never used anything. Only until we got to college, did I go on the pill. We have one scare back in July, but I wasn't pregnant thank god, and the nurse gave me brochures on different types of birth control."

"Is it hard to remember?"

"Not really, I don't have Tommy syndrome. Want me to help you pick out one?"

"Please, I'm so clueless this crap.."

"Jason is a good guy, trust me, when you go on the pill, life is so much simpler."

"Thanks girl."

"No problem. We can go after our chem lab, ok?"

"Yea."

After finishing classes on Tuesday, Tommy was sent over to the girls' suite to search for Kim's lucky spankey, she wore beneath, when she was going out for a special spot. Katherine came out her room and found Tommy shoving the puppies away as he searched Kim's room.

"What are you doing here?"

"OH! God, Katherine, don't scare me like that!"

"Who's dogs are these?" Kat picked up the bulldog.

"Mine."

"They are cute."

"They are Kim's and mine, we brought them over break. Kim picked them out."

"Oh," Katherine put it down.

"Dash and Napoleon." Tommy went back under Kim's former bed. "I swear that girl." Tommy sighed.  
"What are you looking for?"

"Kim's lucky spankey."

"Spankey?"

"Yea, she's going to talk to the coach and set up a training workout, but she swears she left it here. I have searched this room for 20 minutes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"What is it about her that makes her the most important thing to you?" Tommy sat there.

"You don't want to know that, Katherine."

"Okay, fine. What is it about me that made me the least important thing?"

"It wasn't about you or Kim. I love Kimberly. I always have, god, I think, I know, she was the one from the first moment I kissed her, I told her 'I love her'. I look in her eyes and I know the truth. We see into each other's souls. Ninjor told me after we went on our Quest, that the crane and falcon flies as one, our love connects us forever."

"So, it wasn't something I did or was?"

"No. You weren't the reason, don't blame yourself, okay. It's all my fault. I never should have led you to believe that I could love you like that."

"I'll help you."

"Thanks."

6pm

Aisha was going over the book with her new birth control pills when Tommy came back from picking up the pizza and movies. She was rubbing the terrier's stomach on the table. Kimberly in his room finishing up her chem write-up to turn in tomorrow morning.

"Hey." Tommy put the pizza boxes on the counter. "Whatcha got there?"

"The pill."

"Oh. Wow, I didn't know..."

"We're not, yet." Tommy smiled. Rocky came over and took like 5 slices and went to his room to work on his homework in quiet.

"Pizza and movies are here."

"I'll be right there." Tommy came into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong, Beautiful?"

"Nothing." She wrote the last solutions and closed her lab book. "My mother called."

"Why do you let her bring you down?"

"I don't mean to, she was just..."

"Tell her, this is your decision! You shouldn't have to please the likes of her!"

"She's my mother, Tommy!"

"So, she calls just to make you upset."

"She just want me to be happy!"

"Gymnastic is not the only thing in your life that makes your happy!"

"It was!" Kim rubbed her neck. "Please, I don't want another headache." She got up and walked out, the bulldog behind her. Kimberly grabbed some pizza and looked at the movies. Tommy handed her a plate. They kissed. Jason came downstairs from a shower after the gym. He lifted the white case, as Aisha continued reading.

"The pill?"

"Yea, Kim took me today to figure which ones I wanted."

"Why?"

"Because I need them."

"Once again, why?"

"I want to be careful."

"It's a waste of money, Aisha."

"Okay."

"I'm just saying, condoms are much more cheaper and do the same job."

"It's not a waste of money, unless you want little Jases running around," Kim said smiling.

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Wow. Harsh, Jase."

"Why would you push her to do this!"

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Tommy said.

"I didn't push her! She came to me!"

"Look, Aisha and I aren't like you and spikehead, okay. We don't have to have sex every minute of everyday."

"Excuse me," Kimberly got up and went into the room.

"You were way out of line, bro. Don't ever do it again." Tommy closed the door behind him.

"What's your problem!"

"I don't want my girlfriend being pressured into birth control!"

"I wasn't! I asked her! I thought I was ready...after seeing you act like this...there is no way!" Aisha grabbed her books and stormed out. Jason sighed and put his hands on the counter.

"Shit."

_Teaser: Flashes of '96 Olympics flooded her mind. She took a deep breath and ran down to the beam. Kim did a punch pike onto the beam. She had a slight pause. She went into some jumps and a spin. Her sequence, 2 back walkovers. Kim nearly came off the beam, her feet gripping it. Kim did her dance steps and low beam work. She ended with a simple full twist dismount._


	20. Author's Note

Hey, everyone, I just wanted to say that I will be going on vacation Wednesday, for a month! My first vacation in years, damn college and 4 long years. Anyways, I plan to be writing over that time, but there will be no updates until I return in June. Don't worry, I won't leave all of you guys hanging for too long, so bear with me, please.


	21. Chapter 20

_After a nice, much needed vacation, I am back, gals and fellows! Thank you all for your patience and support. I really appreciated all the great love you all have been giving me about my stories. And now back to the action...I've got so much planned, so enjoy the ride, because it gets pretty freaking interesting and scary for a while. _

**Chapter 20**

Kimberly went to bed angry. Tommy laid there beside her as she rubbed the head of the terrier on her stomach. Bulldog running around at the foot.

"Look, Jason, sometimes, can put his dick in his mouth, you shouldn't let it.."

"But was he right! Is that all we are to him, sex! To everyone!"

"NO!" Kim pulled away as he tried to hold her. "We know what we are, why should it matter what..."

"They are friends, best friends and all they see is...I need to take a walk." Kim pulled her Gizmo PJ pants on from the floor and slipped on her hi-tops.

"Wait a minute, it's like 11:30 at night."

"I don't care!" She fixed her pink tank down and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She picked up the puppies. "I can tire out the puppies!" She opened the door and let them run out.

"I'll go with you! Wait!"

"No, I need to be alone." She closed the door. Kim put the chains on the puppies and they left.

1am

Tommy looked over at his clock. Kim still hadn't returned. Tommy sighed and got up. He slipped on a shirt, pants and shoes. Just as he opened the door, Kim had her keys up to unlock the door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I was just coming to.." Kim cut his sentence off with a kiss. "Get you."

"I'm sorry. Instead of letting all the anger stay in me, we should have talked. I should know that you are the one person, I can trust and tell anything to, no matter how silly, stupid it sounds." Tommy pulled her inside and kissed her again. Kim pulled away to put the puppies in their bed.

"I'm sorry too."

"Come here, tiger." She pulled him by the shirt into the bedroom. Tommy closed the door behind him as Kim held his face as they kissed. Kimberly pulled his shirt off, still kissing him. Tommy was pushed to the bed, as Kim straddled his lap. She kissed him again, as he pulled her tank off. She cupped his face and kissed again. As his hands molded and caressed her breasts, Tommy slipped his hand between them, into Kim's pants and slid a few fingers inside her. It wasn't long before the couple laid under the sheets, naked, making love. Tommy lifted her legs around his waist, as he thrust faster and harder inside her. It was intense, it was slow, they made love to relight their souls. They came together, only 'Love you' could be uttered after one of the most intense sex between the couple.

"Wow."

"Double wow." Tommy got up on his arms, only to have Kim's legs tighten around his waist, refusing to let him go. "What?"

"I like it when you stay inside me."

"Me too." Tommy reached down and kissed her deeply. When her hands roamed down his back and squeeze his butt, pushing him deeper inside her, Tommy moaned to her squeezing around him. The bed creaked once again beneath them. Tommy came again, as they kissed. Kim loved when he jerks and trembles. She rubbed the sides of his head.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said. Kim held his face as they kissed, tongues battling. They smiled at each other. Tommy kissed her shoulder and rolled them over to their sides. She hugged him with content.

5:15 am

Kimberly slipped from the bed. She placed a pillow in Tommy's arms. He hugged it, thinking it was her and continued sleeping. Kim put on her pink sport bra, black shorts, black hoodie and black sneakers. Kim got her gymnastic gear and sneaked out the room. She grabbed some juice and made a quick egg sandwich. She gave the puppies a kiss goodbye as she left. At the gymnasium, only the coaches and a few girls were there warming up.

"There you are! I knew you would come." Coach Henderson motioned for Kim to come over.

"You know my husband, these are my assistance, Eric, Cindy and Michelle."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Kim shook their hands.

"So, are you going to show us something or just watch?"

"Uh, I haven't really..."

"Just warm up. Cindy, help her with her bags" Coach Blair Henderson and her husband, Coach Thorne Henderson have lead the UCLA girl's team to 4 national titles in the last 10 years. The husband and wife combo seems to work for them.

Kimberly went to the beam. She stretched a little after slipping off her hoodie and sneakers. She looked at the beam and ran her hand along it.

"Still got that punch front?"

"Yea," Kim said smiling. Cindy helped her set up the punch. Kim stood at the line. Flashes of '96 Olympics flooded her mind. She took a deep breath and ran down to the beam. Kim did a punch pike onto the beam. She had a slight pause. She went into some jumps and a spin. Her sequence, 2 back walkovers. Kim nearly came off the beam, her feet gripping it. Kim did her dance steps and low beam work. She ended with a simple full twist dismount. Cindy nodded.

"When was the last time you were on a beam?"

"Like April."

"Wow."

"Bad, huh?"

"No, only a bobble on your mount and sequence. Dismount was good."

"It was simple."

"Kim, this is college. What you did at the level of Olympics is way beyond what we do here. You'll see. Good job."

"I see you haven't lost that touch," Coach Henderson said. She handed Kim some bar grips. "Let's check out your swing." Kim smiled and took the grips.

8am

"How could she just disappear and not take her phone!"

"Tommy, calm down, this is Kim here. She can take care of herself!"

"She didn't even leave a note..I don't understand this." All of the sudden, the door opened. Kim looked up at faces of Rocky, Tommy and Adam.

"Hey guys."

"Where have you been!"

"At the gym?"

"Why didn't you leave a note or take your cell phone!"

"I didn't know I needed to! I thought I would be back before you woke up!"

"Sorry." Tommy held her shoulders and hugged her. "I was just soo worried." Tommy noticed powder on her neck. "You were at the gym?"

"Gymnastic center."

"Why?"

"I...I did a trail run through of some things."

"You joined the team." His tone indicated it was more a statement than a question.

"Well, they liked me and with a little more training, they think I could be ready for next week's meet. Isn't that great!" Rocky and Adam knew a fight was boiling.

"Yea, it's great. I better head to class," Adam said. "Congratulation, Kim." Adam kissed her cheek and grabbed his bag. He left.

"Yea, wonderful!" Rocky rushed out with him after hugging Kimberly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing this?"

"I didn't know I need your permission."

"That's not the point, here. You said, you didn't want to do this, one phone call from your mother and now you are on the team!"

"Gee, thanks for the support." Kim put her bag down and walked away. "I thought you would be happy for me!"

"I will be, if you tell me this is what you want to do!"

"Of course it is! I wouldn't be doing this if..."

"No, Kim, honestly, tell me. You're not doing this to please your mother."

"I am not doing this to please my mother, gosh! Thanks for not believing I can't make decisions on my own!" She slammed the bathroom door in his face. Tommy hit the door.

2pm

Kimberly stood outside her Dance instructors office. Today's class was meetings to talk about the final dance for the exam.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"It's okay."

"So, you are doing the piece with Aisha?"

"Yea."

"And you did "I'm A Slave For You" for your midterm." She wrote in Kim's folder. Kim nodded. "My only A, I gave out."

"Thanks."

"You deserved it. So, what's will the music selection this time?"

"Umm...'Honey'."

"Sounds good."

"More hip-hop orientated. Is that okay?"

"It's a free final, you can do whatever you want. No slacking off though."

"Oh, I promise. Aisha and I have something nice planned."

"Good."

"Nothing too flashy, it's not about the outfit, it's about the dance."

"I know."

"Can't wait." Kim smiled and left.

2:30pm

Tommy opened his bedroom door to find Kimberly asleep on top of the bed. Tommy quietly slid her sneakers off her feet and put the blanket around her. Something on her side caused him to stop. He eased Kim's black tee up and saw a bruise forming on her side. He moved her gray corduroys down a bit and saw the bruise spread. Kim woke up. She sat up pulling away.

"What are you doing?"

"You should ice that."

"It's fine."

"Doesn't look fine."

"I said it was!" She fixed her tee.

"Sorry." Tommy stood up. He went to the door.

"I fell from bars." Tommy stopped. "And it hurts like hell." Tommy turned around. Kim's head was down. "You were right. I shouldn't be doing this."

"I never said you shouldn't do this," Tommy said coming back to sit beside her. "I just want you to be doing this because it's what you want to do." Kim got up and hugged him.

"I need you."

"I need you too."

"I need your help."

"I'm here."

"I can't do this alone."

"You are never alone, Beautiful, trust me."

_Teaser: The door bell buzzed. _

_"I'll get it," Kimberly said carrying out her bookbag. She opened it and gasped. "Tyler?" _

_"Hi, someone was coming in, so I just came up. Hey." _

_"Hi. What's are you doing here?" He pulled out some keys and dangled them. _

_"Brought your car." _

_"My car? My Car! Oh, come in!" Tyler laughed as she hugged him. _


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Next morning

8:06 am

Tommy woke up to find Kimberly stroking his shoulder and chest. It was pretty early in the morning. The alarm wasn't gonna go off for another hour. Kimberly laid awake staring at her 4.2 carat pink diamond ring. It was huge, too much for a couple so young. Kimberly and Tommy are far too young to be thinking about marriage one would assume.

_Flashback a few hours ago  
__Tommy rubbed Kim's back as she slept on her side. He would often kiss her head. Kimberly started to stir. She moaned and pouted. Tommy smiled and kissed her head again. Kim groaned and rubbed her eye and felt something cold to her forehead. She slowly brought her left hand down into vision and there was on her ring finger the pink diamond ring. She gasped.  
__"Wha..what is.."  
"I love you. I have and I will always love you. Now, I'm not saying we have to get married tomorrow morning, a week from now, a month even a year. But, we will be married, eventually. I need you, I want you. I want us, I want to marry you, Beautiful. Will you marry me?" Kim looked at her ring then Tommy. Tears rolled down her face. She quickly grabbed his face and kissed him.  
__"Of course! Of course I'll marry you! God! YES!" They kissed again. Tommy and Kimberly rolled around the bed simply kissing, before making love and falling back asleep.  
__Flashback end_

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar," Tommy said taking her hand. "Come on, Kim. I know you. Whatcha thinking about?"

"I think...I feel like, I don't know." Tommy reached over and clicked the lamp on.

"Beautiful, talk to me. You're not rethinking about us and getting married, are you?"

"NOOO! I love you! I love this ring! You're not getting this back, mister." They kissed. "Tommy, this ring must have cost you a fortune."

"Not really. I paid nothing. Not one cent."

"What?"

"It was my mother's. My real mother's. David, my brother, he believes my father gave it to her, you know one of the last gifts he gave her, besides me."

"I'm sorry." Tommy shook her head with a smile. He kissed her forehead. "Could you tell me the whole story? You never told me the whole story about your mother."

"I know."

"Will you now?"

"Of course." Tommy laid back holding Kimberly to his chest. "My mother's name was Rose Trueheart and she was engaged to a Mr. Andrew Martin. He was a cop from New York City. He met my mother on the Indian reservation when he was passing through Nevada on some case...they met, they fell in love...so, there was my mother, 8 weeks pregnant with the father killed. David was too young to truly understand, but he says he remembers how sad our mother was. She was never the same...she died after giving birth to me. Mom worked in the hospital and was the first one to hold me up to her before my real mother died. Mom says she never saw something so beautiful until she laid eyes on me. The way Mom looked at me, I guess my real mother knew, her last wish was for Mom to take me and raise me. She never mentioned about David. Somehow David got sent to live with our grandfather, Sam Trueheart, I guess when he found out my mother had died he assumed the baby was lost too. So, now I get a brother and a grandpa after all these years."  
It wasn't until last spring when Tommy found his brother and grandfather. David always believed Tommy was alive, and started his own search as he got older. David gave Tommy many of their mother's things, the pink 4.2 carat diamond ring being one of them.

"I'm soo sorry, Tommy. Your poor mother and your father...to lose them like that."

"Hey, it's a sad story, but it had mostly happy stories. I love my Mom and Dad, all 4 of them, they gave so much for me. I would have loved to have time with my real mother and father, but I wouldn't give up Mom or Dad. They were the best things to happy to me." He looked down at her. "Besides, you." They kissed. "I am blessed." Kim kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kim whispered before kissing him again.

"So, tell me, what were you thinking about earlier?"

"It seems all too unimportant now."

"No, tell me."

"I just...I miss it, I miss gymnastic, but...do I really miss it?" Kimberly asked, not just Tommy, but herself.

"You miss the drive, competition, right?"

"I think so. I sure don't miss the constant aches and pains." Kim laughed.

"I know what you need."

"What?"

"This meet."

"Wha?"

"We need to push and make this meet next Thursday."

"I don't have any programs or..."

"So!"

"I need3 exercises and2 vaultsdone by Monday!"

"We can do this."

"Tommy, I couldn't possibly..."

"Yea, you can and you will. I'm gonna make sure."

10:15 am

Tommy had returned from a quick walk with the puppies. Kimberly was awaiting on the printer, as she blow dried her hair. Already dressed, in white shirt, butterfly embroidered jeans and natural braided platforms. Her paper for Writing class was taking longer than normal to print.

"Gosh, come on!" Kim yelled. Tommy came into the room, nearly ready to go.

"How's the paper?"

"Still printing, we need to upgrade baby."

"Hey, I got that printer free with my computer."

"Figures." The last page came out. "Finally!" Kim stapled her paper and put it inside her bag. "Dash and Napoleon, stay. Did they go?"

"Yep, 2 number 1s and Dash did a little number 2." Kim smiled. The door bell buzzed.

"I'll get it," Kimberly said carrying out her bookbag. She opened it and gasped. "Tyler?"

"Hi, someone was coming in, so I just came up. Hey."

"Hi. What's are you doing here?" He pulled out some keys and dangled them.

"Brought your car."

"My car? My Car! Oh, come in!" Tyler laughed as she hugged him. "Come in! Tommy! Tommy!" Tommy came out stapling his paper. "Tyler is here and he has Betsy!"

"Great." Dash and Napoleon came running out and around.

"Dash down!" Kim reached down and pulled him off Tyler's leg. "Sorry, he's still a pup."

"It's okay. He's is cute." Tyler took the puppy and gave her the keys.

"Oh, this is great! I wasn't expecting this for weeks!"

"I made sure they worked faster than the norm for you."

"Thanks. Did you bring the bill?"

"No, sorry."

"That's okay. I guess they will send me one."

"Not exactly."

"Why not?"

"I sort of paid it already?"

"What? Why?"

"Because, it was my fault about the car, everything."

"Hey, man. I was the one driving. If anything, I should be the one paying the bill,"Tommy said.

"Nah, I know you wouldn't have left if it was wasn't for me." Kimberly picked up Napoleon.

"Can I see her?"

"Parked her out front."

"Great!" Kim hopped out with Tyler and Tommy following. Tommy grabbed Tyler's keys on the way out. Kim walked around her car. It looked brand new. She hit the alarm and got inside the car. She started it, all windows rolling down. "Oh wow! It's like new! The stereo! Tinted windows. Thank you." Kim got out and hugged Tyler. "Thank you soo much."

"No problem. I'm glad it's too your liking." Tommy dislike the way Tyler held on to Kimberly.

"So, I'm guessing you will be heading out now?" Kimberly pulled away and checked over her car again. Tyler caught the keys Tommy tossed to him.

"In a little while. I haven't seen LA in years, since I dropped out of UCLA."

"You went to UCLA?" Kimberly asked taking Dash from him.

"Yea, 2 years, but I didn't like it so I left. College, not my thing. I love the mountains, snow. City life, hot weather, you can have it. I'll just vacation here."

"And we go to mountains to vacation," Kim said smiling. "This is just...so wow."

"How long are you staying?" Kim looked at Tommy.

"For a while."

"Great," Kim added. "We all need to hang, show you how much it has changed."

"OH, I would love that."

"Kim, we have class."

"Right. Once again, thank you, Tyler." Tyler pulled his few bags from his car after they hugged again. Tommy and Tyler shook hands, though Tommy held his hand a little tight. Tyler got into his car and watched the couple walk back toward their door. Tommy had his arm over Kim's shoulders as she turned to wave goodbye to him.

"Soon, very soon..Kimberly."

_oooooo...the plot thickens...here's a taste of the drama ahead_

_Teaser: Tommy ended up getting into a fight with Kimberly. That was the quietest ride home ever. Tommy got his door slammed in his face. He opened it and found Kimberly pulling off her wet hoodie and shorts. Tommy quickly touched and grabbed her waist from behind. His face went into her neck, where he kissed several times before turning her around to face him. He held her face.  
__"I'm sorry."  
__"You should be." Her hands went to his wrists and pulled his hands away. "Dickhead." She went to walk away. _


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Next day

Kimberly got out of classes pretty early Friday, around 11am. She came in and found the loft empty after dropping Aisha off to the apartment. She decided to take the puppies on a walk. . As she opened the door downstairs, the puppies on their chains trying to run out, Tyler stood at the intercom. Kim smiled and invited him on a walk. Tommy was in his room, when he heard laughing and talking. He came out to find Kimberly had returned, eating ice cream with Tyler.

"Hey!"

"Hey. Did you not get any of my calls?"

"Sorry, my cell is in the car." She kissed his cheek. "We were walking around soo much. I was showing Tyler the campus and our favorite restaurants. He claims so much as changed since he was here just 2 years ago."

"Aisha wanted to know if you were still thinking about joining her tonight."

"Oh, right. I was suppose to call her." Kimberly took the chains off the puppies and hung them up. "Tyler make yourself at home.

"Right." He went, calling for the puppies. Tommy rolled his eyes. Aisha wanted to have a girlie night and go partying after dinner to celebrate the engagement of the couple.

8:30 pm

Dinner at the restaurant was very interesting. Tommy spending most his time, watching Tyler and his fiancé, flirt, 90 Tyler toward Kimberly.

"So, how does this engagement really feel?"

"Good," Kimberly said curling Aisha's hair. Just in her white string bikini. Party was going to be the last pool bash since it was December 1st. Aisha sat in her white and yellow striped bikini. Neither having spoken to Jason since the fight. Tommy came into the room sighing. Party started at 8, neither girls close to being ready.

"Don't start," Kim said holding the curler out to him. "We are coming, just 5 more minutes."

"Yea, 5 more minutes, heard that about 20 minutes ago."

"OUT!" Tommy held up his hands and closed the door.

"It'll be about another 30 minutes."

"I heard that!" Kim yelled through the door. Kimberly put on her pink velour hoodie and drawstring shorts with purple suede sneakers. Aisha in a yellow suit, just the same as Kimberly's, just with pink suede sneakers. (THINK: J.LO in "I'm real" video :)

"Ta da!" Kimberly and Aisha said coming out the room. Tommy clapped.

"Only 10 minutes, close." Kim made a face at him. They went to the pool bash. Tyler joined th party with a call from Katherine. Somehow, someway, Tommy ended up getting into a fight with Kimberly. That was the quietest ride home ever. Tommy got his door slammed in his face. He opened it and found Kimberly pulling off her wet hoodie and shorts. Tommy quickly touched and grabbed her waist from behind. His face went into her neck, where he kissed several times before turning her around to face him. He held her face.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." Her hands went to his wrists and pulled his hands away. "Dickhead." She went to walk away when Tommy grabbed her arm. He stopped her and took both her hands into his hands. He raised her hands and kissed each of them. Kim looked at him with those brown eyes and smiled. "But I love you. Always will."

"I know. I love you too." He kissed her forehead. They fell to the bed, kissing, fall asleep in each other's arms.

Next day  
11 am

Tommy had to go drop off some paperwork for his uncle and would be gone all of Saturday, until late night. Kimberly sat on the counter, her guitar out, as she played. There was a buzz at the door. She sighed, stuck on a note. Kimberly put her guitar down and scratched out a line on a piece of paper. Kimberly pulled down her rainbow muscle tee and hopped down. She fixed her white skirt with rainbow waistband. She went to the door. Kimberly found it was Tyler.

"So, where did you disappear last night?"

"Uh, Tommy wasn't digging the party. We left early."

"Oh, what a shame. I missed my dance, there was some great music. Party didn't end until 4."

"Wow." Tyler saw her guitar out, sheet music around with a notebook.

"Nice guitar." Kimberly slipped into her navy flip flops.

"Thanks."

"You play?"

"Uh, yea. A little." He looked through the music.

"I'd say, more than a little." Tyler picked up her guitar and started playing.

"Wow. What was that?"

"You mean this." Tyler played again. "Just something I know." Tyler looked over her paper and started playing, adding a little bit more.

"Oh, I've working on a new line for nearly 20 minutes, thanks for the idea."

"No problem. Guitar has a great sound."

"Hey, I've got another one, want to play?"

"Sure, I would love to. I've been working on some music as well recently. Let's do it."

"Yea."

2 pm

Tyler watched Kimberly as they played together. They had been playing this sessions for nearly 3 hours. Kimberly was working on a new song.

"A moment like this. Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this. Some people search forever, for that one special kiss...Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment, like this." Tyler reached forward quickly and kissed Kimberly. She was sitting on the coffee table across from him on the couch. Kimberly pulled back.

"Wha..why did you...did you..."

"I thought..."

"You were wrong." Kimberly quickly put the guitar on the table and stood up. She rubbed her forehead. "You need to go."

"NOW!"

"Yes." Kimberly quickly went to the door. She pushed Dash and Napoleon back with her foot. "Now."

"Kimberly, wait..I..." Tyler got up and went to her.

"You kissed me! Tommy and I are...I'm engaged! I love Tommy!" She held up her left hand to his face after opening the door. "I love..." Tyler grabbed her face and kissed her, much more deeper...

_the end_

_just kidding :)_

Kimberly's hands moved to Tyler's face. Then it snapped in her head, not Tommy, not Tommy! Kimberly pulled away after a good minute of kissing.

"No, No, no this...this can't be happening."

"Why not?"

"Please, go."

"Kim, I felt it. I know you feel it. Just try and let go of..." Flashes of Tommy came to Kim's mind.

"I-I love Tommy." That slight hesitation in her voice, Tyler felt it.

"Prove it." Tyler grabbed her face and kissed her again. Kimberly pulled away and shoved Tyler out the door. She slammed the door as she watched him try and get up quickly.

"Go away, Tyler." Kimberly yelled as he started pounding on the door. Her back to the door.

"Kim, don't do this! Let go of any fear, I like you, I know you like me, I can tell from just that kiss. You are surprised, yea, but you can't deny me. That kiss gave you something."

"I already have everything, Tyler. I love Tommy, I will always love Tommy, nothing you can say or do will ever change that. So, Please, just go."

"This is not over with, Kimberly."

"It was nothing to start with." Kimberly walked from the door.

"Hello?" Aisha was in the laundry mat when her cell phone went off.

"He kissed me."

"Hello? Kim? WHO?"

"Tyler, Sha."

"What?"

"We were playing music, and I don't know, he just kissed me!"

"Where are you?"

"The loft."

"Is he gone?"

"I shoved him out. Aisha, what am I going to do?"

"What do you think? You cannot tell Tommy! He'll kill Tyler!"

"I know, I know! But if I don't and he finds out..."

"He won't from me! And Tyler would be crazy to tell him."

"Aisha, I think I kissed him back."

"Wha...?"

"I said I think.."

"I heard you! I'm coming over!"

5pm

Kimberly was on bars, dressed in white sports bra, pink tights and navy sleeveless hoodie. After a long conversation with Aisha. She had to get out the loft, get away for a while to think. She went to the gym to work on her 4 new programs that she and Tommy designed together one late night a few days ago. She had arrived about 4 pm. Coach Thorne talking her through the routine, pointing out any errors. After about 40 minutes walking Coach Blair and Thorne through every aspect of her beam routine and doing 5 clean vaults, she moved to floor nearly another hour showing that new program. And finally on bars to end the evening.

8pm

Tommy sneaked into the shower stall with Kimberly. She had returned from the gym and went straight for the shower. She hadn't heard Tommy come in. Kim screamed and shoved Tommy off her.

"Wow, babe, sorry!"

"Don't do that!" Tommy grabbed her hips and pulled her back.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Kim's head was down. "What's wrong, Beautiful."

"I'm fine." He lifted her head. "Just a little headache, long practice." She turned off the water. They both toweled off. Kimberly slipped into her pink tank, and Gizmo PJ pants.

"Did you get to show your programs to the Coaches?"

"Yea, all 3, even got 2 different vaults down for Thursday."

"That's great!"

"Beam was good, so was floor. Timing is a little off for bars, so I had to work, real, real hard. I hope Sunday and Monday will get any problems corrected, so Tuesday and Wednesday won't be so rough."

"You'll get it, trust me. So did you miss me."

"What?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Oh, right...yea."

"Wow, nice."

"Sorry, just hungry and tired, I guess."

"I'll go get you a Lean Cuisine and diet Dr. Pepper. Go lay down." Kim grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What?" She hugged him. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I love you, only you."

"I love you too." He kissed her head and hugged her tightly.

_Teaser: Kimberly gasped and sat up from a nightmare that night. She woke to kissing Tyler. Kimberly laid back down to her back, only to wake Tommy.  
__"Hey."  
__"Hey," she whispered back.  
__"Something wrong?"  
__"Nothing." She turned to him. She smiled, but it faded when a flash of Tyler's face replaced Tommy's face... _


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Next Morning  
7:45 am

Tommy rubbed down Kim's wet hair. They were running late as usual. It was Sunday, for the first time in a while, Aisha convinced them to go to a church with her. With finals coming up, a little prayer here and there would do wonders for the soul.  
"Tommy! Stop that!" Kim pushed his head away as his lips found her neck again. "We don't have time!"

"We can make time!"

"We are sooo late!" Tommy picked her up and they fell to the bed kissing. "You are so gonna get it from Aisha."

"Oh, this is well worth it." Kimberly and Tommy hurried and slipped into their outfits. They arrived, running from the car to the doors. They sneaked down and found Aisha.

"SO LATE!" She whispered.

"All him," Kim whispered back taking the book.

"Right." Aisha handed over a book to Tommy and pointed where they were.

12pm

After a brunch, Tommy followed Kimberly to the gym. He stood beside the beam as Kimberly, dressed in navy sports bra, white tank, and pink shorts, was going through her difficult in the eyes of collegiate sports, but simple beam. After mounting the beam, she did her difficult jumps, dance steps, beautiful double spin, combination, 2 back walkovers, only thing left, the dismount. Kimberly ended with a front double flip. Taking a tiny step forward. Tommy clapped.

"That was amazing."

"I messed up my switch jump into back flip. And wobbled on my push into dismount."

"Yea, but for someone who has had only a few hours of training, not bad." Tommy handed her some water.

"Thanks." They moved to floor. Kim wanted an upbeat techno song, and got it. Coach Blair Henderson thought 4 passes where gonna be a little much, but Kimberly assured her she was ready. Her first 2 passes, back to back, double layout ending on the other side in a 2 ½ twist. Kimberly ended her 90 second routine with a simple pike. Tommy looked at his watch. Kimberly continued on training and perfecting her programs for the upcoming Thursday meet.

"So, I was thinking about taking you out to tonight."

"Like a date?"

"Duh, like a date. To celebrate our engagement."

"We did that Friday." Kimberly reached down and picked her armbands she dropped.

"With friends. Not just us."

"That night we did. A date sounds great." They kissed. Tommy took the tape she tore off her wrists. "But I need a serious nap first."

"We can do that." Kimberly looked at her watch, it read just 4:20pm. "I'll even massage your back and feet."

"Oh, you are just too good. I love you." They kissed.

"I love you too."

7pm

Kimberly walked into the Asian restaurant, holding Tommy's arm, as he opened the door and led her inside. Tommy pulled out her chair for her.

"Oh wow. This place is amazing." Asian restaurant had a unique decoration of Japanese custom with swords, costumes, Japanese symbols throughout.

"Thanks. I figured we have had enough pizza, Subway, Burger King, White Castle and whatever else we usually eat."

"So true." After a nice dinner, Tommy and Kimberly returned to the loft and straight to Tommy's room after taking the puppies on their night stroll around.

Kimberly gasped and sat up from a nightmare that night. She woke to kissing Tyler. Kimberly laid back down to her back, only to wake Tommy.

"Hey."

"Hey," she whispered back.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing." She turned to him. She smiled, but it faded when a flash of Tyler's face replaced Tommy's face.

"Liar. What scared you?" Tommy saw her slightly gasp.

"Silly dream."

"About what?"

"Silly thing." She touched his face, and smiled. "Stupid thing." Tyler's face reappeared. Kim closed her eyes.

"Kim? Kimberly?" She opened her eyes and smiled. She moved into Tommy's body.

"I love you." Her face in his neck. "I love you soo much." Tommy's arm went around her. "Only you."

"I know. I love you too, Beautiful." He kissed her forehead and they fell back asleep.

Next day  
10 am

Kimberly sat in Chemistry class. Rocky beside her taking notes. All students were in their last full week of classes for the fall semester. Next Saturday, December 16th, first exam would be given out until Wednesday. Rocky looked over to find Kimberly drawing.  
"Gonna doodle all class?"

"Huh?" Kimberly looked down to see the top of her page fulled with notes, but then empty other than the drawings. "Oh right." Kimberly looked up at the board and started taking more notes.

1pm

Dance class was excused, so students could have all the time to practice for next weeks final. Aisha and Kimberly went back to the girl's suite to dance. Kimberly slipped from her jeans into black board shorts. Aisha loaded the CD.

"We got this, right.?"

"Yea, of course." They had just gone through their sweet dance choreography to Mariah's 'Honey' the remix.

"Then what's on your mind?"

"What?"

"Or should I even ask?" Aisha could tell Kimberly wasn't really into the dance.

"I love Tommy."

"I didn't ask that. I know you do, but there is something about Tyler, right?"

"He's a...the way he played guitar, Sha. Such passion and spirit, and he even...what am I saying?"

"You like him."

"NO!"

"Kim, look at me, you may not want to admit it, but you do."

"Aisha, please. I love Tommy, only him!"

"I'm not talking about love here. But there is a connection."

"Tyler is just...he's this...Like a great memory." Kimberly slipped on her jeans and back into her flip flops. "A memory that I just have to let go and forget about. A memory, that's all he will ever be." Aisha looked at her. She could tell Kimberly was lying to herself, but she always knew Kim was the type to be stern and stubborn with her decisions, no matter how good or bad they might appear. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Katherine stood by her slightly open door smiling. She listen to Kim and Aisha's whole conversation.

"It's working," she said with great satisfaction.

9pm

Tommy was at his computer typing up some homework for Writing class. Kimberly came out the bathroom. She had decided before going into the bathroom, she wanted to make tonight all about her and Tommy, and their love. She came out in a red cheetah mesh babydoll. Tommy looked back from his computer screen and whistled.

"Wow, Kimberly, that...you..you are soo beautiful." She smiled.

"This thing? I just wanted to try it out tonight. Want to break it in?"

"Gladly." Tommy saved his work as the light went off.

"So, I was thinking about apologizing to Tyler?"

"Why?" Kimberly said stroking Tommy's bare chest and shoulder.

"Well, I was wrong to yell at him. We...I should have trusted us, you, and him. I know you love me and I shouldn't doubt that."

"Don't talk to Tyler."

"Why not?"

"He knows and understands."

"He does? Did you talk to him?"

"He came by Saturday for a while and we talked."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yea." Kimberly raised her head. "Are you happy?"

"Every second with you."

"Good answer, I'd give you an A." They laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, Beautiful." They kissed. They went to bed.

Next day

Kimberly loved Tuesdays and Thursdays, only Writing and labs. Tommy was out walking the dogs as she got breakfast, dressed in lt purple tee, black jeans and black combat boots. Before lab at 1:30, Kimberly waiting on Tommy to get lunch. She noticed Tyler and tried to act as if she didn't. He came over.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Uh, I feel Like you've been advoiding me."

"I have."

"Why?"

"You kissed me, Tyler."

"And."

"I have a fiancé. And he's coming. You should go."

"Kimberly, come on, don't do this. I know what you feel."

"You know nothing! Leave." Tommy walked over carrying a tray.

"Hey. Hey, Tyler." He put the tray to the table as he kissed Kim's cheek.

"Hi, Tommy." Tommy sat down.

"Look, I know Kimberly already apologized."

"For what?"

"You know, man. Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"It's nothing, man. Trust me."

"Why don't you join us For lunch. Sit."

"I would.."

"I'm sure Tyler has other plans."

"Actually..." Kim glared at him. "I do." Tyler smiled. "Sorry, another time. I'll see you guys later. Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye," Kim said quickly. Tyler walked away. He looked back to see Tommy handing out some food. Tyler and Kim locked eyes.

"I got that cherry jello."

"Wha..oh, thanks." She took the glass.

8pm

Kimberly sat in the bar/restaurant near campus. It was a hot spot For college students called 5 Hill, local bar. She left the library earlier, she lied saying she wanted to train, but went home just to be alone. Dressed in white off-the-shoulder top, spearmint pants, and black leather combat boots. Tyler got a message to check out 5 Hill tonight. Kimberly got up to get another diet soda. She turned around after getting the glass to find Tyler.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a free place."

"This is borderline stalking!" Tyler simply smiled. Tommy arrived outside the bar. Katherine stood outside waiting on him. Tanya and Rocky had just gone inside.

"Hey, Tommy."

"Oh, hey, Katherine." Katherine smiled. Tommy opened the door For her. They stood in the doorway only to see arguing between Kimberly and Tyler. "What in the world?"

"Kim didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Tommy looked at Katherine.

"Tyler and Kim kissed, Saturday." Tommy turned back to Kimberly and Tyler. "Twice, or was it three times." Katherine looked at Tommy. "Oh, she didn't tell you." Tyler grabbed Kim's face to hush her and kissed her. Tommy rushed inside and to them. He pulled Tyler off Kimberly and punched him. As the fight started, cops were called.

Kimberly was on her knees holding Tyler's head in her lap. Blood all on her hands and front of her top and pants.

"What the fuck is your problem! How could you do that!" She rubbed Tyler's head. "He means nothing!"  
"He kissed you!"

"It was a kiss, nothing more! It meant nothing! I was handling it!" 2 cops cuffed Tommy after pulling him off Tyler. An ambulance was called. Tyler took Kim's hand. "Tyler, stay with me. Tyler, just breath." 2 paramedics came in.

"Miss, we have to handle this now."

"Just help him!" Tommy was having his rights read to him as he looked over to see Kimberly holding Tyler's hand as the stretcher was being rolled out the bar into the ambulance. Kimberly stopped and saw Tommy.

"Miss, are you coming?" Tommy's head was pushed down as he got into the cop car.

"Yes." She hopped inside. Tommy's eyes never left Kimberly as she jumped up into the car. The doors on the ambulance was closed and it pulled off.

"Oh god," Aisha said holding her head. Tears forming in her eyes. "What the fuck?" Jason put his arm around her. "What are we going to do?"

_Uh oh! Much drama ahead, peeps!_


	25. Chapter 24

_To all you reviewers out there, thanks for the great reviews people! I really appreciate it. Mili, good luck girl! And if you thought there was drama in the snow, you haven't seen anything yet. :)_

**Chapter 24**

11pm

Kimberly stood outside the ICU. Aisha, Jason, Katherine, Rocky and Tanya sitting down. Kimberly was pacing like a tiger.

"What is taking soo long?"

"Kim, come sit down."

"Where did they take Tommy again?"

"City jail," Adam said coming in. He was the only one to go check on Tommy. "They wouldn't tell me what or if any bail would be made."

"Great. This is just all so fucking great!"

Doctors came out finally.

"Doctor?"

"It's not pretty. Swelling around his brain."

"Oh god!"

"A broken nose, broken ribs, hands, and he is still unconscious. The longer he stays like that, the more concern and dangerous the situation gets."

"Can I see him?"

"He won't be able to response." The doctor saw Kim's eyes. "Maybe just a minute." Kimberly went inside. Blood still on her. After a short visit with Tyler, Kimberly rushed to the jailhouse after Tommy called Jason's cell phone to tell him bail was set. Kimberly decided to go pay and pick him up.

"Miss, that's 400 dollars." Kimberly sighed.

"Fine." She pulled out her purse and started writing the check. Tommy came out. He didn't speak. Kimberly hugged him. Tommy pulled away, not even touching her. He walked to the car. Kimberly got in and drove them home.

Tommy went straight for his room. Kimberly followed.

"He's okay, you know." Tommy looked at his hands.They were wrapped by the paramedics before he was handcuffed again, they said it was just a fewe busted knuckles, so he could betaken away. Tommy pulled his shirt off, it too had Tyler's blood on it. Kim touched his arm, but he pulled away. "Are you mad at me? You cannot be mad at me! You nearly killed him!"

"Don't defend him to me."

"You could have killed him, Tommy. He is just a guy! And will be nothing more!"

"Don't fucking defend him!" Tommy punched at the lamp, sending it crashing. Kimberly jumped, covering her mouth as she screamed. "He deserve everything I fucking did to him!"

"He could have died!"

"I don't care!" More things being thrown around, breaking as well. "He kissed you!"

"Oh god! It wasn't like that!" Kimberly was crying.

"You kissed him." Tommy sat, more like fell to his bed.

"NO! I mean, it wasn't like that. It was stupid kiss, means nothi...I told him..." Kimberly was sitting beside him.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Kimberly jumped up as more things were broken after being swung around the room. "You liked it! You like every one! Take him then, he's obviously wants you."

"I don't love him! I love you!" Kimberly dropped to her knees in front of him. "I love you." She came up to cupped his face, but Tommy pulled back.

"Just fucking go. Get the hell out of here! I can't stand to look at you right now. All I can see if you getting into that damn ambulance as the police takes me off to jail. If that's love, I sure as hell don't need it or want it."

"No, Tommy, please. I had to make sure he was okay. I couldn't..I had to...to go and..."

"Just go then!" Tommy shoved her back and off him. Kimberly fell to her butt. Tommy had never handled her like that, with such anger and hatred. Kim flashed to when she came back and they fought over the letter earlier this year. The way he grabbed her in anger that night, it scared her just as Tommy scared her now. He was soo angry, more angry than she has ever seen him in her life. Kimberly slowly stood up and left the room. She made 2 steps from leaning up against the door before She started crying harder. Jason, who just returned from talking with Aisha and dropping her off at her place saw Kimberly. Though they hadn't made amends from their fight, he quickly went to her.

"No, no, no!" Kimberly pulled away from his hands. Jason wasn't having it. He held her in a tight hug. Somehow from standing, they made it to the couch, where they fell asleep.

Next morning

Tommy came out his room and found them, Kimberly asleep in Jason's lap. Jason woke up just as Tommy walked pass them. Tommy had a slight smirk as he shook his head.

"It's not like that, bro and you know it." Kimberly woke up. She saw Tommy and sat up quickly, adjusting her strap.

"Like I care, bro." Jason stood up.

"Don't do that. Don't act like that to me! We just fell asleep. I was comforting.."

"Hey, comfort her all you want. She seems to be getting that a lot lately."

"Tommy!" Kimberly stood up. "It's not like that, I love you."

"I don't give a shit! You are nothing!"

"You will not talk to her like that!"

"Or what?"

"She fucking loves you bro! You will not talk to her like that!" Tommy shoved Jason away from him. Kimberly screamed as the first blows were thrown. Jason fought Tommy back after he was punched. Kimberly tried to stop them. She got in the middle. Tommy shoved her away and tackled Jason. Rocky and Adam woke to fighting. They came out their rooms to see Jason and Tommy punching, basically an all out brawl between the two. Kimberly grabbed Tommy's arm only to get punched by Tommy. She fell back hitting her head on the counter. Tommy looked back to find Kimberly unconscious on the ground. He left go of Jason.

"Kim? Kim!" Tommy quickly went to her side. He touched her face. A bruise already forming on her cheek. He shook her. "Beautiful, wake up. Baby...Baby, wake up! Kim!"

Like a speeding bullet, Tommy flew in and out of traffic to the hospital.

"Help! Help me! My fiancé!" He carried in a still unconscious Kimberly.

"What happened to her!" A nurse rushed over.

"It's all my fault! It's all my fault!" A doctor ran over.

"What happened to her!"

"I hit her."

Tommy stood out as the doctors were working on Kimberly. An officer came over after a nurse informed him about what Tommy said.

"So you hit her?"

"It was an accident!"

"Okay, sir. Don't yell at me. Tell me what happened."

"I was in a fight.."  
"With her?"

"NO! I was in a fight with anoth..Jason and sh...She tried to stop me...I.."

"I remember you. You were just brought in last night."

"Yea, but.." A code blue was called. "What's going on!" Tommy went into the room.

"Sir, I'm not going to ask you again to step aside!" Nurse pushed him back to the door. The officer pulled out his cuffs.

"I am going to have to take arrest you, sir."

"Is that Kimberly!" Another doctor rushed in. "Wait a minute, stop it. NO! NO! I have to go in there!"

"Don't make me cuff you!" The officer grabbed Tommy's shoulder.

"NO! Get off me!" Tommy tried to get back inside, but the officer held on. "NO! Kimberly! Kimberly!" Tommy was shoved down to his knees as the officer tried to cuff him. Tommy fought to stand. "KIM!" A doctor pulled out 2 pads and shocked Kimberly. Tommy felt the jerk, which caused him to be able and pushed down to his stomach. It filled him with such pain to see this, everything went black...

oooooooo

_Teaser:"Competition starts in 2 hours!"  
__"You are not competing today!"  
__"Aisha!" Kimberly went to undoing her lines.  
__"You are not even medically stable to leave the hospital!" _


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Next day  
3 pm

Aisha was reading a magazine, sitting beside Kimberly, as she laid asleep on the bed. Kimberly finally woke up.

"Hey you," Aisha said standing up quickly.

"Hey. Where am I?"

"The hospital."

"What happened?"

"You hit your head pretty hard."

"I did?"

"Yea, don't you remember?"

"Tommy...and Jason!"

"Fine, fine. They are both okay."

"Where's Tommy?"

"No one has seen him since yesterday."

"What?"

"He was...the cops took him to jail when your vitals crashed. We didn't think you would make it. We tried to go get Tommy...he had already called his parents and they came up. They paid the bond and..."

"He's okay right?"

"His parents got him out last night after much protest from the cops, but you were okay by then, unconscious, but stable."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. The judge forced mandatory anger management."

"Anger management? Tommy doesn't have a problem with anger!"

"It's was the only way to keep him out of jail."

"Is it really 3?"

"Yea."

"Competition starts in 2 hours!"

"You are not competing today!"

"Aisha!" Kimberly went to undoing her lines

"You are not even medically stable to leave the hospital!" Aisha pushed her back to lay down.

"Aisha, either you go and get my suit or I will."

4pm

Coach Blair was shocked to see Kimberly walking into the complex, carrying her bag.

"What are you doing here, Kimberly?"

"I'm fine."

"I was under the impression you are not medically cleared to compete. I just off the phone from your doctor.."

"I said I was fine! I can compete. I know I can."

"Kim, as your coach..." Coach Blair held her shoulders.

"Please. At least let me work out. I've trained too hard to just stop now. I need you two to believe in me. I need you to trust me. I'm fine."

"I will be watching you."

"I know." Coach Throne Henderson came over.

"Me too." Kimberly went and put her things away. "We shouldn't be allowing this, right?"

"Right," Blair said to her husband.

"Doctors did say she..."

"I know. Let's watch her practice. If she looks good...then we'll let her. The doctors are on standby, come on. We have a meet to win. This team needs fire. Maybe she can bring it."

5:10 pm

The team was in their locker for the famous peep speech before every meet. Locker was filled with nearly 20 hyped up girls, getting each pumped up and ready for the competition head

"Okay girls! We have a battle on our hands this afternoon. Stanford and Washington are coming off great wins at home. Arizona is looking for revenge after that devastating collapse, so let's keep it together. I know my girls can beat any teams out there. We have the poise, the skill, and Bruin spirit. I want 4 clean rotations ladies. You 3," Coach Blair Henderson pointed to Kimberly, MJ and Jenna. "will be our rocks. Anna, just need vault and floor, can you handle that?" She nodded with a smile. "The rest of you will give you all. I want sticks from all of you. Faith, got one perfect 10 beam for me?"

"You know it Coach!"

"Great. I believe in all of you, ladies. I know you can do. On 3, go Bruins. 1-2-3.."

"GOOO BRUINS!"

For college meets, it is much like Olympics with a little twist. This meet felt like a huge conference finals, with tv cameras everyone, since the reigning Olympic champ was competiting for the first time in a year. 6 girls for each apparatus. With 4 teams at this meet, this means, every equipment will be going on at the same time. There will be 4 judges at each station decided on the scores. With 6 girls going at each station, but only 5 scores to count, which gives one bad mistake, as long as the other 5 pick that person up. The home teams, UCLA this time, gets final go on the floor. Stanford and Washington started on floor and beam, respectably. Arizona and UCLA on bars and vault. UCLA getting a schedule of vault, bars, beam and finally floor. UCLA dominated vault. The team averaging the highest scores on vault in the conference, early this season. There is only one shot at vault, so you gotta stick it. Kimberly during practice, notice she wasn't getting enough speed or height to do her double front with a half twist vault. Each time she tried, she came up short. Right before she stood at the line, she decided to switch up her vault. Not a smart move without talking with the Coaches first. Kimberly stood at the line after the girl before her went, earning a 9.9 with her vault. She clapped and smiled her as she came up. Kim raised her arms to indicated she was ready. Her vault, if done correctly, could earn a 10, highest score. Kimberly took off. She did a cartwheel, half turn onto the horse into her double front. Coach Blair gasped, but it faded as Kimberly stood there perfectly, with a stick landing. She turned to the judges with a huge smile. Coach Thorne hugged her as she came off the mat.

"What a way to start, way to go!" He patted her back. All the girls hugged Kim as she came down. The judges gave her a 10. Never happened before for a freshman in her first competition. The team moved to bars. With Kim's giving the only perfect score, the team was tied for second place with Stanford after their great run on floor. Kimberly was powdering her hands for bars. She was to be going first. With only one mistake, Kimberly was finishing her lower beam work into her transition to high bar when she came to a complete stop. She had to press to raise herself to swing, and ended up hitting her foot on the lower bar as she passed. She did a full twist before her double layout, another stick landing. Judges gave her a 9.75.

"Way to save it," Blair said as Kimberly passed by.  
"Thanks."

Beam had been eventful for every team on it. Stanford and Washington with key great performance mixed in with terrible falls on girls that normally wouldn't do it. UCLA team boosted themselves into first place after great all-around 6 routines, lowest score of 9.7. Kimberly added another perfect 10. She was defending Olympic champion on beam from '96, her credentials spoke loudly and she followed it up with the most difficult beam in the entire competition. Kimberly however, felt winded after beam. Kimberly was to be last up on floor. Team had clinched the title after the 4th girl went with her 9.95. Kimberly went out the floor and placed her hands on her head waiting on her music to start.

"She's pressing!" Coach Thorne said as Kimberly finished her dance sequence into her spins.

"She looks tired."

"We should.."

"NO! Let her go on!" Kimberly stood at the end, her final pass coming up. She took several deep breaths. She ended with a double pike, coming up short, but stuck the landing with catlike feet. The crowd erupted in cheer. The girls ran to her and hugged her. Kimberly smiled and took to steps before simply falling forward. The air was sucked out of the gym with a collapsed Kimberly on the ground.

_Third cliffhanger in a row...I am sooo evil :)_

_Teaser:"Why so surprised?" Tyler asked.  
__"It's nothing. You sure you don't want anything?"  
__"Maybe some apple juice would be nice."  
__"Ok. I'll be right back." Kimberly got up and straighten her blue paisley poncho. She went down the hall to the vending machine. She loaded a dollar and saw Tommy in the reflection. She turned around, but the hall was empty. Kimberly sighed and pushed the button for apple juice. _


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

As the team received their medals and plaques, Kimberly was in the doctor's room getting examined.

"I'm fine. I just got a little light-headed."

"You were near death yesterday."

"I'm fine."

"Your bp is low. Have you eaten since you woke up?"

"I ate a fruit bar on the way, but I was just soo nervous."

"You should have been resting, not competing," Coach Blair said.

"But I did well."

"Yes, you did," Coach Thorne said holding her shoulder after Kimberly sat up. "You looked great out there."

"Can I go now?"

"I suppose so. Go home and eat, then rest. Any headaches, please immediately go to the hospital."

"I know. I will." Kimberly zipped up her jacket. Aisha stood at the door as Kimberly came out. They hugged immediately.

"You okay!"

"Yea."

"Kimberly!" Some girls yelled for her to come over and get her medals. Kimberly won all-around for the girls and UCLA won the meet.

8pm

Aisha took Kimberly to get a victory dinner at Denny's. Kimberly was walking toward the loft when she found her things in boxes outside the door. Jason lifted a letter on top and handed it over to her. Kimberly opened it slowly, after a few lines, she was crying. Jason opened the door and Kimberly went straight for Tommy's door. She pounded on it. Tommy flung it open.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me? What the hell is this!" She held up the letter to his face.

"It doesn't need much explanation, I thought. I can't be with you now. We can't be together and that's it."

"Just like that you're ending us!"

"Yes."

"But..why..Tom.." He slammed the door in her face. She hit the door. "Damn you!" Aisha came over and helped her to her feet after Kimberly slid down the door crying.

"Come on, let's go." Jason helped take Kimberly's things back. Aisha put Kimberly into some PJ's and let her lay in her room. Aisha placed the puppies in the room and came out. Jason was putting the final box in Kim's room.

"Don't let her lock herself away again."

"I won't."

"This is going to be extremely hard, Aisha. She's gonna want to go to that dark place again, we have to make sure she doesn't."

"Does he really want to punish her like this?"

"Yeah, I have never seen him this way. Such anger,consumed within. I hope this anger management helps." Aisha hugged him. "Be strong. I'm here okay. Call me anytime. Don't worry too much, they'll get through this."

"How? How can you possible believe that now?"

"I don't know, how or why I do. But I do. And I know you do too." They kissed. "We have to make sure they do as well, eventually."

3 days later  
11 am

Kimberly sat on Tyler's bed, in the hospital, holding his hand as he slept. They were talking a while ago. He woke up again.

"Hey."

"Hey, sorry, I knocked out on you, what was the last thing you said?" Tyler said in a weak voice. His vocal cords still slightly bruised from the fight.

"It's not important. You hungry or thirsty?"

"Why are you here?"

"I promised I wouldn't leave you, remember."

"And Tommy?"

"Don't you worry about that. Everything is okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea," Kim lied, Tyler could slightly tell. "It will be."

"He was here."

"What?"

"Yea, first night, I think I saw him. He has been here a few other times."

"Whoa."

"Why so surprised?" Tyler asked.

"It's nothing. You sure you don't want anything?"

"Maybe some apple juice would be nice."

"Ok. I'll be right back." Kimberly got up and straighten her blue paisley poncho, underneath a pink tank, green cargo pants and pink flip flops. She went down the hall to the vending machine. She loaded a dollar and saw Tommy in the reflection. She turned around, but the hall was empty. Kimberly sighed and pushed the buttons for apple juice. Little did she know, Tommy was there, hidden from sight. Kimberly returned to the room.

"Here's your juice." Kimberly opened it and held it up for Tyler.

"Thanks." Kimberly sat to the bed, looking back often through the window. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I.. nevermind. I should go do some final presentation and studying preparation, but I'll back tomorrow."

"Oh right. Exams coming up."

"Saturday is the first ones."

"How many do you have?"

"Uh, 6. Global on Saturday, Chemistry and lab on next Monday with Writing. And Biology and lab on next Wednesday. But this week, I got that huge Biology presentation Wednesday."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

2pm

Aisha was finishing up her Biology presentation, as Kimberly sat on the coffee table playing her guitar.

"You know you have a presentation as well."

"I know." Kimberly continued to play. "Since you've gone, well it seems like everything is wrong. And deep inside...How can I change the world? Cause I sure can't change your mind...Losing you, well it's been the hardest thing to do. So, I close my eyes and tell myself, that somehow I'll survive...And baby, so sad that you have to leave me, just so you can find yourself. And it's so sad that you just can't see, I love you more than life itself...Where's the miracle I need now, got to get to you somehow, got to get to you somehow, No, I can't change the world... " Kimberly stopped and stood up. She started putting her guitar in the case, when Katherine came into the apartment.  
"And where have you been?" Aisha asked.  
"With Tommy." She went and got some water, as Kimberly stopped clicking her guitar case closed.  
"What?"  
"Yea, he asked me to come with him to that class again."  
"Anger management?"  
"That's the one." Katherine drank her water. "I mean, since I'm his only one that really understand him."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Don't," Aisha said to Kimberly. Kimberly clicked the final piece. "I thought those meetings were for Tommy only."  
"Well, he wanted some support."  
"I should have..."  
"Oh, come off it Kimberly. Tommy doesn't need you there."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Look, it's been deemed, you are not good for Tommy."  
"Right and you believe that?"  
"Not the only one, Tommy and the doctor."  
"What?"  
"Yea, Tommy's therapist thinks, believe, it is in the best interest for Tommy that you just stay away." Kimberly slammed her guitar caseto the table.  
"That is just ridiculous!"  
"Where are you going?"  
"I need to speak to him."  
"He has another group meeting. I told you, he doesn't want you!"  
"I haven't seen him in 3 days!"  
"So you can judge him! You all do it! He knows it! He sees how everyone ran to you and not even help him. They all left him in jail to go to the hospital!"  
"Oh and I bet you just love to run to him!"  
"Well, he doesn't love you." Kimberly grabbed Kat's arm and twisted it behind to her back and pulled her head back.  
"Listen, you may think, wish, desire, Tommy to not love me. But guess what, he does. He always will."  
"OW! You are hurting me!"  
"Get this through you blonde head, we are going to be together. You see this ring, he gave it to me. He won't ever give it to you!" Kimberly shoved her forward. "Now, where the fuck is this place?"  
"Like I would tell you!"  
"So help me Katherine, I will..." Kimberly grabbed her head again, her fist raised to land a big punch to her face.  
"Wade Ave! Wade and 9th street! Don't hurt me!" Kimberly let go. She grabbed her purse and keys and left the apartment.  
"Crazy bitch."  
"What was that?" Aisha stood with her hands on her hips. "Because the only crazy bitch I see here is you. You cannot possibly believe he will ever love you. He's not crazy." Aisha picked up her things and went to her room.

5pm

Kimberly stood outside the meeting room. She made sure to stay hidden as the class was being excused for the day. Doctor Jones was the last to come out after everyone had left. She saw Kimberly standing there.  
"Miss? Can I help you?"  
"The meeting..."  
"You missed it, but there will be one everyday during week and twice on Sundays. I don't work on Saturdays. Do you have a court order or..."  
"No, I don't. My...uh..my...I know someone who does." Kimberly fumbled with her pink ring.  
"Okay."  
"It's just...he...umm..I was told that I didn't have any right to be here."  
"You must be Kimberly, Tommy's fiancé. "  
"Yea, how did you..."  
"He talks about you a lot."  
"Oh god."  
"Don't worry, mostly good."  
"Mostly?"  
"He's got some things to work through, but I believe in a short time, he will get through them. You want to come in?"  
"Thanks." Kimberly followed her. Tommy came back to get the drink he left, when he saw Kimberly walk into Doctor Jones's office.

_Teaser: "There you are! Why are you in bed at 5 o'clock in the afternoon?"  
__"Just tired I guess." Sarah McLachan CD going on in the background. Aisha knew better and pulled the covers down. __  
"Right. So Hypnotic just keeping you warm?"  
_


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

7pm

Aisha looked up from fridge to see Kimberly coming into the flat.

"Where have you been!"

"Talking to Dr. Jones."

"Who's he?"

"She, is Tommy's therapist."

"Oh, whoa."

"Yea. I brought Wendy's."

"Good, I love you. If you just had that Y chromosome." Kimberly laughed.

"I got frosties too." Kimberly held up the 2 cups. "We talked about soo much, Aisha. What I did wrong, what Tommy did wrong, how we just need to talk and figure out where to go. She was really helpful."

"I'm glad. So you gonna go talk to him?"

"Not tonight. She agrees with giving him space. I need to give him space and not try to push us back together. He'll come back. I know he will because he loves."

"Wow, where did this optimism come from?"

"Dr. Jones said I needed to have a positive attitude from here on and hopefully it can rub off on Tommy." She ate some french fries. Kimberly went to her room and changed into her PJ's. Aisha and her sat in the living room setting up their notes from each class. There was a buzz at the door. Kimberly went and opened it.

"Hey."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Kimberly stepped aside for Tommy to come inside.

"Can we talk alone?"

"Okay." She followed him to her room. Aisha and her shrugged at each other. Kimberly closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Why were you talking to my doctor!"

"I wanted to help, so I went to..."

"Don't! God, I don't need or want your help!"

"I just wanted to make..."

"Like I said, we are through! I don't need you in my problems anymore!"

"But I can help! I love you!" Tommy pulled away as Kimberly touched him.

"Just stay out of my fucking business! I won't tell you again."

"Why are you being such a jerk!" She started crying.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare start with the waterworks."

"I love you Tommy."

"I really hate that word, people use it too much." Tommy opened the door and left. Kimberly fell to her knees crying. Aisha came inside. She simply went over and hugged Kimberly.

>  
>

Next day

Monday morning were a drag. Kimberly sat in Global taking notes for the final coming up. Class was dismissed. Kimberly zipped up her coal hoodie and went with the others for lunch.

5pm

Aisha walked into the dark bedroom of her best friend.

"There you are! Why are you in bed at 5 o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Just tired I guess." Sarah McLachan CD going on in the background. Aisha knew better and pulled the covers down.

"Right. So Hypnotic just keeping you warm?"

"Pretty much." Aisha took the half-drank bottle and patted Kim's leg.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"I just want to lay here."

"We should be practicing our Biology presentations or our dance. All the others are in the library. We got 2 rooms."

"Tommy gonna be there."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He wasn't interested."

"Great." Kimberly grabbed the bottle back. "I just want to be alone!"

"I won't let you do this again."

"You can't stop me!"

"True." Aisha slipped out of her sneakers and jacket. "But I can join you." She pulled the covers back. "Move over."

"What is wrong with you?"

"One word. Jason." Aisha took a hit from the bottle.

"What is wrong with that boy now?"

"I am."

"What?"

"I don't know, we were getting back to that place, then he pulls away again, like he doesn't want to let me in completely."

"Poor Jason. Still scarred from Emily."

"That bitch." They both laughed.

"You know she was really sweet from what I heard," Kimberly said drinking again.

"You know, you are lucky. You were Tommy's first, and he yours."

"Funny, right now I don't feel soo lucky." Kimberly drank more.

>  
>  
>  
>

Next day  
10:40 am

In Writing class, Kimberly and Tommy sat on opposite sides of the room. Kimberly Professor was handing out key flyers that will help everyone get through the final. Writing final would consist of a 20 question multiple choice section on works they read over the semester along with a 2 essay questions. Kimberly was talking notes of what to expect, when she caught Tommy staring off. Their eyes connected. Tommy looked down, but up again. Kimberly refused to look away.

"And that's that. So good luck to you all. Start early and study often." Class was let go.

Cafeteria getting filled when Kimberly arrived. She saw Aisha, Adam and Rocky already sitting down.

"Hey, come, sit and eat."

"I'm just gonna grab something quick and see Tyler."

"Didn't you see him yesterday?"

"Yea." Kimberly walked away.

"She goes to see him like everyday now," Adam said.

"What do you expect? She feels guilty. She shouldn't, but she believes this is all her fault," Aisha said.

"He will be released soon, right?"

"I don't know. Doctors said a few weeks or so. He was lucky, he was really beaten up. Tommy nearly ki..." Aisha looked up to find Tommy standing there. "Oh, hey."

"Whatever." Tommy said down with his tray. Katherine not far behind. Kimberly came out carrying a brown bag.

"Can we practice dance after lab?"

"Of course." Kimberly looked at Tommy. He barely acknowledge her presence. "Bye."

"Bye."

>  
>

3pm

Chemistry lab was a short one, as the last one of the semester. Exam was late Monday afternoon.

"So, I was thinking snakeskin pants."

"My pink ones?" Kimberly asked as they went through closets to figure out outfits.

"No, the black ones!"

"Oh, with tan top and ankle boots."

"We shouldmake our hair super straight," Aisha added. "Little bump and curl, but not too much."

"Oh, that sounds good."

"We don't have good tan tops."

"Yea we do."

"Where?"

"That's what shopping is for."

"SHOPPING!" They laughed.

>  
>  
>  
>

Next day

Kimberly was the first to give her presentation for Biology. Each student was given 6-10 minutes on any subject that discussed throughout the semester. It was cell Biology. Plant cells were Kim's choice, since she loves gardening, she talked about structure and benefits of it. Chemistry class was next. Teacher just wanted to give everyone review sheets and send them on their way to study. The professor set up sessions with the TA for the rest of the week.

2 pm

Dance class, everyone had friends come and watch the class do their performances. Aisha and Kimberly dressed in tan racerback tanks, black snakeskin print pants and black leather ankle boots. Anyone was allowed to come and watch. The teacher was taping it to be later graded and used if good enough for her upcoming classes. All the guys, except for Tommy came. Katherine was dragged in by Tanya. Jenna thought the only reason Kimberly got such better grade was because she went after her. She made it so, Kimberly was to go before she and her partners did their performances. Aisha handed over the CD to the professor. In the end, Aisha and Kimberly got the loudest cheer of the day.

They all got back to the loft, talking and laughing about the performance. Rocky trying to mimic some moves. Aisha and Kimberly were trying to teach him. Everyone laughed as he thrusted his pelvis and grabbed his crotch. Tommy came out his room.

"Could you all shut the hell up! Some people have work!" He slammed the door back. Kimberly got down from Rocky's back, she had him in a headlock after he grabbed his crotch and was lifted to his back. She went to his door. She knocked on his door. "GO AWAY!"

"Open the door." Nothing.

"Oh no," Rocky said. Kimberly turned then spun kicked the door. It swung opened.

"What the fuc.." Kimberly slammed the door back.

"This attitude! This fucking jerk ass attitude has to stop!"

"Who the fuck are you in my room to come.."

"There is a kind way to tell someone..."

"I don't have to listen to this! This is my room, get out!"

"We were just..."

"Go to your place and party then!"

"Make me." Kimberly folded her arms across her chest. Tommy laughed.

"Get out."

"Come on, Tommy. Make me." Tommy stood up and grabbed her forearms. He went to move her, but stopped. They stared at each other. Tommy quickly grabbed her face and kissed.

>  
>

>  
>

_Teaser: Tommy turned Kimberly to her back. Kimberly went to kiss him, but Tommy moved away. Kim reached up again, but Tommy, open-mouth, pulled away. Kim smiled and they kissed finally. _


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"It's too quiet in there," Jason said.

"It's happening."

"What?"

"They are getting back together."

"Or they have killed each other," Katherine said. She went over to the door.

"What are you doing!"

"Someone has to check to make sure she hasn't killed him! Besides, she shouldn't be in there with him!" Katherine opened the door and gasped. Everyone ran over to the opened door. Aisha smiled. Tommy and Kimberly were kissing. Tommy pulled his shirt off and tossed it backwards, hitting Katherine in the face. Adam being the only shy and descent one, closed the door finally as Tommy tore Kim's tank off and they fell to his bed.

"I knew it," Aisha said. "Those 2 belong together." Katherine grabbed her purse and left the loft quickly. "Poor Kat." Aisha smiled.

"Don't even," Tanya said. "She doesn't deserve that."

"Oh, and they do!"

"Whatever." Tanya grabbed her purse and left.

"Should I go or..." Rocky grabbed his keys. "Tanya, wait up!" He quickly ran out.

Kimberly moaned as Tommy's lips found her neck again. Tommy quickly tugged her pants and thong off. He kissed down her chest, down her ribs, stomach, waist. He stood up quickly and ripped his jeans off and boxers. Kimberly got up on her knees and helped him. Tommy quicky pushed Kimberly down to her back and slid inside her. Kimberly went to kiss him, but Tommy moved away. Kim reached up again, but Tommy, open-mouth, pulled away. Kim smiled and they kissed finally. Tommy made sure to pull away and take her bottom lip into his mouth. He kissed down her cheek and chin. Kim moaned loudly, gripping the sheets. Tommy turned her head up. They kissed.

Many positions, many orgasms, many many orgasms, later, Tommy finally collapsed on Kimberly. They hugged and kissed. And finally fell asleep hugging each other, as it should be.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kimberly woke up to find Tommy sitting on the bed, his hands covering his eyes. He stood up, sliding his boxers and pantson him. He sat back down on the bed. Kimberly sat up and hugged him from behind. "That was soo amazing. Making love to you again." She started kissing his neck. "God, how I have missed you." Tommy pulled her arms off him. Kimberly pulled the sheet to cover her chest. "What's wrong?"

"This was a mistake." Tommy stood up rubbing the back of his head and neck.

"Wha..wait...a mistake?"

"Yes. I shouldn't have..we shouldn't ha..."

"No. Wait, please, Tommy. Let's just talk.." She started crying. "Can we just talk?" She stood up and tried to pull to toward her.

"NO! This was a mistake!"

"How can you say that!"

"Because it's true." Tommy took her hands. "This can't happen. We can't be together, Kimberly. Not like this."

"Okay, you're not ready. I understand, we don't have to have sex every, we can.." Tommy shook his head. "I know you love me. I felt it. I feel it right now."

"Kimberly..." She grabbed his face and kissed him. Tommy pulled her hands down and held them. "No, you have to go."

"Why...why are you doing this!"

"Kim, don't, okay. Just go!"

"NO!" She hit his chest. "NO! I love you and you love me!" Tommy grabbed her wrists.

"Don't make this harder."

"If you tell me you don't love. Tell me you don't love me! I'll go! I'll go and never look back." A long pause. Tommy let go of her hands finally and held her face.

"From the moment I looked up and saw you holding his hand, so filled with concern, I realized I didn't know you."

"I want just..."

"Shh...when you got in that ambulance and left me, it broke my heart, worst than any letter could ever. You chose him over me in that moment."

"I would never choose another guy over you! I love you!"

"Shh...listen, that night, you did. And because of that, we can't be together."

"Why not!"

"Because I don't love you the same way anymore." It was as if everything went black. Kim's heart, mind, vision dimmed. She closed her eyes and stepped back away from him. Tommy remembered that look. She gave it to him that night they fought back in October. He swore never to allow her to feel that way again. She covered her mouth with her left hand. Kim sat on the bed crying. Tommy sat down beside her. "I'm soo sorry. I just can't be with you, I can't love you with so much anger. All I see is you leaving me to be with him."

"But I don't love..."

"Shhh...I need time apart for you, from us. Please, understand that I can't be with you." Kimberly reached down and grabbed her tank and pants. "Are you okay?" Kimberly quickly stood up and got dressed.

"I'm sorry. I wasted your..I won't...I won't ever do..do it again." She slid off the ring and dropped it to the bed. Tommy went to grabbed her, but Kimberly pulled away. She picked up her boots. "Goodbye, Tommy." She opened the door. Jason was doing laundry when he saw her.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh god!" She cried on his shoulder as he came over. "I really lost him! I lost him!"

"Oh Kim." Jason called Aisha. Aisha rushed over. She let Kimberly lean on her as they went back to the flat. Kimberly collapsed to her bed.

"Do you want anything?"

"Alone. I just want to be alone, okay."

"Okay, for a little while. I'll be back."

>  
>  
>  
>

Next day  
Aisha came into Kim's room.

"Hey, it's 10. You gonna get up for class?"

"Huh, oh, right, class."

"I could turn in your paper and do your Biology lab if you want to just stay."

"No, I can get up. I should get up. I'll get up." Kimberly went and showered. She got dressed.

>  
>

3pm

Kimberly went to get the puppies. Just as she had Dash in her dog carrier bag, when Tommy came out his room.

"What are you doing?" Kimberly jumped and gasped.

"I didn't know anyone was here."

"What are you doing?"

"I was gonna take Dash and Napoleon for a walk and.."

"No. Don't. They are fine here."

"What?"

"I just walked them already."

"Okay. I can still take them out."

"NO."

"So I can't take my puppies?"

"My puppies."

"Excuse me?"

"I paid for them, they stay here."

"You paid...for...you paid..." Kimberly pulled Dash from the bag. "That is absolutely fine. Fine." She started picking up the other dog things.

"What are you doing?"

"I paid for the beds, the toys, bowls, all the food, so I should be able to take it right!" Aisha came into the loft.

"What is taking you soo long? Uh.." She found Kimberly picking up dogs things and placing them into the kitchen dog bed

"Get the dog bed in the bedroom!" Kim yelled.

"Okay." Aisha went toward Tommy's room.

"Okay, okay. Fine, take them! I don't care!" Aisha came out carrying the bed. Kimberly crying now, she dropped the bowls and toys and picked up the puppies as she ran out. Aisha put the bed down.

"You know, one day, you are going to say or do something and I'm really gonna not hold my tongue or fists back. You arethe biggestdick. You are a trueasshole. She is too good for this. She is too good for you." Aisha slammed the door as she left. Tommy looked down. He picked up a dog toy. She was right and it was just as much as a torture to him as what he was putting Kimberly threw. But at least, he didn't have to be doing this, he just couldn't see why he couldn't simply take her in his arms. Tears formed in his eyes as he dropped the toy and walked to his room.

>  
>  
>  
>

>  
>  
>  
>

_Tommy crying, I know too sensitive, making him a little girlie, but damn, he still is sexy! _

_please review, tell me how you are enjoying it so far  
how long should I have the couple suffering, I'm thinking maybe a month, year, years...hehehe_


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

2 days later

6:59 am

Kimberly laid on her back in bed looking up at the ceiling. She noticed her clock change to 7 am. Another sleepless hour has passed. Puppies asleep in her bed. Kimberly rubbed their heads. Dash woke first.

"Hey baby." He sniffed around, moving up to her face. He licked her face. Global exam was delayed until 9 am. Professor figured the exam should take hours at the most to complete. Kimberly took the puppies on a walk first before she went to shower. Dressed in peach floral shirt, white long wrap-around skirt and black velvet Kung Fu shoes. Kimberly sat at the counter review notes when Aisha came out her room, looking very sleepily.

"Morning."

"Morning," Kim replied. Aisha made some tea.

"Think you are ready?"

"Pretty much." Kim poured more OJ into her cup. "Country locations are fine, but damn all these dates." Aisha laughed.

"I hear ya. Want breakfast?"

"Can we get McDonalds?"

"Of course." Kim smiled. "Why don't we go to the beach for a little R&R."

"After global?"

"Yea."

"I can't, I have to go see Tyler."

"Okay, we can after that."

"Okay. Can we bring Dash and Napoleon?"

"Sure, besides, we can't leave them with the big-bad evil Tommy." Aisha lifted Dash and made a face at him.

"Tommy is not evil."

"Yea, you keep thinking back." Aisha put Dash down. Kimberly locked the dogs in her room in an area made for them to keep them from peeing all over her room. Aisha wanted to go to class early for a quick cram session. Kimberly yawned again as the exam was placed on her desk.

"Wow, didn't think my exam required that much lack of sleep to study?" Kim smiled.

"Sorry! Long night."

"Good luck, Kim."

"Thanks." Kimberly picked up her pencil and opened her blue notebook. She smiled, her first college exam.

1pm

Aisha finally found a spot in the hot sand to set up for them. She laid out the 2 towels near an empty huge umbrella. Kimberly tied the puppies the pole and put down 2 bowls of fresh cold water for them. Dressed in a black double strap dress and black flip flops, she sat down.

"Gonna tan in that?" Aisha pulled her shorts off.

"Oh, right." Kim laughed and pulled her dress off, revealing the pink halter apron top with black boyshorts bathing suit. The girls relaxed for a while. Aisha took a long nap, leaving Kimberly playing and running around with puppies. She borrowed a board and put them on it taking them out to the water. Napoleon didn't like the water as much. Kimberly had to keep an eye on Dash. He would often jump into the water with no fear. Aisha woke from her nap and went to play with them.

7pm

Kimberly was sitting on the floor, her Chemistry notes scattered on the coffee table, as she tossed the ball and toy around with the puppies that were running around. Aisha came over and sat on the table.

"You know Brian?"

"The TA, yea."

"He has a study session tonight, let's go." Kimberly, still in her bathing suit, shook her head.

"We are going to the one tomorrow at 4."

"Why not tonight and tomorrow?"

"Aisha, we are going to do fine. Besides it will be fresher tomorrow."

"But it will also be crowded tomorrow."

"Fine." Kimberly knew not to fight with Aisha and studying. She slipped her dress back on and put on her flip flops. She pushed the puppies into her room and picked up her stack of Chemistry notes and the book. They left for the library.

11 pm

Kimberly sat at her window, staring out into the night. Aisha knocked on her door.

"Yea."

"Oh, you are awake?" Aisha said coming inside. "Jason brought some movies and popcorn."

"Nah, it's my turn in the library." Kimberly stood and stretched. Dressed in PJ's, blue/yellow plaid sleepshirt and pink shorts. "I should go take over for Rocky." She started packing up her things. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Next day

The library has been packed since last Friday. Exam time, it was open 24 hours now. The guys have saved 2 rooms that were joined together, one person would rotate in to keep the rooms to them instead of losing it and having to fight for library space. Kimberly allowed Rocky to go home for the night as she took over. Kimberly sneaked the puppies inside. Instead of sleeping like them, she turned the lights on low and studied. The puppies slept throughthe night. Kimberly got up and used the woman's bathroom to change at around 6am. She put on her grey hoodie, multi striped pants and blue flip flops, after brushing her teeth and washing her face. She applied little make-up and put her hair up into a messy ponytail. Another girl beside her do the same, brushing her teeth. Kimberly smiled and picked up her bag.

"Good luck."

"You too."

>  
>

1pm

"Break," Rocky said. "I need food and tons of it!"

"You just got to Chapter 6! Come on, at least until 10."

"Kimberly, we've been doing at this for 3 hours. I am a machine that needs fuel."

"Yea, a break would be nice."

"I agree," Jason said. Though they were all taking the same courses just at different times, exams were easy to study together, with all of them knowing the same test will be given to them. Kimberly shared Chemistry class with Rocky only at 9, the rest having the 11 o' clock Chem class. Aisha shared lab with them in the afternoon, the rest at the night Chem lab. Kimberly and Tommy were the only ones to get into the 10 am Writing class, the rest had the 8 am one on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Aisha, Jason and Kimberly got into the 11 Global, the rest at the 2 pm class. Kimberly and Aisha had Dance at that time on Mondays and Wednesdays. Only the Writing class had separate professors, but basically did the same work, just with different angles and stories.

"All agreed then, let's break."

"Who will stay in the rooms?"

"NOT ME!" Rocky said getting up quickly.

"Let's just sneak like 2 pies upstairs," Kimberly said.

"And Chinese!"

"And Chinese?"

"Okay. I'll stay," Aisha said. "Make sure the bread sticks are burnt like last time."

>  
>  
>  
>

Next day

Kimberly was the only one in the library the next morning. Everyone had gone home to bed. Kimberly claimed she was the only one small enough to sleep in the chair, so she was willing to stay again. Rocky came by around 6:30 am

"You're up?" Kim yawned.

"Yep."

"Go home, shower, I got the room." Their chemistry test was at 11.

"Okay." Kimberly packed the dogs and grabbed her bag to change. Kimberly came downstairs to see the Chemistry teacher.

"Hello, Kimberly." He was making copies.

"Hi, Professor Karty."

"You ready?"

"Pretty much. Little nervous."

"Don't be. You have had great test grades all semester. A's, don't wor..." Kim yawned again, tears rolling down her face.

"Sorry."

"Wow, have you been up all night?"

"A little."

"You have an exam before Chemistry?"

"Yea, College Writing at 8. But Professor swears won't take any longer than 2 hours."

"Good, go, get some rest. A quick 20, 30 minute nap will do wonders, trust me."

"I'll try. See ya at 11."

"Bye."

>  
>

8 am

Kimberly took a seat in her Writing class. Unlike global, the Professors hadn't combined all the classes into the hall to take the exam as a whole. Professor Watts laid on the exams at every desk. Kimberly sat across from Tommy. After the exam, Kimberly was walking out, when Tommy bumped into her, her book and notes fell to the ground.

"Sorry," they both said. Tommy bent down with her, picking up papers for her. Their hands touched. Tommy found himself looking into tired eyes, Kimberly the same.

"Thanks. I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye," he said standing up first. Tommy went to talk to Dr. Jones.

>  
>

11am

Kimberly sat in her desk besides Aisha, Rocky in front of them. Professor Karty was late, as usual. He walked in finally.

"Well, you all have it here, great." Kimberly tapped her foot. Rocky reached back and grabbed her leg.

"You'll do fine."

"Thanks. Good luck."

"You too," he whispered.

After the exam, Kimberly followed Rocky to the lab exam room. Exam wasn't until 3, it was just 1:30 pm. Aisha went to get some lunch while they saved her a spot.

"Man, you think the lab exam is going to be as touch as that exam was?"

"Hope not."

"Man, that was brutal. I think I missed that ICE question."

"How about converges?"

"All of those." Kim laughed, then tears formed in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just think I failed." She tried to laughed and wipe the tears away.

"Kimberly." Rocky put his arms around her. Professor Karty came by to find Kim crying.

"Rocky? Kimberly?" They pulled apart. Kim continued to wipe her, but more tears fell. "You okay?"

"Yea, just being silly I guess. Lack of sleep must be catching up."

"When did you last get some sleep?"

"Saturday, I guess." Kim lied.

"Go home. Take the exam tomorrow."

"What? No, Professor I'm fine. I can take the exam."

"You are exhausted. You have taken 2 already, school policy allows you only 2 a day, I can give it to you anytime tomorrow. Go."

"If I go home, now, I won't better tomorrow. At least my next exam isn't until Wednesday. I'll rest tonight and tomorrow."

"Okay."

4:45 pm

Kimberly was playing with the puppies, crying once again. Lab barely took an hour, everyone was very glad, especially Rocky. Tommy came by the loft, thinking everyone was gone out, his Chemistry lab was at 6, he wanted to take the puppies out, or that's what he told himself, he really wanted to see Kimberly. Dr. Jones had told him, he was fooling himself, if he thought he and Kimberly were threw. It was up to him to suck it up, stop whining, and open his heart back to her again. Let go of the mistakes, his mistakes, hers, all of the ones they made. Tommy went into Kim's room.

"Sorry!"

"Sok, Uh, come in!" Kimberly yelled trying to wipe her eyes again.

"I was just coming to take pups on a walk, I'll get them later."

"No, you can take them now." She wiped her eyes.

"No, you keep them. I'll come back tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea!"

"I'll be by tomorrow. Bye."

"Okay, bye." Tommy closed the door. He sighed. Aisha couldn't get Kimberly to come out for dinner. Tommy overhead her telling Jason she found Kimberly crying. Tommy decided to go back to the apartment while everyone was out.

>  
>

7:30 pm

Kimberly stood looking at herself in the mirror. A bottle of raspberry wine opened. She opened the mirror and found a bottle of medicine. She opened Aisha's vicodens that she used for cramps and headaches. Kimberly poured a handful into her hands just as she went to take them, she had a vision.

_Tommy came into the bathroom and found Kimberly on the ground. __"Oh, god! Kim! Kimberly!" He shook her. "KIM!" He raised her head as he checked her pulse. Kim, groggily, she opened her eyes. "How many did you take! How many did you take!" Aisha came into the bathroom. She screamed. "CALL 911!" Kimberly started seizing and went into unconsciousness. Tommy started CPR. "KIM! KIM!" ..._

_>  
>  
__>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
_

_oooooo...until next time_

_Teaser: "I want to be married in a garden surrounded by millions of flowers on like a cliff. With the sun setting.." __  
"Okay." __"In a Vera Wang gown, layers on layers. A train, bouquet of white roses with a red rose in the center. My maid of honor in a lavender and pink gown, brides maids the same." __"Looks like I have my work cut out for me."  
__"Of course. But I don't want all of that." __"Yea, you do." __"I only need you, oh and a priest," she said smiling. They kissed. _


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Kimberly gasped and dropped the handful of pills. She gripped the sink top, gasping for air. She held her forehead. Kimberly turned. Her heel slipped on a pill. Kimberly fell to her back. She laid on the cold bathroom floor, looking up at the ceiling and lights. Spots appearing, she closed her eyes to the pain in her head. Tommy came into the apartment.

"Hello? Kim?" Tommy passed the bathroom door and saw legs. He poked his head inside the door. "Kim? Kimberly!" Tommy pushed the door open andwent down on his knees. "KIMBERLY!" He saw the pills all around the floor and bottle of vodka. "Oh god! KIM!" He raised her head. "Kim!"

"Wha..?"

"How many did you take!"

"What?"

"How many pills did you take!"

"None!" Kim sat up with help. "I just slipped."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!" She looked at him. "I mean, I almost did. I was going to, but I didn't."

"Why?"

"Why didn't I?"

"No, why would you want to!"

"I don't know." She started to cry. "I thought they might help."

"Come on." Tommy helped her stand. "You look exhausted."

"I'm fine."

"Please, let me help you." She nodded. Tommy sat her to the bed. "When was the last night you slept?"

"Wednesday, I think." She laughed, still crying. "I just can't sleep." She covered her face as she cried. Tommy worked on her shoes. He noticed her right heel loose. It broken off with ease in his hand.Tommy saw the boxes still in her room from when he packed up her things.

"Where is something to sleep in?"

"I don't know." Kimberly's head went down. "In one...one... of those boxes...or drawers. I haven't unpacked much since..." She couldn't stop crying. Tommy stood up. He pulled out a blue silk caftan.

"Let's get you some sleep." Tommy pulled at her jeans and tee. Tommy undid her bra clasp and slid the shirt, like dress, over her body.

"I can't seem to find sleep without you."

"I...me too." Tommy laid her to the bed. He watched her lay there a while. Neither knew what to say for the longest. Once Kimberly had finally calmed down enough and stopped crying, Tommy spoke.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"What?"

"I hurt you, I hurt you so much when I love you. I don't deserved you. Aisha was right. You are too good for me."

"No, I'm the only one that is right for you." They hugged. He cried with her. They kissed through the tears.

"You should really get some sleep," Tommy said pulling away.

"You too. You haven't been sleeping either, right?" Tommy nodded. "Please lay with me." Tommy stood up and stripped down to his boxers. He got under the covers with her. "Don't leave me. I can't wake up again without you." Tommy kissed her forehead and hugged her. She snuggled into him, her face right against his neck. His chin against her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful." Kim smiled. For the first time in a while, both Kimberly and Tommy found peaceful sleep in each other's arms. Tommy kissed her often, even in his sleep.

9 pm

"So, Kimberly I got you that new chicken dish at Chilli's, oh..my..god!" Aisha stopped in her tracks in Kim's doorway.

"Shh!" Kimberly laid awake stroking Tommy's head against her chest.

"When did this happen?" She asked whispering finally.

"Like a few hours ago."

"He's really out."

"He hasn't slept much since the bar incident."

"Oh, wow. I'll leave the food here."

"I made a little mess in the bathroom."

"Don't worry about it." Kimberly continued outlining Tommy's face. "You get some rest too, Kim. Bye."

"Bye." Aisha closed the door.

"What's wrong? What's going on in there!"

"SHHH!"

"WHY!"

"He's in there."

"Who?" Katherine said.

"Tommy." Katherine looked up.

"Again! When will she learn, sex is not the answer?" Katherine grabbed some candy from the bowl on the counter.

"Who said anything about sex. They are just sleeping."

>  
>

11 pm

A few hours later, Tommy woke to find Kimberly asleep. He went to get up. Kimberly woke up fast.

'"What, where are you...where are you going?"

"No where."

"You were going to leave again."

'No." Kimberly sat up.

"Just go then. I mean, I couldn't take it if you lied just to spare me again.I know I made mistakes, but...I love you so much and to have to lose you all over again, I don't deserve to be strung along, no one does." Tommy took her into his arms. He rubbed her back.

"I'm not going anywhere." He wiped her eyes. "I love you."

"You do?"

"I do." Tommy laughed and held her face. "I love you too so much." They kissed passionately.

"You're not going to leave me?"

"No."

"Does that mean, we are..."

"Yes." Tommy got up and went to his pants. "Look, you haven't made the mistakes here."

"I went withTyler instead you. You were right, I..."

"That wasn't a mistake. He could have died, because of me. Because of what I did. You were only concerned not just for him, but my well being. I see that now. Your only mistake is falling in love with a guy like me."

"Loving you could never be a mistake."

"I don't deserve you."

"Yea, you do. Who else are we going to find to put up with our stubborn ways. We are the only 2 that truly belong together. No one else could handle us in a relationship." Tommy laughed. He pulled out something. Tommy made Kimberly stand up as he kneel down to the floor before her.

"I kneel before you,filled with nothing but love and I ask.. for you to forgive me. For you to love me again, because I promise I will never stop lovingyou. Say you will marry me again." She smiled and covered her mouth. She held her left hand to him.

"Yes. I forgive you! Of course I will marry you." Tommy came up and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck as they kissed more passionately. Tommy lifted her up and spun them around. She laughed. They fell to the bed kissing again.

>  
>  
>  
>

Next day

Aisha came into Kim's room, she was holding the phone.

"Sorry, phone."

"Ok," Kim whispered lifting Tommy's arm from around her and stood up. She took the phone. "Hello?" It was her mother.

>  
>

"You two going to pack anytime today?"

"Right. God, I'm soo happy. I don't have to go to Paris now." Aisha laughed.

"Everyone was thinking IHOP this morning."

"I'll wake the lug." Tommy woke as about100 pounds of a fiancé came bouncing on him. "Morning!"

"Morning."

"IHOP, so let's go shower."

"I don't feel like showering."

"We'll be 2 funky people."

"You're right." Tommy lifted her up and carried to the bathroom. Kimberly laughed, as he sucked on her neck and chin. "God, I love you."

"I love you too, tiger," Kimberly said holding his face. "So much." They went and showered.

Kimberly slipped on her grey tank and pink sweat pants.

"I don't have any clothes."

"Check the bottom drawer or closet."

"You didn't burn anything?"

"I'm not all 'Waiting the Exhale psycho woman'. I brought many of your clothes with my money." Tommy smiled. He pulled out some clothes. Kimberly fell to the bed. Tommy turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Hunger headache, I guess." She slipped into her flip flops. Tommy got down in front of her.

"You sure?" He touched her face.

"Yea. I'm fine. Really."

"Okay." Tommy threw on the shirt and pants.

>  
>

9 pm

Kimberly and Tommy laid in bed together. Tommy on his side, Kim on her back, as his hand went up and down the front of the opening to her blue caftan.

"So, you really want to wait until we get married to have sex again?"

"Yea, why not?"

"How long is this wait going to be?"

"Maybe until the summer, maybe next December..."

"A whole year!"

"You know I always wanted to get married right before Christmas!"

"But a whole year, Kim?"

"We went a week."

"That was a hard ass week!" Kim laughed.

"Are you saying you couldn't wait for me?" Tommy was quiet. Kim looked over at him. "Well!"

"Of course, I could, I would wait, if that's what you want to do. I would wait years, if that meant, I could have you forever. Because you are worth it."

"Good, because I want to be married in a garden surrounded by millions of flowers on like a cliff. With the sun setting.."

"Okay."

"In a Vera Wang gown, layers on layers. A train, bouquet of white roses with a red rose in the center. My maid of honor in a lavender and pink gown, brides maids the same."

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me."

"Of course. But I don't want all of that."

"Yea, you do."

"I only need you, oh and a priest," she said smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed and went to sleep.

>  
>  
>  
>

Next morning

8am

Biology exam started on time. Kimberly and Aisha the only ones breezing through it with ease. Before the lab exam, they went to check on their Dance grades.

"Hey, girls, come in."

"Hi, Professor."

"We just wanted to get our grades.."

"Of course, not the only ones to stop by today. Let's see, Aisha Campbell..." Professor pulled out her folders. "You both were great in my class. 2 of my best students. Many A's this semester, first time in a while."

"That's good," Kim said.

"And the first time, I gave out 3 A+."

"Wow, to whom?"

"You two got my first 2." Kim and Aisha smiled brightly.

"Who else got an A?"

"David, David Jordan."

"David was amazing all semester," Aisha said.

"Well, you two have a great winter break. I hope to see you two in my advance classes soon."

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye."

>  
>

5:30 pm

After lab exam, Kimberly stood packing. She got the puppies things into her car first. Tommy came by with his bags and loaded them after he finished his last exam.

"Are you packed?"

"Hush! Slowly, but it's coming. I gotta clean out my room, along with the kitchen and living room before we go. It was my week to clean."

"Okay, let's try this. Why don't you hurry and pack, I can take out the trash and clean out the kitchen."

"And vacuum the living room?"

"Sure."

"Be sure to clean the fridge of anything and everything that could spoil over the month. Gosh, when we came back from the snow trip, some eggs and cottage cheese went bad. It was disgusting."

"Try Rocky's special bag lunches. We barely could get that door opened after Thanksgiving. Nearly killed Jason when he opened the door." Kimberly laughed

"So that's what was stinking so bad?"

"Yep, now go pack."

"Yeah, yea!" Kimberly rolled her eyes and left.

>  
>

9pm

Tommy had tried to convince Kimberly to stay in the loft again with him all alone, but she refused and they were on the road to Tommy's house. Mrs. Oliver opened the door as the couple pulled up. Kimberly jumped out her car, puppies in her arms and hugged her quickly.

"Oh, I am soo happy to see you!"

"Gee thanks, Mom! Feeling no love here."

"Oh hush! How was the trip? Did you two have dinner, I made your favorites, just in case. I am soo glad my son came to his senses finally."

"Took him long enough." Mr. Oliver came out and hugged Kimberly, before going to help Tommy with unloading.

"Wow, that cannot be Dash and Napoleon! They are huge!" Mrs. Oliver took Napoleon first.

"Tommy feeds them too much."

"I DO NOT!"

"He wants a fat Napoleon."

"Napoleon was always fat!" Tommy handed his father the dog carriers. Mrs. Oliver led Kimberly inside. "Hello?"

"Wha..I'm hungry!"

"I told you to eat before we left!"

"The stuff you wanted to throw away!"

"So, still food."

"Whatever." Kim smiled and went inside. Mrs. Oliver made Kim a plate.

"So, let me see it." Kimberly held her left hand out with the diamond ring. "I can't believe he did it, again!"

"Why?" Kim put the puppies down to run around. Tommy and his father dealing with the bags.

"I thought I had a little more time, to organize a party for him, set the mood. Give the mother talk!" Kim laughed.

"Oh, he set the mood alright."

"Well at least a party to celebrate."

"We don't need a party."

"I know. But still, I would have loved to do one. You know, I have always loved how you made Tommy so happy."

"He has made me soo happy as well."

"Come, eat." Kimberly smiled and took the fork.

Tommy pulled the covers back as Kimberly came out after brushing her teeth.

"So, I was thinking a little last minute shopping in the morning. Your parents have the house soo filled with Christmas spirit, it's amazing."

"I can't believe Dad didn't wait for me."

"You twodid a lot while you were here over Thanksgiving break."

"So, I always pick out the tree." Kim giggled and got in the bed. She laid to Tommy's chest.

"My baby," Kim said kissing him.

"Shopping sounds good."

"Are you okay?" Kim felt his forehead.

"Yea, why?"

"You agreed to shopping, with me, willingly. It's a bit of a surprise."

"Haha, come, let's sleep." Tommy turned the lamp off. Kim laid her head to his chest.

"Did you block Dash and Nappy from the living room?"

"Of course. Dad made a cage for them."

"Good." Kim yawned. Tommy covered her up more. "I love you, Tommy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Beautiful. I love you too." They kissed before falling asleep in each other's arms.

>  
>

Next day

7am

Tommy woke pretty earlier. Kimberly groaned and tried to keep the covers over her.  
"No, no. Come on, Beautiful." Tommy pulled her arms. He lifted her over his shoulders, as she groaned and pouted.

"TOMMY!" He started the shower. Kimberly pulled her nightshirt off and got in. Tommy barely got his boxers to the ground, as Kim pulled him inside. They kissed long and passionate, as the showerhead poured down on them. Kimberly put on her navy ringer tee, dark blue denim jeans with pink striped flip flops. They went to the mall.

7pm

Kimberly put her wrapped gifts under the huge Christmas tree. Tommy came up behind her as she stood up. His arms went around her waist.

"So, whatcha thinking about?"

"How wonderful this Christmas is going to be. Now that I'm with you again." She turned his arms and hugged him. Tommy kissed her head.

"I feel the same, Beautiful. Let's go out tonight. On a drive."

"In my car?"

"No, Dad still have my bike in the garage."

"I'm game. Can we get pizza?"

"Of course."

"With black olives?"

"Half."

"Pepperoni?"

"If that's what my baby wants."

"Thick, Chicago kind."

"Half your way, half no black olives." Kimberly rubbed his back and felt something press against her.

"What is that?"

"Nothing." Kimberly touched his pocket. Tommy pulled away. "Nothing, let's go."

Kimberly stood beside Tommy's motorcycle. Tommy was already sitting on it.

"Coming?"

"I've never rode a bike, other than those cycles Zordon made for us from that shark bone."

"It's nothing to be afraid of. I'll take good care of you."

"I know." Kimberly bit her lip. Tommy tugged at her blue marled yarn sweater. She change into a more dressy outfit for the drive and dinner. She took the helmet and got on behind him.

"Hold on tight." Tommy started it. They went to Pizza Palace, order their pizza and played in the arcade. Tommy then drove them to Angel Grove Cliffs.

"Marry me," Tommy said. He and Kimberly standing on the cliffs. The moon light shining down on them, hugging and swaying together.

"What?"

"Marry me."

"I already said I would."

"Would you marry me tomorrow?"

"Of course. Any day you want to." Kim held his face and kissed him. "I love you." Tommy smiled.

"Love you." They kissed and went home.

>  
>

11pm

"You were just being silly at the cliffs right? I mean, you didn't really mean tomorrow?"

"Yea, I did." Kimberly stopped at the bed, as Tommy got under the covers. Tommy patted the bed. Kim, numbly, moved to the bed and into his lap.

"How could we possibly get married tomorrow! We haven't planned anything! You were just joking, right?"

"No."

"Wha..."

"We can get a marriage license tomorrow, drive to Vegas and be married by this time tomorrow." Kimberly adjusted her caftan.

"Are you nuts?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty much. Will you marry me tomorrow?"

"What about our parents, friends! They would kill us if we got married without them!"

"We can always have that big ceremony later, right now, I just want us, you and me, and a priest surrounded by roses." Kim smiled. "Don't you?"

"Yes, yea, I do." Tommy held her face and kissed her. "This is crazy! Aisha would kill me! Jason would murder you!"

"They can have their wedding. I just want us. I just need you." They kissed.

"I want you too."

"Good. Now, with no doubts or complaints. Will you marry me tomorrow?" Kimberly sat back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Kim smiled and opened her eyes.

"I will." They kissed.

>  
>

Next morning

7:30 am

Tommy got up early so they could go to the courthouse to get a marriage certificate. He got together all of Kim's and his papers. Kimberly was packing a small overnight bag.

"Where are you going?"

"A small trip."

"Christmas is a few days away! Where..?"

"Nowhere in particular." Tommy came into his room.

"Morning, Mom."

"Morning. Where did are you going?"

"Just have to get some things. Uh, Kim, ready?"

"We'll be back soon." They left.

They went to the courthouse.

"So, just sign here and here." Kimberly did with Tommy.

"Is that it?"

"Yes. Here is your license for Las Vegas."

"Wow, that didn't take long."

"These things are simple, my dear. Just the 'I dos' that take the longest. So, good luck and congratulations."

"Thanks." Tommy took the paper after it was stamped for approval. Tommy smiled and put his arms around her.

>  
>

10 am

Tommy and Kimberly walked into the house to find his parents waiting.

"Why are you two going to Las Vegas?" Tommy's mother showed the papers.

"How did you..."

"Pamphlets to Vegas! What is going on here, son!"

"Kimberly and I are heading on a short trip."

"To get married!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not, Mom?"

"Why do you two need to get married today!"

"We love each other."

"Tommy, you have to see this rational," Mr. Oliver said. "Marriage is not something to go lightly into!"

"We aren't!"

"Then wait! The summer, in a year or 2...NOT NOW!"

"Mom, you can't stop this. We are getting married tonight."

"NO! Not today, you are not getting married!" Tommy took Kim's hand. "I forbid you! I forbid you do this! You cannot do this!" Tommy led Kim upstairs.Tommy slammed his door hard...

>  
>  
>  
>

_will they do it, should they do it..tune in until next time _


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Damn them. Finish packing."

"Maybe we should..."

"NO! PACK NOW!" Kim jumped as Tommy yelled and went to her bags. She started crying. "I'm sorry." Tommy quickly pulled her to him. They hugged.

"Maybe we shouldn't..she doesn't want..."

"This is our life!" Tommy held her face. "I want this! You want this, right?"

"Yea."

"Kim, tell me the truth."

"I want this."

"Good. Then let's go do this." They kissed. Tommy went to the bathroom to get the last of his things. Kimberly closed her bag finally. "Ready?"

"Uh, yea."

"Good."

"Film for the camera?"

"On the way." Tommy checked his camcorder and loaded a tape. He had one more camcorder just in case the first one broke.

"You call the chapel and confirm for..?"

"Yes, yes. You were there."

"And told them, white roses, not red!"

"Yes! Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Her head went down. "I don't know." She started to cry.

"Come here." They hugged.

"What are we doing?"

"Getting married." Kim took deep breaths.

"Right. I just have to breath. We are getting married." Kim pulled away. Tommy lifted her 2 bags with his bag. He opened his door to find his parents at the stairs, dressed for a wedding, surprisely.

"Mom? Dad?"

"If my only child, my only son is getting married. I think I need to be there." Tommy smiled.

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Yes. We are coming with you," Mr. Oliver said.

"Let's get going."

>  
>  
>  
>

6pm

Drive to Las Vegas was long with many traffic stops. The cars pulled up the Chapel, the famous Las Vegas Wedding Chapel. Kimberly gasped.

"Well hello, so are you two the future Mr. and Mrs. Oliver?" An older woman came over to the couple.

"Yes."

"Great, come this way. You dear, your room is this way. My husband will take you, Tommy." Mrs. Oliver got Kim's bags. Tommy took Kim's hands. They stared at each other with smiles.

"Go. Get more beautiful than you are now." Tommy held her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

"NO, no, no! None of that until the 'I dos'. Come, Kimberly." Kim was pulled away. Mr. Oliver handed over the camcorder Tommy had been using to Mrs. Oliver.

>  
>

Kimberly came out from behind the curtains in her wedding gown finally. A white silk strapless empire bodice long gown, on top of a pink layer with rhinestone center chain applique. The back longer than the front. Kimberly stood in her silver crystal T-strap thongs.

"Well?" Mrs. Oliver stood up slowly. Camera woman, Mrs. Thomas, took over filming. She stayed out of the way, just there to film.

"Oh, you are..breathtaking..." Kim's hair was pinned up, many curls with rhinestones studs in her hair. "Oh, Kim. I love my son, but I have dreamed of this moment, if I had a daughter, I hoped to see in this moment. Nothing is more special, more beautiful, than how you look right now. "

"Thank you." Mrs. Oliver brought her white veil over. Kim fumbled with placing it on.

"May I?"

"I would be honored." Kim handed it over. Mrs. Oliver put it on correctly.

"There, are you ready?"

"I think so," Kim said. She picked up her bouquet. She smiled, Tommy made it just like she dreamed. White roses with a red rose in the center for luck and love. "Yes, I am."

"Wait a minute! You can't married!" Mrs. Oliver said suddenly.

"Wha.."

"Something old, something new...you know!"

"Oh, right. Well, my dress, it's new, so are my shoes. But that's all I got. I really didn't think..."

"Here." Mrs. Oliver pulled off her earrings. "These were my grandmother's." Kimberly smiled and let her put them on. "It's been in our family for many generations. They always go to the daughter, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you."

"Something borrowed, something borrowed, borrowed, oh, ahh ha!" She pulled off her broach from her jacket. "Tommy's father gave this to me for my birthday." She placed it at the center of Kim's dress.

"All I need is something blue."

"Blue, blue...blue..." Mrs Oliver looked around. "Damn blue." She smiled at a vase. In the middle a blue lily. She placed it behind Kim's ear. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect." She rubbed Kim's hair and her cheek.

"I am finally ready."

"Yes, my dear. You are." Mrs. Oliver kissed Kim's forehead. "I give you my blessing." Kim closed her eyes to the tears forming. Mrs. Oliver wiped them away. "You and my son are perfect for each other. I am truly blessed and proud to have you want to be in my family." Mrs. Oliver pulled the veil to cover her face. "I can't wait to have another Mrs. Oliver in the house. Thank you."

"No, thank you." They hugged. The music started. Mrs. Oliver went out first. Her husband took her hand and arm under him. They walked down the aisle where Tommy stood waiting. The curtains opened and Kimberly stepped out. Tommy smiled.

Ceremony started and ended in a blur. Vows, the candle being lit, 'I dos', the kiss, standing out the most of course. It was great to have the entire thing filmed for later viewing. Tommy's father was able to secure the Honeymoon suite in Caesar's Palace. Tommy's parents left them with one, and only one lasting request. "NO BABY!"

9pm

Tommy sat with Kim in his lap, as they waiting on their room. Kim shedded many tears during the ceremony. As Tommy said his vows, as she did hers, the candle lit, the rings being placed on the fingers and of course, after the kiss to seal it all. Tommy caught Kim looked at her gold band. Tommy had them written inside with 'For All Eternity Our Love Shall Be'.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, your room awaits." They stood up.

"Could you say that again?" Kim asked.

"What?"

"Could you repeat that?"

"Your room awaits?"

"No, the other part."

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver?"

"Yea, that part."

"Of course. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, your room await." Kim smiled.

Tommy picked her up at the entrance. The bellboy opening the doors for them, holding the camcorder.

"Your honeymoon suite." Tommy carried Kimberly inside.

>  
>  
>  
>

_until next time :)_

_>  
>_

_Teaser: Kimberly sat up against Tommy's chest in the hot tub. Red roses floating around them. __"This is the life, Mrs. Oliver." __"I'd say." She turned her head and kissed him. "Thank you." __"For what?" __"Making all my dreams and wishes come true." __"You never got to marry that prince?" __"You worth a million princes. A billion."_


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

9pm

"Oh wow!" White and red roses petals all around. Champagne chilling in several places, one by the bed, 2 by the hot tub.  
"Is everything to your liking?"

"Yes." Kim took the camera as the bellboy handed it over.

"Good, just call if you need something." Kim placed the 20 dollars in the bouquet.

"Hey, wait!" Kim tossed it to him. Bellboy caught and smiled. He bowed to them.

"Thank you and congratulation!" He closed the door behind him.

"I love your parents!"

"Me too." Tommy placed her down, then took the camcorder.

"I'm gonna go change." Kim picked up her bag and went into the bathroom.

Tommy was pulling off his tie and shoes after he started the hot tub finally. With his vest undid the bathroom door finally re-opened, as Tommy lifted the bottle of Champagne from the bucket. Kimberly stood her white sheer gown and pink robe. Tommy looked up at her the cork popped off the bottle.

"Wow...Kimberly..you look..." She smiled. Tommy got 2 glasses and went to her. He poured some in each after handing her a glass. "Are you nervous? What are you nervous about?"

"I don't know. We're married."

"We've made love before.."  
"But never as Mr. and Mrs. Oliver."

"Does it really make a difference?"

"Absolutely." Tommy placed the bottle to a table.

"What shall we cheer to?"

"To everlasting love."

"I like it. To everlasting love." They cheered and drank. "There's another cake."

"Cake!" Kim smiled. Tommy put on the radio and they cut a few a huge piece of cake to share. Tommy fed Kimberly a few times, before himself. Finally, he pulled the plate away. "What?"

"My wife, a dance," Tommy said standing up. His hand out for her. Kimberly took it. They danced. Tommy kissed her and lifted her up. Slowly, they fell to bed, making love for the very first time as Mr. and Mrs. Oliver.

the end

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

NOT! **:P**

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

12 am

Kimberly sat up against Tommy's chest in the hot tub. Red roses floating around them.

"This is the life, Mrs. Oliver."

"I'd say," Kim said. She turned her head and kissed him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making all my dreams and wishes come true."

"You never got to marry that prince?"

"You worth a million princes. A billion. I love you." Tommy smiled.

"I love you too, wife." They kissed. She turned and got into his lap, making love all over again.

>  
>

5 am

Tommy collapsedto his back off Kimberly. She giggled and laid her head to his chest.

"Now this is the life," she said kissing his neck and chest. Tommy groaned. "Are you tired?"

"Of course not, woman!"

"Then let's do it again."

"Again!" Tommy groaned. "Woman! You trying to kill me!" Kim laughed. "Check out is at 11, we should rest up.." Kim hushed him with a kiss. Tommy lifted her up as they kissed, starting another passionate interlude.

10 am

She cried out Tommy's name. Tommy kissed her deeply, as she sat up against him. Tommy held her hips as she moved at a slow tortured pace, up and down. They came together in a blissful kiss of passion and love. After a quick shower, they packed. Kimberly put on her pink dress and slides. They left Vegas kissing, the same way they came into it yesterday, now leaving a happily married couple.

5 pm

Tommy pulled up to his parents' driveway. They didn't recognize the cars packed up and down the street. Too much love floating around them to truly notice the outside world. Tommy picked up Kimberly at the door. She bursted into laughter as she tried to open the door. The lights were off in the house. Tommy kissed Kimberly through the doorway into the house.

"Mom? Dad?"

"SURPRISE!" Streamers, glitter and rice was thrown at the couple. Tommy placed Kim to the ground.

"What in the world?"

"Did you honestly think I would let you get away with marrying my girl without a party!" Aisha said. Kim ran to her and they hugged.

"I am soo sorry!"

"Don't worry. I get to plan the whole wedding, the real wedding." Kim laughed.

"Absolutely."

2am

Aisha and Jason, the last guests to leave, as Kim stood in the middle of all the gifts while Tommy closed the door. He came into the living room.

"Looks like Christmas came early, huh?"

"I think so, Mrs. Oliver." Kim held her arms out for him. Tommy took her hands. "Dance with me."

"There is no music?"

"We make our own, remember." She stepped from her slides and kicked them back. "Like we did our first time." Tommy rubbed her shoulders and kissed her neck before they danced. Tommy's parents stood at the top of the stairs.

"So beautiful," Mrs. Oliver said as she wiped some tears away.

"Come to bed, wife."

"In a second," she whispered. Mr. Oliver took her hand and pulled her away. Tommy lifted Kim up as they kissed. Her legs went around him. He walked them up the stairs right for his bedroom. They laid in bed, Tommy rubbed her head and shoulder. Kim rubbed his face and chest.

"We should be exhausted!"

"I know," Kim said laughing. "I guess our high from being married isn't going to let go, huh?"

"You feel it too?"

"I am consumed by it, by our love. I couldn't sleep if I wanted to." Tommy smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Me too."

"I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Beautiful." And with that, the couple kissed and fell to sleep, finally.

>  
>  
>  
>

>  
>  
>  
>

_please review! tell me what you think_

_much more to come! S__till have Tyler in the wing, does he cause more problems for the newly married couple? A__nd how does Kim's parents take to the marriage?_

_all to be answered in the chapters to come! _


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

9 am

Kimberly was playing with puppies as Tommy was wrapping his last few presents. Kimberly sat in her purple satin shirt, and slipped her vintage crop jeans under it. They were going to drop off some last second presents for some family and friends today.

"How does that look?"

"Ugly."

"HEY!" Tommy tossed the package to her. "Then you do better!"

"NO! I asked you before and you said, 'Oh no! I'll do my own presents, wife!' Now you deal with it." Tommy looked at his stack of gifts.

"I don't think they are that bad." Kim sighed.

"Use the gold bows and it'll be fine."

"Thanks." Kim smiled as Tommy kissed her cheek.

"Ready?"

"Shoes," Kim said getting up. Tommy stopped her. He threw her over his shoulder. "You know this whole caveman persona, you can lose it."

"Me, man, you wife!" Tommy pounded his chest. Kim shook her head.

11:30 pm

Tommy and Kimberly went to church for Midnight Mass. They sat of course with Tommy's parents. As the priest welcomed the guests, Tommy took Kim's hand into his. Mrs. Oliver took Kim's other hand. Kim looked at Mrs. Oliver and smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Becoming the daughter I have always wanted," Mrs. Oliver whispered back. "And making Tommy so happy."

"It is my pleasure." Mrs. Oliver kissed her cheek.

"Welcome to the family, daughter." They hugged. Everyone stood to sing along with the choir. The priest starteded his welcoming message.

1 am

Kimberly walked around the tree.

"Kim, would you just pick one!"

"Oh, you are no fun!" Kimberly pulled off her white pumps. After Mass, Mrs. Oliver agreed to allow the opening of one present for all.

"Wife, come on!" Tommy was started on his one present.

"I just don't know. They all look soo good!" Mrs. Oliver laughed having opened her one present. "Okay, okay! This one." She picked up a small box, but quickly put it down and got the long square box. She tore into it. Kimberly smiled at her new Victoria's Secret Christmas PJ set from Mrs. Oliver. Tommy was in amazed at his new portal DVD player. Kim hugged Mrs. Oliver, who opened her present from her husband, a new watch. Mr. Oliver put on his new slippers and hat. Everyone laughed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. I hope it's your size."

"Okay, time for bed, everyone." They all went upstairs.

"Goodnight," Kim said closing the door. "I love you." Tommy caught her and they fell to bed kissing.

Christmas morning

9 am

Christmas morning was the best time. Kimberly sat in her new PJ set, opening presents with Tommy and his parents.

"Awww..Dash and Napoleon are going to look so handsome! Thanks Mrs. Oliver!" Kim held up the new dog sweaters and collars.

"You're welcome." Kim pulled Dash to him and dressed him in the red sweater and Santa hat. Tommy did the same for Napoleon, though, he didn't take too kindly to the hat, trying to shake it off. Kimberly let the puppies run free. She moved into Tommy's lap, her back against his chest, as he opened another presents.

"What is it?" Tommy shrugged and pulled back some paper.

"It came this morning," Mr. Oliver said. "I think, Ireland."

"Ireland?"

"Ireland? The only people I know are...my ..." Kimberly helped Tommy remove the white paper and gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" It was a silver wedding album. Kim pulled the small card out. "It's from my Gama."

"Your gama?"

"Yea, my Gama and Papa moved to Ireland after their 50th anniversary, they love it. They have this, I swear... it's like a castle. It's so beautiful over there."

"On your mother's side, right?"

"Yea."  
"Well, what does the card say?"

"Oh, right." Kim smiled and opened it. She smiled and read it outloud. "Here is something I know you two need. This wedding album is always given to the daughter and passed on once the daughter has reached 50 or more years or marriage, a golden one is awaiting you in the future. I hope you fill it with as much love as your papa and I did. Good luck my precious sweetpea. I can't wait to see you and that husband soon. So come visit us, we have plenty of room. We will be awaiting your call. Love, Gama and Papa. PS: Don't expect to get away from a big wedding ceremony, sweetpea, so be prepared. You too, Tommy. Love you both and can't wait to see you. Gama."

"Did you tell your grandmother?"

"NO! I haven't told anyone from my side, yet."

"Then how did she.."  
"That's Gama. She always, she just knows things." Kimberly ran her hand along it. "Oh, we have a perfect first picture." She jumped up and got the photo book from Vegas. She pulled the wedding photo from the back and placed it into the cover. "There. Don't we look good!" Tommy kissed the side of her head.

"Yea, we do." They kissed on the lips.

"I'll go make breakfast," Mrs. Oliver said finishing up.

"I'll help." Kimberly followed. The men followed them.

"How about some egg nog?"

"Okay." Tommy's dad got 4 glasses and poured some.

"A toast."  
"What shall we toast about, Dad?" Kimberly said smiling.  
"To a great addition to the family."

"And love."

"Okay. To love and family." They all raised their glasses and cheered. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly and they kissed.

"Let's start this feast. The family will be here sooner than you think." Kimberly laid her head to Tommy's chest. "You fellows clean up the living room and set the table," Mrs. Oliver ordered.

"Always the dirty work," Tommy said. Kimberly grabbed his shirt and stopped him.

"How you gonna walk away and not give your wife a kiss?"

"I thought you were tired of my sugar?" Tommy said, remembering all last night. How they feasted off each other, hardly getting any sleep.

"Never." Tommy smiled. He cupped her face and kissed her. They shared many peak kisses, laughing as well.

"So, you two not gonna eat today?"

"Sorry!" They both said stopping.  
"Get to work." Tommy saluted his mother, kissed Kim on the cheek and went walk out. He stopped, turned and kissed Kimberly, much deeper. Lifting her up in the process and they spun around. He smiled and put her down.

"Now, I can work." Kim laughed and shoved him out.

"Love you!"

"I love you, Beautiful."

"You two. Sickening, but oh, so adorable. Like James and I in the beginning."

"Could you not get enough of your husband, too?"

"Oh, every moment was fresh and filled with such fire, passion and love." Kim smiled.

"Every moment, every second is like that. It's like a high or drug, I can't get enough of."

"Oh, I can tell. Come, let's cook." Kim nodded and helped.

11 am

Tommy laid on the couch, waiting the parade, as his Dad laid out on the lounge chair.

"Okay, the vegetable are chopped, turkey and ham in the oven. Desserts are awaiting to be made and cooked, table is set. What else?"

"Nothing for now, go, get some rest. You look tired. Watch tv with the fellows, I'll handle the rest."

"You sure!"

"Go, Kim. Trust me. I can handle the rest." Kimberly nodded and went into the living room. Tommy opened the blanket for Kimberly. She laid down, her face buried in his neck. She fell asleep, that way.

2 pm

"Kimberly...Kim...Beautiful, wake up." Tommy stood over her. They were in his room.  
"Huh?"  
"Come on, sleepyhead. Mom said food will be ready soon, so we should shower and get up." Kim sat up still sleepily. Tommy smiled and sat down beside her.

"I'm up." She laid back down. "How did I get here?" She opened her eyes, and looked around.

"I carried you. How about I wash your hair and massage your entire body?"

"Entire body?"

"Yep."  
"Okay, I'm up." She smiled and sat up. Kimberly pulled the shirt, and white cami off. She got up out of bed and dropped her pants before him. "Coming?" Tommy smiled and watched his beautiful wife, sway her hips, as her naked body strolled into the bathroom. Making love in the stall came slow and sweet. Kimberly and Tommy got dressed quickly. Kimberly put on her red boatneck sweater, with white snowflakes allover, floral mini and natural slides.

4 pm

With bellies full, laughter could be heard throughout the Oliver household. Aisha was talking about her up coming ski trip with Jason.

"So, when do you head for your father's?"

"In a few days. You and Jase should consider coming. New York City, New Year's Eve..."

"And get a close-up of those bombs going off, no thanks."

"But you love fireworks!"

"I mean, your father when he finds out."

"Geez, thanks."

"Though, New York City, the ball dropping, the parties, that would be nice, but Jason already has us skiing, so, sorry."

"Well, come after, New York City will still be fun, shopping."

"Maybe."

"No, maybe. You should...come.."

"Kimberly?" Aisha quickly caught her arm as Kim fell to her knees...

oooooooo


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Gosh, I'm fine!" Kim laughed and went to the chair to sit down. Aisha beside her, rubbing her head and back.

"I'll go get Tommy."

"NO!"

"Fine, then some water."

"I just had too much of Mr Oliver's spiked egg nog." Aisha smiled and got up. Tommy came in carrying some water and Tylenol.

"Kimberly, you look ill?"

"I told Aisha.."

"Hey, I found some Tylenol."  
"Thanks." Kim took the 2 pills and drank the water.

"I told you no more egg nog. Dad loves to make fools out of people on Christmas. Remember Thanksgiving and Uncle John." Kim laughed.

"I'm fine. Just a little headache." Tommy kissed her forehead.

"Then lets get you some rest." Tommy lifted her off the couch.

"Could you not go all caveman on me? I am fine. Besides, I want some pie."

"That's your 3rd piece."

"Hush!" Tommy put her down to her feet and they hugged.

"Mrs. Oliver, if you want more pie, then you can have all the pie you want." Kim smiled and kissed him. "I love you, wife."

"I love you too, Mr. Hart."

"Watch it."

"Hey, it's the 90's!"

"90's my butt." Kim laughed and buried her face into his chest. They hugged and kissed before heading back to the guests.

11 pm

With the last of the guests, leaving, Kimberly finished up cleaning the kitchen before bed.

"So Aisha wants to go iceskating before we leave. I told her we would join her."

"Rinks are closed until Wednesday or Thursday."

"Then we'll go at that time," Kim said.

"Hopefully our tickets will be arriving in the next few days. "Are you sure what to do this, at this time?" Tommy asked.

"If we tell my father first, he's the one I'm most worried about. With Tim coming, maybe my big brother can help us. If my father agrees, then we won't have any problems with my mother."

"And if your father doesn't?"

"We will worried about that, when and if it happens." They kissed. Tommy lifted her up against the island, as they kissed.

"Hey, hey, there will be no sex in my kitchen as long as I still live here and I'm not the one having it," Mrs. Oliver said. Kim and Tommy shuddered.

"MOM!"

"What?"

"Not a pleasing picture to...oh, god, sick!" Tommy put Kimberly down, covering his mouth.

"Tommy!" Kim hit his chest. "Hush, if you mother and father are having..oh, god, sick." Kim covered her mouth with Tommy. They bursted into laughing.

"You two better watch it or else."

"Sorry, Mrs. Oliver," Kim said walking over to her. They hugged. Mrs. Oliver held Kim's face.

"My, beautiful, beautiful, daughter. Don't call me, Mrs. Oliver. Mom, or Jane."

"Can I call you Jane?"

"Thomas Steven Oliver..."

"Love you, Mom!" Tommy quickly kissed her cheek and ran upstairs.

"That boy!" Kim laughed.

"Goodnight, Mom." They hugged again.

Tommy and Kimberly laid on his bed, facing each other. Tommy holding both of Kim's hands in just one of his, as the other stroked her arm, stomach, side and hip.

"If I haven't said it enough today or any day, I just want you to know, to tell you how blessed, how much I love you and having you in my life. How blessed I am to have a wife as beautiful, as smart, talented, athletic, compassionate, flexible, did I mention brilliant and beautiful." Kim smiled and laughed.

"Why thank you. I feel the same."

"You think I'm flexible!"  
"TOMMY!" She bit his hand as it crossed his mouth.

"OW!"

"You know what I meant." Tommy kissed her forehead.

"Yea, I do. Gosh, all I did, all I put you through with the break-up..."

"Shh...that doesn't matter now. We are together, and nothing will break us up again. I love you, Tommy." Tommy kissed her.

"What?"

"Sometimes, I think, saying 'I love you' isn't enough. That, I have to say more, because this, what we have, is too, is much more than those simple words."

"Those words, the way you smile, laugh, kiss me. That's so much. When we make love, when you cry out my name, I feel it. I know our love is true, our love will last forever and saying 'I love you' reignites that love and keeps our flame burning forever."

"Only forever."

"Oh Beautiful. Much longer." They kissed. Kimberly wrapped her arms around him as they hugged. They fell asleep to whispers and kisses of their love.

2 days later

10 am

Kimberly stood waiting on Tommy. Dressed in burgundy tie-dyed crepe dress and black Mary Janes. Tommy turned from his closet, buttoning his shirt.

"Ready now?"

"Oh, hush, wife!" Kim made them pack up the last of their things so, they wouldn't be in a rush tonight or tomorrow morning for their flight. Tommy and his forgetfulness, packed away all of his clean shirts and didn't want to go iceskating smelling.

"I was thinking about packing my igloo boots or, shall I just keep the shearling?"

"Like it matters." Kim slapped his chest.

"I have packed sensible!"

"You have 4 bags to my 2."

"I have coats, shoes, make-up, hair products, winter scarfs and gloves, CDs to take, be lucky it's only 4."

"We are going for a week, 10 days, you bring enough for a month!"

"Well, husband, I have to look good."

"For who! You are already beautiful enough for me!"

"Are you saying, I can't get any more beautiful?"

"Don't twist my words." Kim smiled. "Let's go, iceskating."

"It's snowing in the City."

"It had better stop or we can't fly in."

"Clear skies tonight and tomorrow. Until the weekend."

"Good, snow on New Year's Eve. Haven't ever seen a city covered by snow."

"We went to the mountains!"

"That's a resort!"

"Whatever." They kissed.

"Oh, how great will it be to be standing out in the freezing cold, all day and night on the Eve." Kim made a face. They both laughed.

11 am

Ice rink opened. Kimberly held Tommy's hands leading him around. They would fall often. Kim loved to be in Tommy's arms, even with sore butts from hitting the ice so much. Aisha and Jason laughed at them so much, but got it when they fell. The girls went to get a booth and hot cocoa, leaving the boys to handle themselves. They gave up quickly and went to sit down.

"Jase, that was so cute."

"Excuse me?" Tommy said sitting down and drinking some cocoa.  
"The way he is always trying to impress you, Aisha. Like somebody I know."  
"I didn't need to impress you."  
"Right. You spent how many days thinking about how many ways to ask me out or kiss me...?"

"What can I say? I've been addicted to those lips from the first kiss on." Tommy reached over and kissed her. "And I always will." Aisha and Jason rolled their eyes.

6 pm

Dinner at the Mexican restaurant started off great. Kim and Tommy shared a mixed grande taco salad and burritos. Jason would often feed Aisha some of his plate.

"So when shall I be expecting you two's engagement?" Jason chocked on a chip. Aisha patted his back.

"Kim, you're funny," Jason said.

"So, us getting married is funny?"

"NO! But we are not there! Not yet."

"But eventually, we will, right?"

"Excuse me?"

"We will get somewhere in that area, block, right?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe! Maybe!" Aisha threw her napkin to the table and stormed off to the bathroom.

_cue the suspense music, why do boys always put their foot in their mouths_

_Teaser:"A week ago, tomorrow, Tommy and I got married in Vegas." "YOU WHAT!" Kim's father's explosion shook the table. Kim never saw such anger in her father than what she saw now. Kim and Tommy tried to assure him, but he wasn't listening or having it. "How could you do something so foolish! Are you on drugs!" "Daddy, no!" "You're pregnant! You son of a bitch, you got my babygirl pregnant!" Tommy was being choked by Mr. Hart. _


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Kim bit her lip.

"Oh, I am sooo sooo sorry! I didn't mean..."

"Hey, it's okay. Will you go talk to her?"

"Sure."

"Tell her, tell her that I lo.."

"Don't worry, Jase. I can fix this, I will handle this." Kim touched his hand and kissed his cheek as she went to the bathroom.

Aisha was pacing.

"Maybe? Maybe! How could he be soo...sooo stupid!"

"He's a guy, Sha. That's what they do."

"Tommy is not like that!" Kim laughed. Aisha laughed as well. "Bad example."

"Yea, I mean, Tommy says and does the stupidest things. So do I, so do you."

"Yea, but at least you know, he loves you so much."

"And you know Jason loves you."

"Does he? It's only been a few months, Kim. He has told me, maybe once or twice, he loves me, but it doesn't feel like he does truly."

"You know, it's been hard for him. I mean, he lost Emily, when he believe they were solid. That break-up, tore him. He hasn't be able to love another since, or even the idea. Maybe, he just doesn't want to rush and end up hurting you. But, I know he loves you. I see it in his eyes, Tommy has that too with me, so I know the look."

"How will I know!"

"Talk to him. Tell him what you want, what you want from him, from this relationship. And I promise, he'll do the same. But he won't know until you talk to him."

"How are you so smart?"

"I don't know, my genes, my keen intuition." Aisha laughed. "Tell him, trust me. It'll all be soo simple when you do." Kim handed over some tissues. Aisha took them.

"Thank you."

"Hey, no problem. This was all my fault anyways."

"Yea, it was." They both laughed and hugged. "Gosh! I look like a mess!" Kim held up her purse.

"Here to the rescue, sis."

"Thanks." Kimberly fixed her make-up. Aisha and Kim came out, holding hands. They sat down.

"Sorry, that took so long, someone couldn't just have purple eyeshadow," Aisha said.

"Hey, I am wearing burgundy!"

"We ordered more drinks and dessert," Tommy said.

"Great. That cookie sundae?"

"Yea."

"Yay!"

"Aisha, I'm sorr.." Aisha shook her head and smiled.

"We'll talk later." She reached over to kiss his cheek, but Jason moved and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"I do. I do now." They kissed again. Kim smiled and took Tommy's arm. "I love you too." Tommy and Kimberly held hands and they looked at each other smiling. Tommy mouthed, 'I love you'. Kim did the same. He kissed her forehead.

>  
>  
>  
>

Next morning

5 am

Tommy and Kim's flight wasn't until 10, but they had to drive back to LA airport, so had to get up early. There would be 2 connection flights. One in Texas and finally RDU in North Carolina.

"We'll take care of Dash and Napoleon."

"Oh, I don't see why we can't take them," Kim whined as Mrs. Oliver closed the car door for Kimberly.

"You still can," Mr. Oliver said getting into the driverseat. "If you want."

"You two have too much to deal with. Don't add puppies to the mix. It will only be 10 days. They will be fine," Mrs. Oliver.

"I know." She kissed them. They drove to the airport. Kimberly was dressed in a cranberry tunic, black track pants, black sneakers, and her black tailored, that she carried. They waited on their flights.

"Call us, when you arrive in New York."

"We will." Their flight was called at 10:05. Mrs. Oliver took the puppies from Kimberly after they hugged.

"Safe flight son."

"Thanks Dad," Tommy said after hugging his father, and finally his mother.

"Take care, Kim."  
"Thanks, Dad."

"See you in 10 days!"

"Bye!" Kim waved goodbye after handing her ticket over. Tommy put his arm around her after waving to his parents.

8:30 pm

"DADDY! TIM!" Kim saw them through the crowd as they finally arrived in New York City. She ran to them and they hugged.

"My, how my babygirl has grown! Look at you!" Kim's father held her face.

"Hey, squirt!" Kim faked punched Tim's stomach. Kim saw a woman standing behind them.

"Oh, Kimberly, you remember, Maria, my wife."

"Of course. Hi!" They hugged.

"Hi! Your father talks so much about his Olympian daughter, I can't believe I haven't you so much."

"Oh, gosh! Daddy, you remember Tommy."

"Oh, right. Tommy. Nice to see you again."

"You too, sir." There was a long pause as Kim's father stared at him.

"So, how's the snow?"

"You're going to love it," Tim said putting his arm around Kim and leading her. Tommy carried Kim's bookbag. They went to get their bags. "So, Dad, made his famous pepper steak, broccoli casserole and rice. And Maria has her special strawberry shortcake."

"Sounds yummy! Tommy and I only got lunch from Houston to RDU and it wasn't much."

"Plane food always sucks."

"We are a good hour away, so let's get going."

"So, what's this I hear about you moving to the Village?"

"Yes, with Julie," Maria said closing Tommy's door.

"Ooo..who's Julie?"

"Some girl, your brother has met in college."

"She's not just some girl, Dad. She might be the next Mrs. Hart."

"Right, don't make me feel old, son. Getting married, you are far too young for that." Kim looked at Tommy and took his hand.

>  
>

10 pm

They all sat around finishing up dinner and dessert.

"Daddy, that all was soo good. Thank you."

"So, what's new, little sis?"

"New?"

"Actually, Kimberly and I do have some big, news to tell you all."

"Big news?" Tim smiled. "Go on."

"Daddy, it's really something."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, babygirl."

"Daddy, Tommy and I are married." Tim dropped his fork, Maria choked on her water. Kim's father dropped his fork and knife.

"What?" Kim showed her left hand.

"A week ago, tomorrow, Tommy and I got married in Vegas." Tommy and Kimberly closedtheir eyes and waited for the explosion. Tim's mouth still dropped.

"YOU WHAT!" Kim's father's explosion shook the table. Kim never saw such anger in her father than what she saw now. Kim and Tommy tried to assure him, but he wasn't listening or having it. "How could you do something so foolish! Are you on drugs!"

"Daddy, no!"

"You're pregnant! You son of a bitch, you got my babygirl pregnant!" Tommy was being choked by Mr. Hart.

"Daddy! Stop it!" Kim grabbed his wrists and with help from Tim, pulled him off Tommy. "I'm not pregnant!" Kim held Tommy's head to her chest, after he fell to the ground. "Tommy and I are very much in love, Daddy. Please accept this."

"Never."

"Daddy.."

"Never!"

"Fine!" Kim helped Tommy up and they went upstairs to their room. She slammed the door. "I can't believe him! The nerve of that man!" Tommy was on the bed, holding his neck. "Oh, baby! I'm soo sorry! Are you okay!" She rubbed his neck and chest down.

"Yea, your father's got a tight grip." Kim kissed his neck and moved into his lap.

"I'm sorry. He'll come around."

"Hopefully before he tries to kill me again."

"Right." They both laughed. "Are you tired?"

"Yea. Lets get some sleep."

"That sounds so much better than round 2 with Daddy." Kim laughed. "We'll get through this." Kim held his face.

"I know."

"You do?"

"I have you, don't I?"

"Yea, that you do." They kissed. Kimberly lead him to their bathroom. She slipped into her animal print mesh lingerie, Aisha brought her for a honeymoon delight, flyaway babydoll and bun pants, with her black satin robe. Tommy was brushing his teeth, while examing his neck, as she stood in the doorway. The robe off her shoulders. Tommy spit and stopped. He wiped his mouth and smiled.

The couple laid in bed, kissing, when the doors flew open.

"DADDY! You could at least knock," Kim said quickly pulling her straps up along with her robe.

"My house."

"Tommy and my room."

"Downstairs, now."

"Why?"

"I won't ask again nicely." Kim sighed. She closed her robe as Tommy got off her. He closed her robe tighter, as Mr. Hart left.

"Should be worried or frighten?"

"Both, and more. I think," Tommy said taking her hand as they left the room.

"Sit." They did on the couch.

"ARE THEY THERE?" A voice rang over the speaker phone.

"Yes."

"HOW DARE YOU GO OFF AND GET MARRIED WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

"Mommy?"

"Mommy! Is that all you have to say to your mother! Who else would it be this upset! I am in disbelief, I could have swore, your father was drunk or crazy when he called, but...my own daughter! How could you do such a thing! What you did was reckless, foolish and.."

"Mom, what you say won't change the fact that..."

"Don't you dare interrupt me! Are you pregnant?"

"NO!"

"You are getting an annulment!"

"No! Tommy and I love each other!" Kim stood up and walked away from the couch. "And if you can't accept that, then that's your problem!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! I am your mother!'

"And I am not a child! I am 18 years old!"

"You are a child! A foolish one at that!" Mrs. Dumas yelled back.

"How could you make such a colossal mistake?" Mr. Hart asked.

"Marrying Tommy is not a colossal mistake, Daddy! I love him! I always have!"

"No daughter of mine is going to be married!"

"Then that's your choice!"

"No, my choice was to bring you to Paris, but I allowed you to stay in Angel Grove. I should have taken you away then from that boy! I knew I should have left you with that boy! And going to UCLA instead of Florida! I should have stopped it then!"

"That boy, Mom, is my husband. Your son in-law!"

"He is nothing to me!" Kim started to cry. "Over my dead boy will I allow this marriage to exist! I will not allow you to make the mistake, I did!"

"Wow, Thanks, Carolina! Like I didn't already know how much of a mistake, marrying you was."

"You shut up, Jonathan! You are the reason she is soo stubborn and foolish! You always let her get her way, and now look at it!"

"You are blaming this on me! You left her to go off with your lover to Paris!"

"You left us first!" The yelling continued between the two. Kimberly slowly walked away over to al wall. Flashes of all the night listening to her parents fighting came to her. She slid down the wall crying. Tommy quickly rushed to her.

"Baby, baby, it's okay. WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Kim held her ears as she cried. Kim's parents went quiet. "Kim, look at me! Beautiful, look at me!" Tim came over to them. "Breath, Beautiful." She was heaving.

"She used to do this when she was younger, when our parent fought." Tim moved to rubbing her back with Tommy. "Kim, come on, stop this and breath right."

"I...I...I'm...I'm...sorry!" She cried. She shook her head as Tommy tried to pull her hands down. "Iii...Ii..I didn't..." Tommy pulled her hands down and wrapped them around his neck as he picked her up. Tommy walked toward the stairs. He stopped and turned back to Mr. Hart.

"You two may not like this, in fact, you two can hate this. But Kimberly and I are married and will stay married. We love each other. So you two can just accept it or not. I really don't give a damn. The one person I care about is in my arms and we will be happy with or without you." Tommy carried Kimberly upstairs.

"Are you happy now?" Tim said.

"You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves," Maria said. "They are in love! And if you can't see that, then you two are the realfools here."

>  
>

_whew, that was tough...until next time :)_

_Teaser: "Don't get smart with me, young lady."  
__"First, I'm child, now I'm a lady."  
__"You're right, you're not a child anymore. And it's time I start acting like you are an adult." Mr. Hart went upstairs into his room.  
__"I don't like the sound of that, Beautiful." _

**_Going on vacation for the July celebration. Going to Atlantic City! YAY! Much gambling to do with friends and family and hopefully some big bucks will come my way. Wish me luck! Only a few more chapter to go! So expect more come Tuesday or Wednesday!_**


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

It took Tommy about an hour to get Kim's breathing in order. A panic attack like that, is very hard to get over, especially, the she was having now, the last time she couldn't catch her breath, the fight over the letter. Tommy just remembered standing behind her, holding her by the waist she tried to breath. He had to talk her through that one, and tonight, he laid there, just talking to her again.

_"Just breath, Beautiful. Listen to my breathing. Feel my breaths, feel me breath. Follow me. Follow my breaths. Deep breaths, Beautiful. Let them calm you." _Kimberly finally looked up at him. She placed her face in his neck, where she fell asleep. Tommy softly laid her to the bed and covered her up. He laid there watching her sleep. Watching her breath in and out. He rubbed her face.

>  
>

Next day

6:30 am

Daylight had broke. Tommy on his side, wide awake watching Kimberly still. He had gotten up many times through the night. Walking around, pacing like a caged tiger. When Kim's breath would catch in her sleep, he would rush to her side and make sure she was okay. With the sun finally shining, Tommy kissed her forehead and left the room.

"What in the world?" Mr. Hart woke to knocking on his bedroom door.

"Get the damn door," Maria said rolling over. Mr. Hart grabbed his robe. He flung open his door, closing his robe in the process as he found Tommy standing there.

"It is 6:30 in the morning. What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Later." Mr. Hart went to close the door, but Tommy's hand stopped that.

"Pardon me, sir. But we need to talk, and we need to talk now."

"You are a guest in my house, don't you dare over step your grounds!"

"I mean you no disrespect you, sir. I need to speak to you." Mr. Hart looked angrily at Tommy before closing his door behind him.  
"Fine." They went downstairs. Coffee was made. Tommy thanked Mr. Hart of the cup. "Well, what was so fucking important at 6:30 in the morning!"

"Kimberly and I are truly sorry to have sprung this on you. It was wrong on our part and I wish to apologize for that. This, our marriage, was something Kimberly and I felt we couldn't tell you over the phone. That is why we came here. We didn't want any secrets and we realize how much a shock all this..."

"A shock! Hell an engagement is a shock! To skip that and go straight for marriage is an astonishment!"

"Kimberly and I have been engaged for a while before we got married."

"Really, I didn't even know she was dating you again. She never called and told me, you never called to ask permission."

"I am sorry, sir. If I had known it was such a tradition, a rule, I would have called you weeks ago to tell you..."

"If you had then, I would have save myself, my daughter, her mother the grief. I would have told you then, you are nothing! You are not worthy to marry my only daughter, my babygirl."

"Your daughter, my wife, sees that differently."

"My daughter is 18 years old, a child! A foolish one to be married that young. She has little to none experience of life, love or marriage! This is a joke! Her own brother is 22 and no where near marriage, how can Kimberly?"

"Your daughter, sir, has more experiences in life than you can ever imagine. She has lived, we both have. And we have been in love for a very long time."

"Foolish love! Foolish teenage love! Means nothing."

"Means the world to us."

"You are not worth my daughter's time! This marriage is a shame. An idiotic shame and I will make damn sure you don't ruin my daughter's life. You too will get this annulment, if that's the last thing I do."

Kimberly woke up to find Tommy gone. She slid on her robe and went to find him. She found her father yelling at Tommy about not allowing her marriage to continue.

"You cannot change this! Our marriage, sir, we will.."

"Never! You will end this or I will.."

"Stop it, Daddy!" Kimberly walked in. "There is nothing, you or Mom or anyone can say that will change this! Our marriage stays. We love each other. Why can't you see that!"

"You are a child! My little girl!"

"I am not a child, Daddy! I'm sorry, but I've grown up. These last few years without you or Mom. I've deal with so much on my own, andwith Tommy. My decision stays." She hugged Tommy. "Our marriage stays."

"Then don't expect me to accept this ever. You stay with him, that is fine. You do that, but don't expect me to be kind to either of you." Mr. Hart walked out and slammed the bedroom door. Kim cried against Tommy.

>  
>  
>  
>

10 am

Tommy wanted to get them out of the house. He wanted to take Kimberly around the town to shop after that horrible fight. Kimberly came down carrying her light blue foxy coat. Dressed in light blue layered mock turtleneck, white pants and black igloo boots. It was pretty cold. Around 40 degrees for the high. Snow like weather.

"Will you tell my father, Tommy and I will be gone all day?"

"Of course, dear," Maria said. She handed over some white gloves and scarf. "Go to Macy's. 25 floors for shopping."

"On our first stop."

"Great. " They hugged. "Your father is a stubborn man, a good man, but a hardass stubborn one at that. He loves you. So much."

"I know." Tommy smiled as Kimberly put on her scarf. He came over and placed her hat on her head and held her face.

"I'll have Jeff drive you around the city, so have fun."

"Thanks. We will," Tommy said taking Kim's hand.

>  
>

3 pm

"Let's stop for a hotdog!" Kim pulled Tommy. He was carrying 8 bags already after Macy's only. "Oh, plenty of sauerkraut and ketchup."

"And you sir?"

"Onions and mustard." Kim made a face at him, then bit into her hotdog. She moaned. Tommy wiped the corner of her mouth before kissing her.

""Let's check out the park."

"What about the other stores!"

"We still have like 8 days left!"

"Fine." Jeff pulled up.

"Where to my newlyweds?"

"Central Park."

"Excellent."

"Oh and the Museum of Natural Art and History."

"I believe there is that chocolate show still going on."

"Chocolate?" Kim asked.

"There first," Tommy said.

"Yay!" Kim leaned her head against Tommy's chest. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. He was happy to see her smiling again.

>  
>

2 am

Kimberly helped Tommy carried her many bags inside, as they tried to sneak inside. The lights came on as soon as they closed the front door.

"Daddy?"

"It's 2 in the morning! Where have you been?"

"Just sightseeing and shopping. I didn't think you cared, Daddy?"

"You didn't call all day!"

"We were with Jeff, you couldn't have worried much. I'm sure Jeff beeped you every hour!"

"Don't get smart with me, young lady."

"First, I'm child, now I'm a lady."

"You're right, you're not a child anymore. And it's time I start acting like you are an adult." Mr. Hart went upstairs into his room.

"I don't like the sound of that, Beautiful."

"Me either."

"Should be barricade ourselves in the room?"

"Not yet, let's get some sleep."

>  
>  
>  
>

2 days later

9 am

Breakfast was quiet, like all the other meals over the last few days. Kim's father had been giving the couple the silent treatment since their last blow-up at yesterday's lunch. Kimberly thought to lighten the mood with plans about New Year's Eve.

"So, Daddy, when do you think we should head out to Times Square?" Mr. Hart continued to read his paper and drink his coffee. "Daddy? Daddy, I asked you a question." Maria nudged him.

"I heard you. What do you need me to hold your hard. You are an adult now, married. You can't figure out when to head over yourself?"

"Well, of course, but I thought as a family, we would all you know go together."

"You have a new family now. Your husband, remember. You two go together. Maria and I won't be joining you."

"I thought the plan was for us was to spend this holiday happy and together," Kim said with tears in her eyes.

"The plan didn't involve you being married. But seeing how I can't stop that, you and your husband go. Have fun." Tears rolled down Kim's face.

"I'm sorry. I just...as a family...we could.."

"I thought you wanted not to be treated like a little girl?"

"I did! I do!"

"Then stop crying at my table. Act like an adult, Kimberly." She got up quickly and walked out, crying. Tommy put his fork and knife. He wiped his mouth.

"I understand this is not easy, us being married." Tim got up and left the table after his sister. "If you can't accept it, then Kimberly and I will leave and you won't ever have to worry about us bothering you. But until then, you will respect us, respect our marriage and for once, stop acting like a stubborn old man and like her father! Be an understanding father! You are killing her! Do you hear me! You are killing your daughter! This fighting doesn't have to be! Now, Kimberly and I are married and as her husband, we are leaving for Times Square around 3. So be ready at 3, okay."

"You will not give me orders in my house!"

"I am not asking you, sir. I am telling you. We are going to spend New Year's Eve as a happy and loving family and that's final! If that has to be our last holiday together, then so be it. This New Year's can be our last. You understand me! You will be there if I have to drag you kicking and screaming, for Christ's sake! We are a family now! It's time we started acting like one!" Tommy stood up and went to comfort Kimberly.

_Teaser:" You are smarter than any woman I have ever met, besides Mom and Maria, of course. You are more mature than me!" He kissed her forehead. "I won't lose you because of this and I know Dad feels the same, he might not want to show it, but he does. You are two are soo much a lot, that's why you two are fighting like this. He'll come around."  
__"Yea right." Tim wiped her face.  
__"I'll make him." _


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Maria shook her head at her husband. Mr. Hart went back to his paper.

"The nerve of that boy!"

"He is right."

"Excuse me?"

"We are going at 3."

"I'll be damn if I..."

"Oh would you just give it up! It's time you shut up and swallow your damn pride. That is your daughter up there crying her eyes out! Your only daughter, your babygirl! If I had a daughter, I would never do this to her! Tommy is right. We are a family and it's time we started being one."

Kimberly was about to go into the bedroom, when she felt someone behind her. She hugged him.

"I screwed up everything, Tommy."

"Yea, you tend to that."

"Tim?" Kimberly looked up. "Where's..I thought you were Tommy."

"I think he is giving Dad a piece of his mind."

"What?"

"Yea." Kim wiped her face.

"You don't think I am making a colossal mistake, right?"

"Oh yes. You are 18! I'm 22 and no where near marriage! I mean, I love you baby sis, but married before me, just isn't right." Kim laughed with him.

"Stop kidding around. Tell me the truth."

"I did! I agree with Mom and Dad!"

"God, why does my family not trust me! Why do you all hate me! Tommy's parents supported us! Hell, they helped pay for half of it!" Tim hugged her.

"Just because I said I agree with them, doesn' t mean I hate you. We don't hate you! I know you little sis, remember. This maybe be a mistake...hush..but it's your choice, your decision to make. This is your life, squirt. No matter what Mom, Dad, or I say, you are the one that has to live with it, not us."

"You don't hate me?"

"Never. I trust you and I trust Tommy, though he whacked me pretty hard." Tim held her face. "I know love, Kim. I may have never experience it with someone, I see it. I see it in you and I see it in Tommy. The way he looks at you, makes you smile. That's love. You may be 18, but you have lived. You are smarter than any woman I have ever met, besides Mom and Maria, of course. You are more mature than me!" He kissed her forehead. "I won't lose you because of this and I know Dad feels the same, he might not want to show it, but he does. You are two are soo much a lot, that's why you two are fighting like this. He'll come around."

"Yea right." Tim wiped her face.

"I'll make him."

"Me too," Tommy said. Kim smiled.

"Thank you. I love you, Tim."

"I love you too, squirt." They hugged. Tommy came over. Kimberly turned and hugged him.

>  
>  
>  
>

3:15 pm

Kimberly stood looking at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, I look ugly! I don't want to go!" Tommy finished buttoning his shirt.

"Beautiful, nothing about you is ugly!" He came up behind her and rubbed her stomach, as he kissed her neck. Dressed in pink cropped shrug, pink halter dress and white knee-high shearling boots.

"You think I should change my boots? Or my stockings from white to black?"

"NO! White is fine!" Tommy didn't want another sessions with ring around Kim's dresses, skirts, and tops. "You look great, Kim."

"I just want my Dad there." She turned and hugged him.

"Hey, none of that! This is our first New Year's Mrs. Oliver, let's make the best of it. I brought you something."

"A present!" Tommy kissed her.

"Yes, a present for my wife." He went under the bed and pulled out a bag. Kim gasped at the new hat, scarf, gloves set Tommy brought her, it was white with pink snowflakes.

"So soft!" She kissed him. "Thank you, they go great with my dress."

"I know, see, that little fashion gene is passing on." She smiled. Kimberly packed her purse with the camera and films. Tommy had the camcorder open since the moment Kim stepped from the bathroom. Kim pushed him away and slammed the bathroom door to him. Tommy laughed as he put the camcorder back on Kimberly.

"Oh, not that again! Didn't you get enough at the wedding!"

"Come on, the camera loves you! Give me some loving!" Kim did a pose before putting on her scarf. "Dance for me baby!" Kim did. She pulled Tommy to her and they kissed, Tommy getting all of that on camera as well. They walked out their room. Kimberly stopped mid-step on the stairs.

"Daddy?"

"You said 3, do you want to have a horrible sight of the ball!" Kim ran down the stairs and hugged him. Mr. Hart smiled and hugged her tightly back. "We are already late, so come on!" Kim turned to Tommy, he was still filming. Kim pushed the camera away.

"What?"

"What did you do, what did you say to him?"

"Nothing special, just what was needed. Hey, hey, don't care. Do you want raccoon eyes the whole night?"

"It's waterproof mascara."

"It was nothing special."

"You are special and I love you so much for it." Tommy smiled. Kim cupped his face and kissed him.

"We have to save those kisses for later, wife," Tommy whispered.

"Oh, I'll have many more of those left for tonight and into the morning." Tommy groaned. He bit her chin, causing Kim to giggle.

"Married people, let's go!" Tim yelled at the door. His arms around his date, Julie. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly and lifted his camera.

>  
>

11:55 pm

Tim quietly started handing out tiny Champagne bottles.

"Now, normally, you two shouldn't be drinking this stuff, being babies in all," Tim said. Kimberly shoved him, he knew they had been drinking Champagne since they were little and he knew that. Kim snatched the 2 bottles from him as Tim taunted her.

"Oh, shut up!"

"You're welcome." The countdown started.

' 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Tommy held Kim's face as they kissed.

"Happy New Year, Tommy."

"Happy New Year, Beautiful. To many, many more, wife."

"Many." They cheered their bottles and drank the rest. Kimberly turned to the rest. They all exchanged hugs and kisses. Tommy held out his hand for Mr. Hart to shake.

After a tense moment, Mr. Hart took his hand

"Welcome to the family."

"Excuse me, sir."

"You were right. I may not be happy about this, that you married my babygirl, but I can see, you make her happy and that makes me happy. If you continue to always do that, I foresee no problems between us."

"Oh, sir, my life from now on, is making sure your daughter, my wife is happy. " Mr. Hart nodded. Kimberly came over with the camera. She was filming the exchange.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, princess." They hugged. Kimberly went to Tommy and hugged him. They sung the famous New Year's song with many kisses in between.

"Okay, time for bed," Mr. Hart said.

"Awww...Daddy, it's barely 12:10!"

"Come on, Dad. Just a little longer, besides, there are parties to hit."

"You young ones go, old folks need their sleep."

"Okay, your lost, see you later." Kim followed her brother.

Passion nightclub was getting packed. Tim and Julie got in, but Kimberly and Tommy were stopped at the doorway.

"Under 21, don't even think about it."

"Oh, come on!"

"Tim!"

"No." Tim went back.

"Hey, man, please. This is my baby sister, her first time in the city! She just got married!" Kim held up her left hand with a hopeful smile. "I wanted to give them a nice time out in the Big Bad City."

"No drinking, or I kick all 4 of you out and send you to the police!"

"Deal. Thanks, man!" Tim slipped him a 20 bill. Kim and Tommy went inside first.

"TIM! I have been to the city before!"

"Yea, but never this club!" With the music blasting, Kim gasped, no clubs in LA could ever compare to a night on the town in New York City.

Tommy and Kimberly spend hours on the dance floor, loving the closeness, the sweet kisses here and there.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Kim said. They kissed. Tim and Julie came over.

"Hey, buddy, my sister need to breath you know." Tommy pulled away. Kim's face went to Tommy's chest. "That had to be a Guinness record, 6 minutes without air."

"Shut up!" Kim shoved him away. "I need water." Tommy took her hand as she led him to the bar. "2 waters!"

"Those 2 are so cute," Julie said. "I can't believe they got married and your father didn't kill him!"

"Oh, he tried!" Julie hugged him.

"I can't wait to be married." Tim coughed.

"Really!"

"And I am not saying to you."

"Oh, really!" Julie laughed and pushed him away. Tim hugged her. They kissed.

4 am

"I'm ready to go, Tim."

"It's not even day break! Come on, babe, you can last out a little longer. Look at those 2." Kimberly and Tommy were on the dance floor, slow dancing in each other's arms. "If they can last, so can we." There were only 5 couples left, when a few hours ago, you couldn't move.

"I don't care, let's go!"

"Fine." Tommy looked up from kissing Kim's shoulder.

"We are heading home, want to share a cab?"

"Uh, sure," Kim said. "I'm pretty tired, aren't you?" Tommy nodded.

>  
>

They got a cab, Tim and Julie got dropped off first. Kimberly and Tommy kissed the entire way into the house.

"I thought you said you were tired?"

"I was tired from dancing. I want to dance another way." She pulled Tommy by his coat and scarf into their bedroom. He closed the door behind him. She pushed him to the bed.

"What do you have in mind, wife?"

"This." She held his face and kissed him. She pulled his hat and scarf off and tossed it behind her. Tommy pulled his gloves off and pulled down into his lap as they still kissed. Kim pulled her scarf, gloves, hat, and coat off, dropping it to the ground behind her. She pushed his coat off his shoulders and ripped his shirt off, sending buttons everywhere.

"You brought that shirt!"

"I'll get you another one." She started kissing his chest. Tommy slowly fell to the bed. Kim kissed his chin, neck and chest. She came back up to his lips. Tommy pulled her shrug off as they kissed, so he could touch her better. Kim got off him to remove his boots, pants, and boxers. Tommy laid on the bed, his legs, partially hanging over, completely naked. Tommy raised his head to see Kimberly smiling.

"You have too much on," Tommy said. Kim pulled her dress up and shoved her stockings down. She tossed her white lacey tanga at him. Tommy pulled it from his face. Kimberly rubbed up Tommy's legs as she slid on bed. He moaned as his head fell to the bed. He took handfuls of blanket, as Kimberly brought him to the edge, only to pull back. Tommy groaned in frustration each time. Kim came up and straddled his waist. When he went to touch her, she pushed his hands away and pinned them above his head. She continued to torture him and bring so close only to move into another position. His groans of frustration only drove her delight and banter. Tommy ripped at her dress to be taken off. Kimberly slowly pulled her dress off, as Tommy moved her back to straddling his waist. His hands held her hips, but Kim moved them to the bed. Tommy refused to take any more and pulled down to his chest. Kim laughed as he tickled her.

"I'll teach you wife!" Tommy quickly rolled her under him to her stomach. He kissed her neck, his tongue tasting every inch around her neck and shoulders. He moved up and down her back, with many kisses and finally nibbling her round delicious butt. Kim would reach back to touch him, but Tommy would place her hands back to the bed, his hands on top.He swallowed her moans, her cries of passion with his mouth. Finally, they came, emptying out all reserved energy and passion. Together in the total blissfulness of happiness, they slept as one.

>  
>

>  
>

>  
>

>  
>

_Teaser: Mr. Hart opened Tommy's camcorder and hooked it up to the huge tv in the living room. Kim and Tommy left a copy of the tape for Mr. Hart to watch. After breakfast, Maria finally made him watch it. It was one of the reason Mr. Hart did come out with them. Mr. Hart got a box of tissue and sat beside his ex wife on the couch.  
"You're going to need these."_

_The film started in the car. Tommy was driving, holding the camcorder. Kim rolled her eyes. She shoved it away over and over  
__"Boy, you are going to kill us before we reach Vegas!"  
__"Okay ok, so here we have, it is almost 1. Thomas Steven Oliver and his soon-to-be wife, Kimberly Ann Hart on their way to Vegas. My parents.." The camera moved to viewing behind them. "Following us in their car. So, the future Mrs. Oliver, how are you feeling on this lovely day?"  
__"Much better when you turn that damn off and drive!"  
__"Wow, language babe! Our children will be seeing this one day!"  
__"Oh, shut up! Besides, with a father like you, cursing will come natural to them!"  
__"Cute." Kim smiled. "We are also going to need this to prove to your parents we were sane in mind when we got married." _


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

10 am

"Where are they?"

"Caroline?" Mr. Hart opened his door to see his ex-wife. "What are you...?"

"Where are they!"

"They are sleeping!"

"Where!"

"Upstairs." Mrs. Dumas went upstairs. She had left her husband on New Year's Eve in Paris to fly to New York.

"You let them sleep together!"

"Caroline, they are married!"

"I don't care! Gosh, how could you be so irresponsible!" She went to the bedroom and opened it. There laid Tommy and Kimberly on their sides, the sheet just around their lower halves. Tommy slightly awake, stroking Kim's face and side. His hand moved down to her hip as he kissed her shoulder. Kim slightly moaned. Tommy smiled and kissed her neck before on the lips. Kim smiled in her sleep. She slowly turned in his arms, taking his arm on her hip to cover her chest. She sighed and continued to sleep as Tommy kissed her back and side of her head. He saw Kim's mother standing there as he hugged Kimberly tighter. Their eyes connected, but Tommy could tell she wasn't angry, as tears filled her eyes, so he simply didn't say anything. His face went againstKim's face. Kim's mother held her chest as tears rolled down her face at the sight of 2 gold bands and pink diamond ring. Mr. Hart took her hand and led her out the room.

"That is not our little girl anymore." He hugged her.

"Come, I'll show you the movie."

"What movie?"

"The wedding."

Mr. Hart opened Tommy's camcorder and hooked it up to the huge tv in the living room. Kim and Tommy left a copy of the tape for Mr. Hart to watch. After breakfast, Maria finally made him watch it. It was one of the reason Mr. Hart did come out with them. Probably the one thing that really convinced him, his little wasn't little anymore. Mr. Hart got a box of tissue and sat beside his ex wife on the couch.

"You're going to need these. A lot of them."

_The film started in the car. Tommy was driving, holding the camcorder. Kim rolled her eyes. She shoved the camera away over and over_

_"Boy, you are going to kill us before we reach Vegas!" _

_"Okay ok, so here we have, it is almost 1. Thomas Steven Oliver and his soon-to-be wife, Kimberly Ann Hart on their way to Vegas. My parents..." The camera moved to viewing behind them. "Following us in their car. So, to the future Mrs. Oliver, how are you feeling on this lovely day?" _

_"Much better when you turn that damn thing off and drive!" _

_"Wow, language babe! Our children will be seeing this one day!" _

_"Oh, shut up! Besides, with a father like you, cursing will come natural to them!" _

_"Cute." Kim smiled. "We are also going to need this to prove to your parents we were sane in mind when we got married." _

_"I'm pretty sure I am, but I don't know about you." Tommy reached over and kissed her. "Stoplight!" Tommy slammed on the breaks. "You are crazy!" She hit him. _

"Oh, lighten up, Mrs. Oliver." Tommy's father pulled up beside them.

"Turn that damn camera off son and drive right!" Tommy got his angry father on camera.

"Thomas Steven Oliver, don't make me turn that car around!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. Say hello, Mom, Dad."

_"Toommy!" _

_"Green light," Kimberly said. _

_"Who is driving here, wife?"_

_"I don't know, a crazy man!" Tommy turned the camera to him. _

_"Don't worry, I'll lighten her up later," Tommy said as he winked at the camera. Tommy started the drive as the honks behind him got angrier. "People are in such a fool mood on my wedding day!" _

"That's because you can't drive!"

_"Hush, wife!"  
__  
"Will you be calling me wife constantly?" _

_"Probably." _

_"Pull over, I can't marry a crazy man!" _

_"Give Daddy some sugar!" Kim pushed the camera away. _

_"Will you drive! If you want to film then pull over and I'll drive!" _

"We'll never make it to Vegas!"

_"Ha ha!" She hit him again_

_"Give me a kiss and I'll drive right." They stopped at another light. _

_"Fine!" Kim reached over and kissed him. Tommy had the camera on them, Kim saw that and pushed it away. Tommy however was able to keep it level on them. Tommy smiled as their kiss deepened. "Now drive!" The light was green. _

_"More to come in Vegas," Tommy said to the camera. "So much more." The camera went blank. _

_The film started with them pulling up into the chapel. Tommy did shots on the streets around and Kimberly standing at the door with his parents. Tommy made Kimberly do poises for him. Mr. Oliver took the camera and showed the couple hugging and kissing outside the doors. The camera moved inside the chapel. The flower arrangements, the cake waiting at the end beside the altar. Kimberly hugged Tommy. _

_"It's beautiful, just like I always dreamed." They kissed. _

_Film moved to Mrs. Oliver holding her chest as Kimberly stepped from behind the curtain finally. _

_"Well?"_

_"Oh, you are..breathtaking..." Kim's hair was pinned up, many curls with rhinestones studs in her hair. "Oh, Kim. I love my son, so much, but I have dreamed of this moment, if I had a daughter. I hoped to be in this moment. Nothing is more special, more beautiful than how you look right now. Your mother will cry." _

Mrs. Dumas pulled out another round of tissues. She started when the film begin. Mr. Hart took her hand to help her through it.

_"Thank you." Mrs. Oliver brought her white veil over. Kim fumbled with placing it on. _

_"May I?" Kimberly nodded and handed it over. "__Even though this is your mother's job, I would be honored." Mrs. Oliver put it on correctly. __"There, are you ready?" _

_"I think so," Kim said. She picked up her bouquet. "Yes, I am." _

_"Wait a minute! You can't married!" _

_"Wha.." _

_"Something old, something new...you know it!" _

_"Oh, right. Well, my dress, it's new, so are my shoes. That's all I got. I really didn't think bout..." _

_"Here." Mrs. Oliver pulled off her earrings. "These were my grandmother's." Kimberly smiled and let her put them on. "It's been in our family for many generations. They always go to the daughter, and I wouldn't have it any other way." _

_"Thank you." _

_"Something borrowed, something borrowed, borrowed, oh, ahh ha!" She pulled off her broach from her jacket. "Tommy's father gave this to me for my birthday our first year together, so I want it back." She placed it at the center of Kim's dress. _

_"All I need is something blue." _

_"Blue, blue...blue..." Mrs Oliver looked around. "Damn blue." Mrs Oliver smiled at a vase. In the middle a blue lily. "Ahhh ha!" She placed it behind Kim's ear. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect." She rubbed Kim's hair and her cheek. _

_"I am finally ready." _

_"Yes, my dear. You are." Mrs. Oliver kissed Kim's forehead_

"That was my job," Mrs. Dumas said.  
"Don't worry, there will be a big wedding with all of us, trust me." Mrs. Dumas laid her head to his chest.

_Film moved on to showing Tommy's face as Kim appeared and walked down the aisle. Tommy lifted her veil. _

_"Wow." She smiled. The priest started to read. _

_"We are gathered here today to bring together this lovely, beautiful couple in holy matrimony..." The priest started reading from his bible. "And now for your vows. Kimberly, would you like to start?" _

"Yes." Mrs. Oliver took her bouquet and handed her over some cards. "Sorry." Kim started to read, but tears filled her eyes.

_"It is okay." Mrs. Oliver handed over a tissue. Kim wiped her eyes. _

_"I was fine minutes ago, okay, I'm sorry." She lifted her cards. "Love can be defined as...a meeting of 2 souls in harmony. Love is...love is so special, so divined, so lovely. __And now, I stand before you, Tommy and I give myself to you to be your wife, the one and only love of your life. My love for you grows with each breath I take knowing I am yours and you are mine. I always wanted to be a princess, and find that prince, but now I see you and you are much more than any prince could be compared to. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life in your arms, in your heart. I love you, Handsome and I will love you for all eternity." _

_"Tommy, your vows now..." _

_Mr. Oliver went to hand Tommy his cards, but Tommy shook his head and held his hand away. _

_"From the first moment I met you, I looked into your eyes, I knew you were it. You were the one person that has consumed my heart from the first glance. I looked into your eyes that day and I saw my future. It was bright, it was filled with so much joy and happiness and love. I saw my future self and it was with you, beside you. From that first kiss by the lake, that kiss, it ignited me and that love has always stayed in my heart, in my soul. I may not be a prince, but I promise, with every breath I take, I will make you feel like a queen. I love you, Beautiful. I know you think calling you Beautiful is a silly thing, but to me, you are true beautiful. I love you with every fiber in my body. My spirit is whole because of you, because I have you. Kimberly, I stand here, and I give myself to you, everything I have, everything I do, I do for you." Kim reached up and wiped the tears falling down his face. _

_"These rings are a symbol of the love that is here today." The priest lifted a pillow holding the 2 golden bands. He lifted them over to the couple. Tommy took one ring first. _

_"Tommy, do you take this woman?" _

_"Yes, I do." _

"Then Tommy, repeat after me as you give this ring to Kimberly... I, Thomas Steven Oliver take this woman, to be my wife, to love and honor her, to forsaken all that come...in good times and in bad, for richer or poor, in sickness and health, for all the days of my life." Tommy slid the ring to Kimberly's finger as he repeated what the priest said.

_"Do you Kimberly take this man?" _

_"I do," Kimberly said. She took the ring. _

"Then repeat after me. I, Kimberly Ann Hart, take this man...for all the days of my life." Kimberly slid the ring to Tommy's finger as she repeated after him.

_"Now, I ask you two to lit this candle as a symbol of your unity." Kimberly and Tommy each took a candle and together lit the candle. "Forasmuch as Tommy and Kimberly have made this solemn covenant of marriage before God and all of us here, and have confirmed their commitment by the exchange of vows, rings and lighting of this candle. I therefore declare them to be husband and wife, in the name of God and the Creator, Jesus Christ, and the State of Nevada, I pronounce to you all.." Priest was surprised as Tommy cupped Kim's face and kissed her before he could finish. The couple continued to kiss. "The new Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. Tommy, you may continue to kiss your bride." Tommy's parents laughed and clapped with the rest. Tommy lifted Kimberly up and spun them around. _

The film moved from the chapel to the honeymoon suite after the cake was cut and shared. Kimberly and Tommy feed each other a bite of cake. Tommy kisses Kimberly as she got some icing on his face. They both kissed away any icing left. The filmstopped andthen showed Tommy's father handing Tommy the ticket for the honeymoon suite he had order for the couple. Their warning, caused Mrs. Dumas to laugh.

_Film started up again on the ride up the elevator and the doors opening to the suite. _

_"Tommy! Turn that damn thing off!" _

_"What, why not make it more interesting?" _

"Either stop it now or we end this honeymoon at this door." Tommy handed it to her and lifted her up into his arms.

_"Oh wow!" White and red roses petals all around. Champagne chilling in several places, one by the bed, 2 by the hot tub.  
__  
"Is everything to your liking?" _

_"Yes." Kim laughed as Tommy carried her inside. . _

_"Good, just call if you need something." Kim placed the 20 dollars in the bouquet. _

_"Hey, wait!" Kim tossed it to him. Bellboy caught and smiled. He bowed to them. _

_"Thank you and congratulation!" He closed the door behind him. _

_"I love your parents!" The film reappeared with Tommy talking to it alone. _

_"Okay, so this is the honeymoon suite, thanks Mom and Dad." Kimberly had gone inside the bathroom. Tommy walked around the room. "Man, it's amazing out here Kim!" Tommy pushed the button of the hot tub. Tommy checked out the view out the balcony of room on camera. "What a view!" He put the camera on the table as he grabbed a bottle of Champagne. Kimberly came out and the pop of the bottle could be heard. "Wow...Kimberly..you look..." She smiled. Tommy got 2 glasses and went to her. He poured some in each after handing her a glass. "Are you nervous? What are you nervous about?" _

_"I don't know. We're married." _

_"We've made love before..." _

"But never as Mr. and Mrs. Oliver."

_"Does it really make a difference?" _

_"Absolutely." Tommy placed the bottle to a table. _

_"What shall we cheer to?" _

_"To everlasting love." _

_"I like it. To everlasting love." They cheered and drank. "There's another cake." _

_"Cake!" Kimberly went over to the table. She was feed a piece of cake and looked down at the camera. "Tommy, is that thing still on!" _

_"NO!" Tommy feed her some more cake. He finally pulled her to dance with him. They started kissing. Tommy picked her up and laid her to the bed. Just as Tommy pulled her robe open and started kissing down her neck and chest, he froze. He quickly got up and picked up the camera. _

_"Don't want to cause nightmares for anyone who sees this part." _

"IT WAS ON!"

_"Well, it's not like they won't be able to use their imagination on what goes on next, Mrs. Oliver." Kimberly got up and walked over to him. _

_"You are too crazy!" She kissed him. "Turn that damn thing off and come to bed." _

_"Mrs. Oliver and I would just like to say thank you and goodnight to all. We promise, this is only the beginning." The last image was of Kimberly and Tommy kissing. Kim's hand moving toward the camera and it goes to static finally. _

Mrs. Dumas wiped her eyes.

"Well, I guess that's it."

"No, Mom, that was just the beginning." Kim stood at the bottom of the stairs with Tommy behind her.

"Oh, baby!" Mrs. Dumas got up quickly and rush to hug her.

"I am soo sorry, Mommy!"

"No, baby, I am sorry!" They hugged tightly. "You know you make me so proud!" Mrs. Dumas kissed her cheek. "I am blessed, you hear me! I am blessed!" They both cried. Tommy rubbed Kim's back. "Tommy, come, hug your mother in-law." Tommy smiled.

"Of course, Mrs. Dumas."

"Call me, Mom."

"Mom." They hugged.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The couple went back to bed. Kimberly tried to go to sleep, her mind trying to absorb all of the past week. She moved more into Tommy's arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't know, I mean, I didn't ever think we could be here. After my dad's explosion and the call from my mother, my strength, I thought I wasn't strong enough to..." Tommy cupped her face.

"Beautiful, you are beyond strong. You are smart, compassionate, loyal, loving, and so damn determined. Every time I look at you, my heart soars with love." He kissed her forehead. "Waking up as your husband, is the best feeling in the world. I go to bed thinking of you, and waking up loving you so much." Kim raised her head and kissed him fully on the lips. Tommy closed his eyes as Kim cupped his face and kissed. Tommy slowly lifted up to roll them over. Kim moaned as he worked her clothes off. Tommy's mouth traveled down her neck, chest, stomach. "Wife, I love you."

"I love you." He kissed her breath away, as he moved deeper into her. Kimberly arched up against Tommy and he sped up until she cried out his name, Tommy right with her. "My sweet, sweet, love," she whispered rubbing the back of his head, as he fell to her chest. "I am so happy."

"Me too, Beautiful. Me too."

>  
>

6pm

Kimberly came downstairs with Tommy finally.

"Well well, who would have guessed, the newlyweds, the last to get up."

"Shut up!" Kim shoved Tim away.

"So, ladies, I was thinking about a day at the Canyon Ranch," Maria said. "There is this great ladies retreat package, that I am dying to try."

"My wife loves the Canyon Ranch, all my co-workers go," Mr. Hart said.

"Where is that?"

"Upstate New York. We can go tomorrow."

"Sounds great," Kim said.

"Only ladies?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, Tommy, you wouldn't like facials and mud baths," Maria said.

"Why not?" Tim laughed.

"Come on, dude. Mud baths?"

"Okay, maybe not mud baths, but..." Tommy added.

"You can go one whole day without me, right?"

"No." Kim's mother smiled.

"Really?" Tommy nodded to Kim. "I'll make it up to you."

"Better." They kissed. They sat down and ate dinner.

Next day

The women, including Julie got treated to an all-day spa ranch. They arrived to the spa around 8 am. They got a tour of the grounds and their whole day schedule, filled with massages, therapeutic bodywork, facials, mask, hair and nail manicures, food that is both nutritious and but wonderful, yoga, and horseback riding was optional, but with the snow, it might be a little too cold for it. All the ladies started the morning with a armoatherapy and stone massage as fruits and breakfast was served. The stones were to cause a euphoria experience to open the body and mind for the day ahead.

"Ahh this is the life, " Mrs. Dumas said as she was wrapped her in seaweed mud bath. They had just did about 80 minutes of yoga and now relaxing the tired muscles. Maria choose the moor mud bodywrap with Julie and Kim got the grape seed mud. They were all in pits beside one another.

"Why haven't I ever done this before?" Julie moaned.

"Mom, remember on Wednesdays, when we just to always go get our hair and nails done at funny named place?"

"Oh, you were barely 5 or 6, Kim. It was called Phantastique."

"Phantastique?"

"That was the name," Mrs. Dumas said. Everyone laughed.

"It was a great beauty salon, the ladies were too funny. Why did we stop going?"

"It closed down."

"Oh right. I wonder why they never opened it back?"

Next was one-on-one training with exercises great for weight loss, but no real work-out, more yoga with mediation for nearly 2 hours. Then a power lunch. Onto another deep soothing muscle massage with facials. Kimberly got the body waxing with Julie, Maria and Carolina laughed at them, as the ladies were working on their legs. Kim would slightly scream or flinch each time a strip was ripped off. All the ladies got the hair and nail treatment. Kimberly skipped the nails, since she already gotten pink and white acrylic nails done just before she arrived. The final treatment was another round of mediation with deep full body massage.

8pm

Kimberly found Tommy coming from the bathroom.

"HEY!"

"Hey you!" They hugged. "Wow, you look great," Tommy said touching her hair. It was super straightened with highlights. Normally, Kim's hair had a little flip curl to it, since it was much longer now, half-way down her back. Now, Kimberly's hair framing her face more, with it being so straight. Tommy ran his hands through her hair. He held her face and kissed her forehead.

"You like it?"

"Yea."

"I was thinking about cutting it, maybe to my chin, but then.."

"Don't. I love your hair."

"You love playing in my hair." He smiled and hugged her, taking a deep breath in of her hair. Kim framed his face.

"Is that bruise under your eye?"

"You should see your brother."

"Did you two get into a fight?"

"It got a little rough on the courts."

"Tim is crazy about his basketball game, not that he has one." They both laughed. "Before we go to dinner, I gotta get out of these clothes."

"You smell like a horse?"

"Yea, I went twice while the rest got their nails done." Kimberly changed. Tommy helped her into her black coat as they went out to a restaurant in the Village.

"So, we only have like 4 days left now," Kimberly said as they laid in bed after a wonderful dinner. Her mother leaving in the morning for Paris.

"Yea, your dad already made plans to head to Atlantic City for a couple of days after your mother leaves."

"Atlantic City, wow, haven't been there since I was like 10. Oh, but it won't be fun! Well, not for you that is."

"Why not?"

"We can't gamble. All we can do is shop."

"Or walk the boardwalk."

"I like shopping." Tommy on his stomach, rubbing her head shook his head.

"Figures." He kissed her shoulder.

"And what does that mean?"

"It's the one thing I love about you."

"Only one?"

"Don't twist my words, wife. Its one of millions of things."

"Millions, name them."

"Okay. I love your eyes, your nose, your lips. Those 2 perfect moles that I kiss now." Tommy kissed her neck. "I love your neck, shoulder, arms, legs, how soft your skin is. I love your body feels beneath me, beside me. I love how strong and confident you are, even when you think you're lost. I love the way you do splits, I love the way you flip your hair when you think no one notices. I love when you bit your lip when you are nervous. I love how much you love life and being alive. I love how beautiful your soul is, how you are true beauty in all the sense. I love your giggle, you laugh, the way you blush when you don't think I'm looking when I tell you, I love you. I love how you roll your eyes when I'm silly or say something stupid. The way your lips curl when you say something smart. How sexy you are in just a towel or..sweaty from working out. How I think I know every part, every inch of you and yet you go and show much more. That's just a few. But the conclusion is the same. I love you." Kim cupped his face. "All and all, I love you."

"I love how you always make me cry." They kissed softly.

>  
>

_Teaser: They ate and shared a special quiet dinner, hidden in the shadows, a figure stood crushing some branches in his hands. __"You'll pay, Kimberly, you and your husband." _

_ooooo...who is this mysterious figure and what trouble will come from it?_


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Next day

Kimberly sat nextwith her mother at the airport.

"I'm gonna miss you Mom."

"Me too, baby." Her flight was called. Mrs. Dumas stood up and started saying goodbye to everyone. She came to Kimberly, Kim already had tears rolling down her cheek. "You make me so proud." She said holding Kim's face.

"Thank you." They hugged. Kim laid her head to her mother's chest.

"Now, I want you to call me more okay, and this summer we are having that true wedding. I don't worrythe cost, this wedding will be the biggest one in history." They both laughed.

"Of course."

"And Tommy.."

"Yes, ma'am..Mom."

"Take care of my little girl."

"I will, Mom."

"I love you so much, baby." She kissed Kim's cheek and got on the plane. They all went straight to Atlantic City from the airport. They checked into their hotel rooms. Kimberly and Tommy walked the boardwalk alone. Tommy put his jacket around her, as they walked around.

>

>

2 days later

1 pm

It was an usual warm day in January. Kimberly stood out on the terrace.

"Hey, there you are," Tommy said coming up behind her. "Lunch is ready."

"I'm not hungry." Tommy wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"It's pretty warm out here."

"Yea. Tommy, after school, what will we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where will we live?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to live in the city after college or stay in LA?"

"New York City?"

"Yea."

"I don't know, I love LA, I love California. It would be fun in the New York, a llittle weird, but a great change."

"Yea."

"Especially with your father or brother nearby." Kim laughed.

"It could be fun thought." Kimberly looked up at him.

"I'll follow you wherever you want." They kissed.

>

>

2 days later

7:30 pm

After breakfast in the airport, Tommy got pulled aside by Kim's father as Kim said goodbye to Maria and her brother. Their flight was just called for boarding.

"This has been my most, most surprising end and beginning of a new year. But having my babygirl here, and seeing how happy she is, I couldn't be happier. You take care, Tommy."

"Thanks for allowing us to stay sir. And accepting us. Our marriage, Mr. Hart."

"Just one warning. Break her heart, and I'll kill you." Tommy smiled.

"Daddy!" Mr. Hart smiled and shook Tommy's hand. Kim laughed and hugged her father.

"Oh, my sweet, babygirl."

"Will you come out to LA anytime?"

"Sure, I'll take some vacation time soon."

"You too, Tim?"

"Actually, I got a few weeks to use, so expect me at your meet." Kim hugged him again.

"I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Oh, don't cry, we'll see each other soon." Kim wiped her eyes. Tommy put his arm around her. They walked to their gate and went back to LA.

9 pm

Mrs. Oliver stood waiting on the couple. She waved as they appeared. Kim was the first to be hugged.

"Where's Dad, Mom?"

"Oh, he wasn't feeling too well, I let him stay home."

"Everything okay?"

"Oh, it's fine! Just a little holiday cold. You look amazing," Mrs. Oliver said running her hands through Kim's hair.

"Thanks."

"Oh, come, I know you two have a early drive back to campus in the morning."

"We still have to repack for school."

"The puppies are in the car."

"Shouldn't have brought them."

"Why?"

"The U-haul Kim brought back."

"I didn't buy that much!" She slapped his chest.

"She left with 4 bags, Mom and returns with 7." Kim rolled her eyes. She blew a raspberry at him. Mrs. Oliver laughed.

"Oh, I have missed you two." She put an arm around each of them and they went to get their bags. It was almost 11 pm before they got home. They had wanted to sleep, Kimberly especially with the tiring long flights and early wake up back to campus.Tommy put the pups to bed, before he came up to bed. One look at his beautiful wife laying there, he slowly, like a tiger, crawled over her and kissed her passionately on the lips and they made love.

Kimberly laid on her side, with Tommy behind her on his side. They had fell asleep within moment after making love. Tommy woke up. His arms around her, tightened. He kissed the back of her neck and shoulder. Kim moaned and jerked in her sleep. She gasped and sat up fast.

"Hey, you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded. Tommy put his arm around her. She laid to her back.

"There was this dog, this dog and huge cat chasing us. You tried to grab my hand and I was reaching and reaching for you, but you couldn't and you missed. You didn't save me."

"I would have.."

"No, you didn't." Kim moved to her side.

"It was dream, Kim."

"It was more than that."

"Are you mad at me about not saving you in your dream?"

"No! no... but, but it was weird. Something bad...is coming. Real bad."

"What?"

"I don't know, I was sad though when you missed my hand."

"It's those hot dogs were ate." Kim laughed. "I mean, who eats City dogs at 9 in the morning."

"I wanted a hot dog before we left, I can't help it. Promise me you won't ever leave me."

"I promise if we are ever attacked by a dog, cat, birds, bears, or whatever, I will save you, I won't ever leave you."

"And not just about dogs or cats."

"You know that."

"You better." They kissed.

"Come on, we still have to pack and head to LA to get our class schedule tomorrow. So, let's get some sleep."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She moved to his chest after they kissed several times. They fell asleep.

>

>

4 days later

1pm

It was now Friday, January 12th, classes started up again Tuesday for spring semester. Once again, many classes together. Kimberly had a course load with Biology, Chemistry, & Art on Mon/Wed/Fri, Wellness on Tues/Thur, Chem lab on Mondays and Biology lab on Thursdays again. She took the 5:30 to 7pm Drama class on Mon/Wed. The group shared Wellness, since it was freshman required course. Kim, Rocky and Aisha had Chemistry together and this time Tommy and Jason joined that course class, the rest in other a flip flop of schedule. Kimberly got Drama with Aisha, along with Tanya and Katherine, which would prove to be interesting as the semester goes along.

Kimberly had started up training again, Tommy helping her each day. The school's next meet was away on a Saturday in a little over a week from now. Kimberly returned from her Art. She knew she was going to love Fridays being she was done at 1, the rest had their one elective afternoon class that ran until 2pm. Kimberly pulled off her black sneakers and laid on her bed. She had a late practice with the team until almost 11 pm last night. The phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi Mom." Kimberly decided to walk the pups as she talked to her mother. She didn't notice the figure watching her in a distance.

7pm

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Tommy had Kim's eyes covered. He had made her get dressed up for a romantic dinner he set up in the park.Tommy walked her to the spot. He sat her down. "Can I look now?"

"Wife, if you don't.." She giggled and pulled his hands away. Kim gasped. "You like it?" She turned to him and kissed him. "Okay, we could have had pizza."

"I love you, silly!" They ate and shared a special quiet dinner, hidden in the shadows, a figure stood crushing some branches in his hands.

"You'll pay, Kimberly, you and your husband."

>  
>

Saturday afternoon, a week later

Kimberly stood in her outside the visiting lockers getting some more gatorade. She bent down and pulled the bottled out the vending machine.

"Hello Kimberly." Kim stood up slowly and turned.

"Tyler?" He smiled. They hugged short, Tyler a bit disappointed, but knew why. "What are you doing here? When did you get out?"

"About 2 weeks ago."

"I'm so sorry I didn't visit much after the holidays. Classes and training has taken so much time this semester and.."

"Hey, I understand. So a little _Kat_, told me your good news."

"About Tommy and me?"

"Married, wow." Kim showed her left hand with a huge smile.

"It was a bit of surprise to everyone."

"Yea, I'll bet it was."

"Look, I wish I could talk to you more, but.."

"You have your meet."

"Yea."

"Well, I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"To what?"

"My lawyers should be contacting your husband soon."

"Why?"

"It seems that during my time in the hospital, my mother who was deeply upset, mind you, filed a police report, and now, the DA will be taking it to court."

"What?"

"Yea."

"But...you can stop it, I mean, you can drop the charges!"

"It's already in progress."

"You aren't going to drop them."

"My, you are smart."

"Why?"

"I almost died, do you honestly think the person who did that should get away with it?"

"Tommy could go to jail!"

"He shouldn't have tried to kill me."

"You kissed me!"

"Oh, Kimberly really."

"You are nothing but a ..."

"KIMBERLY!" Coach Thorne yelled for her.

"Better go, your team needs their champion." Tyler walked away.

"Tyler! Tyler, wait!"

"I'll be cheering." He smiled and waved to her.

UCLA came back on their final event, bars, with a near perfect score of 9.9 from Kimberly. Her worst exercise. She once again won all-around with a ten on beam and vault. Kimberly started off dazed floor routine, that had no speed or expression to it. Coach Thorne pulled her aside to find out what was wrong. Kimberly fought through floor, especially with Tyler standing there. Tommy came down to talk to her.

"What's wrong?" She couldn't find the words to tell him.

"I don't know."

"You can do this, Kim. I believe in you. I love you, now go. Show us the real Kim!" They hugged and kissed. If it wasn't for that little pep talk, she wouldn't have gotten on track to perfectly hit her beam and vault. She ran to Tommy and hugged him when she reached the crowd like the other's girls. It was a rough meet for the team, but with that late comeback, strengthen them so much more than an easy meet ever could.

"I gotta go shower." Tommy nodded and kissed her. She went to shower. With the win, Tommy decided to treat his wife to a movie and dinner.

Kimberly was getting popcorn as Tommy found their seats. Tyler came up behind her. She gasped as she turned and found him standing there.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see a movie."

"With who?" All of a sudden, Katherine appeared from the bathroom.

"Oh, Tyler, that movie was great. Hi Kim."

"Hi, Katherine. I see you two were on a date. How did that happen?"

"Just something to do on a Saturday night," Katherine said. "So, congratulations, I just heard the team won."

"Thanks. Can I speak to you?" Kimberly walked back toward the bathroom. Katherine smiled and followed. "What are you doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what he is trying to do!"

"And what is that?"

"You know he is only using you to get...to get back at me."

"Wow, that's a little conceited don't you think. Maybe he just wants some fun."

"He's trying to send Tommy to jail!"

"What?"

"He filed a police report against Tommy."

"What!"

"You didn't know?"

"Of course I didn't! Do you really think I would be someone who is trying to... you know what I mean."

"Yeah."

"That jerk! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. Go."

"You sure?" Katherine nodded. Kimberly went on Tommy. Katherine smiled. Tyler pulled her to him and kissed her.

"The plan is in order."

oooooo

_Teaser: Tommy turned. An officer pressed the cool steel to his wrist, Tommy felt this cold chill run up his spine as both hands were cuffed. Kimberly covered her face. She stopped them before they could turn him. She hugged and kissed him. __"Miss, please."  
__"Please, don't take him! Please!" She cried holding Tommy.  
__"Jase, take her." Kim refused, but Jason finally got her pulled back with Adam_


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

2 days later

7 am

Kimberly felt bad knowing that Tyler had filed a police report and the DA was probably going to take it all the way to court and punish Tommy. Tommy woke up Monday morning to find Kimberly lying there, rubbing the top of her head.

"Hey, morning."

"Hey." She looked at him.

"Why are you up so early?"

"No reason." They went and showered.

8:30 am

There was knock at the door. Jason opened it and found 2 officers.

"Is Thomas James Oliver here?"

"Yea, let me go get him." Kimberly opened the bedroom door. She was dressed in a tank tee, blue denim jeans and brown sandals.

"What's wrong?"

"There are 2 cops at the door to speak with Tommy." Tommy came out from the bathroom as the two looked at him.

"Wow, you two look like...what's wrong?"

"You need to go to the door."

"Bro, you're scaring me." Tommy smiled and went outside. Tommy stopped at the door. "Hello?"

"Thomas Oliver?"

"That's me."

"You are under arrest."

"What!" Kimberly and Tommy said.

"Your bail has been revoked."

"What, why!"

"The DA feels the judge went too easy on you letting you out until the trial and another judge has sentenced you to spend the rest of the time in arrest until the trial."

"That is crazy! You can't do this!" Adam and Rocky came out their room and saw the 2 officers.

"What's going on!" Adam said.

"Miss, I'm gonna ask you to stand back." Kim was holding Tommy's arms.

"You can't him away! You just can't!" An officer held up some paper.

"We are under orders. Now, you can come with us or we can force you."

"Kim, call my parents, tell them..." Tommy was holding her face. "I need to talk to that lawyer and..."

"I'm soo sorry." She started to cry.

"Hey, hey. This is not your fault. It's just a misunderstanding. I'll be out soon, okay." They hugged.

"Come on." Tommy kissed her and turned back to the officers.

"We are going to have to cuff you and read your rights."

"Can I come?"

"Sorry, miss, you can see him at visiting times." Tommy turned. An officer pressed the cool steel to his wrist, Tommy felt this cold chill run up his spine as both hands were cuffed. Kimberly covered her face. She stopped them before they could turn him. She hugged and kissed him.

"Miss, please."

"Please, don't take him! Please!" She cried holding Tommy.

"Jase, take her." Kim refused, but Jason finally got her pulled back with Adam. Kimberly collapsed against Jason, crying. He had to hold her up. Kimberly ran down before they could pull off. Tommy nodded to her as the car pulled out the space. Kim hugged Adam as Tommy was taken away in the car. His eyes on her. Kimberly ran upstairs and grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going!"

"I need to talk to someone."

"Kim, don't go over there, you might.."

"I won't kill Jason. Don't worry, I won't kill him. Not yet at least."

Kimberly banged on Tyler's motel room. He opened his door. Kimberly slapped him hard.

"You bastard."

"Good morning to you too, Kimberly."

"Why are you doing this!"

"You know why."

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do." Kim looked at him. "I see you. I see you walking around, happy, filled with such delight, such joy and I can't help myself. I want you. I want you in every way possible." Kim slapped him again, much harder. Tyler smiled and rubbed his face.

"You're sick!"

"I know, but I don't care."

"You will never have me!" Kim turned to leave, but Tyler grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. He slammed her to the wall.

"Let me go and I don't kill you."

"You know, for such a strong body, you really are weak. Whatever I do, whatever happens to Tommy is your fault. You let me kiss you. You loved it. You wanted more."

"That's a lie!"

"Kimberly, you are soo foolish!"

"You kissed me! I never asked for it, nor did I want it!"

"Then why, Kimberly, why did you kiss me back?"

"I nev..."

"You loved it, and even now, you want more. I can feel it, your body calls for it. Tommy is not the husband you always dreamed, huh?"

"In your dreams!"

"Actually, you're right. My dreams, my desires are to filled with you, you beneath me, moaning, sweaty and wrapped around me."

"Never."

"Fine. I wonder how long it will take for Tommy to crack in jail." Tyler went to kiss her. Kim turned her face. "Don't worry, it won't be long before you'll be screaming my name." He let her go. "Your husband will spend a long, long time in jail. I hope you like writing letters and getting collect calls." Tyler smiled. Kim stumbled out of his room, crying. She held her hair as she sat in the driver seat. She banged on the steering wheel as she screamed through her cries.

"Oh god!" Tyler stood at his window watching this. Kimberly looked up to see him smiling. She started her car with anger. She pulled out the parking lot.

"Soon, very soon."

>

>

>

>

_Teaser: "Kim, this hostility, I don't like it on you."  
"Go to hell, you bastard!"  
"I told you this was all your fault."  
"Die!" She kicked at him. Tyler was able to catch her leg and pressed himself against her.  
"Whoa, babe, calm down!" _


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Kimberly sat down, a glass behind Tommy and her. When Tommy came out in that orange jumper it broke her heart. Kimberly picked up the phone as Tommy sat down. His hands cuffed as he picked up the phone.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I talked to your parents. They are coming with the lawyer."

"That's great."

"Have they told you anything else?" He shook his head. Kim started to cry. "I am so sorry!" Tommy touched the glass.

"Please, Beautiful, don't cry. It kills me to see you sad." Kim touched the glass.

"It's all my fault!"

"No, it's not. It's not your fault, okay. Please, don't blame yourself."

"Why is this happening?"

"Tyler."

"Tyler."

>

>

>

>

4 days later

Kimberly stood outside the court room. Tommy's parents with her.

"Kim, come sit." Kim was pacing around.

"Why can't we see him, the preliminary trial starts in like 10 minutes!"

"Come on, dear." Mrs. Oliver stood up and put her arms around Kim and sat her down. "It's going to be okay. Hopefully, we can get Tommy at least out of jail until the trial starts."

"Judge has have already revoked his bail." Kimberly knew why, Tyler had paid his high-price lawyers to corrupt the judge.

During the proceedings, Tyler was able to make Tommy explode and threaten his life as he punched Tyler. Tommy was taken away to solitary. Kimberly sat alone crying in her bedroom. She screamed for everyone to leave her alone, so they left. Aisha stayed, but Katherine convinced her to go get Kimberly some food. Katherine stayed behind and let Tyler come into the apartment.

"Is she alone?" Katherine nodded.

"Aisha just left, so you got maybe 20 minutes."

"That's all I need." Katherine smiled as he kissed her cheek. She left. Tyler knocked on the door.

"GO away, Sha! I don't need anything!" The door opened.

"I'm not Aisha."

"You son of a bitch!" Kimberly got up and went to hit him. Tyler grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall.

"Hey, hey, you don't want to go to jail for assault!"

"You broke into my place!"

"Kim, this hostility, I don't like it on you."

"Go to hell."

"I told you this was all your fault."

"Die!" She kicked at him. Tyler was able to catch her leg and pressed himself against her.

"Whoa, babe, calm down!"

"Let me go."

"Promise not to hit me?"

"No!"

"Then I can't let you go."

"Let me go or so help me I will..."

"What, scream?" She head butted him. "Mother fucker!" He held his nose, blood coming down. Kim punched him. Tyler was able to shove her away to the bed. She screamed as he pounced on top of her. "This could have all been easy!" He shook her. Kim cried. "I told you what I wanted! I told you what I needed! I want you!"

"You will never have me!"

"Then you will never have your husband." Kim looked up at him, tears rolling down her face. "It's really simply. I just want one night."

"Never."

"Never say never, Kimberly. As your husband sits there in jail, just think, he could be out, holding you, kissing you and all I ask for is one night."

"One night?"

"Just one night, no one will ever know."

"One night to lose it all in the end when he finds out. No thank you"

"Who will tell! I certainly won't and you don't have to! It will be our secret. I'll take it to my grave."

"I won't live with that guilt!"

"Fine, you can live with the guilt of one night with me or, live with the one where you could stop this all, but don't and let your husband stay behind bars. It's your choice. It's in your hands, Kimberly. It's in your hands." Tyler let her go and got up. "I'll be waiting." He left the room. Tyler smiled as he closed the door to hear Kim sob.

Tommy's trial was sped up, thanks to Tyler. Kimberly found herself not believing the last 3 weeks went by so fast. Tommy's charges not looking good. Tommy was looking at 2 counts of attempted murder, each with a sentence of 25 years or more. Tyler always kept reminding Kimberly she could stop this. She refused each time. Finally, Kimberly got called to the stand. It had became a heated discussion

"Mrs. Oliver, is it now?"

"Yes." Kimberly said to Tyler's lawyer.

"You just got married."

"Yes, December 22nd."

"Did you know you were marrying a violent man?"

"Objection, your honor!"

"Sustained."

"Talk to me about the night, my client was attacked."

"Your client deserved everything he got."

"He deserved to almost die."

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is a sick man."

"A sick man? Why?"

"He is."

"Did your husband ever hit you?"

"Your honor!"

"I will allow it."

"Thank you, your honor. Did your husband ever hit you?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure, because we have a medical record of your husband claiming to have hit you."

"That was an accident he didn' t mean to..."

"But he did."

"I hit my head on the counter, but he didn't..."

"But did he hit you to cause that?"

"Yes. He hit me."

"The person he loves, he hits."

"He doesn't hit me!"

"But here, we have proof he has, whether it be just one time or just an accident. He hit you, his wife."

"You are twisting my words!"

"Back to the night of my client. Did you ever have feelings for him?"

"I love Tommy."

"I didn't ask you that?"

"I'm answering as I love my husband, no one else."

"Fine. Did you ever cheat on Tommy?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then why would your husband attack my client. Is it just because he kissed you?"

"Objection your honor!"

"Sustained, watch it counselor."

"No disrespect, your honor. Mrs. Oliver, you knew my client, he even helped you learn how to snowboard, how could he be a sick man?"

"He knows...he knew how my husband would react to certain things."

"By kissing you?"

"Yes."

"And it was just one time."

"No."

"So, you and my client had a relationship?"

"NO!"

"So, it was just kissing?"

"NO!"

Tyler knew she would break eventually and with help from Katherine with her constant bashing of how all this was her fault. The trial ended with Tyler's account. It was late one night. Tyler was watching tv when there was a knock at the door. He opened it.

"It's you?"

>

>

>

>

_oooooooooooooooooooooo_

_evil, yes, I know_

_SO much to come and only a few more chapters until the end.  
__Does Tyler succeed and put Tommy behind bars for life?  
__Will Kimberly be able to save Tommy? The answers and more to come. And trust me it will blow you mind!_

_Here's the final taste_

_Teaser: Kim just smiled through her tears as Tommy hugged her. "I gotta tell Mom and Dad!"  
__"Tommy, wait!"  
__"What?"  
__"Let's wait to make sure."  
__"Oh, right. Oh, god! I'm gonna be father." He hugged her again. "I'm gonna be a father! Oh, I love you soo much, Beautiful."  
"I love you too." Kimberly said sadly as they hugged. _


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

_WOW! So much hatred for Tyler! I love it:)_

_Last chapter! Sad moment, another one of my babies finished and over with :( (I won't cry! I won't cry, I promised myself no morecrying! WHAAAAAA!) :) _

_Enjoy!_

Right before the trial could get to Tyler's stand and his accounts. The trial stopped, all charges were dropped. Tommy laid in his cell looking up at his ceiling. The doors opened.

"What's going on?"

"You're free, Mr. Oliver."

"What?"

"You're free." Tommy smiled.

Kimberly woke up in Tommy's bed crying. The closing arguments would be today and she knew the end was coming. Kimberly didn't want to face that her husband would be in jail for a very long time. She turned over in the bed as the bedroom door opened.

"Go away, I don't want to see any one now."

"Beautiful..." Kim gasped and sat up. "Hey." Kimberly jumped up and hugged him. Tommy held her face as she cried.

"What...how!"

"I don't know." She hugged and kissed. They slowly fell to the bed. With all the pent up passion and missing love, the couple ripped each other's clothes off and made love. The couple moved together, as only lovers can.

>

>

It was March now, March 17th, Sunday. Kimberly woke up as she did for the last few days, puking. Tommy stood behind her, rubbing her head.

"That's the 3rd straight morning, Beautiful." Tommy was rubbing the back of her neck with a wet cloth.

"Just a stomach flu." He felt her forehead and she was burning with a fever still. Tommy was getting a little worried.

11 am

Aisha came by the loft after Tommy left Kimberly sleeping to go work-out with Jason. She knocked on the bedroom door and heard crying.

"Kim?" Aisha opened the door. "Kimberly?" She was crying as she sat up against the wall. "Kim, what's wrong?" Kim was sitting by the bathroom door. She pointed into the bathroom. Aisha walked into the bathroom. A pregnancy test sat on the counter. Aisha lifted it up.

"You're pregnant. That's good, right, I mean.. you and Tommy are married now, so it'll be okay." Kim shook her head.

"It's not Tommy's."

"What?" Aisha kneeled in front of her. "How is that possible! You and Tommy are..."

"I slept with Tyler." Aisha fell backwards to her butt.

"What?"

"I slept with Tyler, so this baby might not be Tommy's."

"You lied to me."

"I lied to everyone!" Kimberly sighed having screamed that for the first time. "Oh, god. What am going to do!" Aisha was surprised to find out that Tyler dropped the charges, and when Kimberly had told her about Tyler's request, Aisha told her not to do no matter what. Kimberly confessed, though a lie, that she had tricked Tyler into believing that they had sex in order to get him to drop the charges. But what really happened that night was this.

_Kimberly stood outside Tyler's motel. She didn't want to be there. She knew deep down it was wrong. She knew deep down it would only end in tragedy, but she still came. Kimberly raised her hand to knock on the door, flashes of Tommy in that orange jumper made her knock. She knocked lightly on the door. _

_"It's you." Tyler said as he opened the door. Kimberly bit her bottom lip before she reached forward and grabbed his face as she kissed him. Tyler picked her, Kim's legs went around his waist as Tyler slammed his door shut. Tyler moved her against the door, as he kissed her deeply, his tongue caressing hers. Tyler ripped at her blouse, popping of buttons hitting in all direction in the room. Kimberly was laid to the bed. Tyler kissed down her chest, his mouth taking a breast into his mouth, as his hand worked up her skirt. Tyler pulled her clothes off and shoved his clothes aside. _

_"Love me like you do him." She held his face and kissed him. She bit her lips, as he moved above her. She held his shoulders, then her hands moved down to his sides, as Tyler had his way with her. When Tyler noticed her, eyes closed, he stopped, he wasn't going to be reduced to this. "This won't work." Kim opened her eyes. _

_"What?" _

_"We..this nothing more than a rape! I won't allow that!" _

_"You said if I..." _

_"I did, but I changed my mind." _

_"And what about Tommy!" _

_"He looks good in orange, huh?" _

_"You fucking bastard!" She slapped him. Tyler laughed. He pinned her arms to the bed after she hit him several times. _

_"Tell me you love me." Tears formed in her eyes. _

_"What?" _

_"Just say it." _

"I love you."

"Not good enough, I guess Tommy does stay in jail after all."

_"NO, please! I love you. I love you okay!" _

_"Then you make love to me. That's all I ask for. Fuck me like you fuck him but better. For one night, let the world just be us. Let's make our own music together. Okay." Kimberly nodded. Tyler kissed her softly. __She made love to him, collapsing to his chest, as he came. All moans and grunts that filled the room previously, just hard breathing now. Kimberly tried to hide the tears, as she softly cried when she moved off him to her side, facing away from him. Tyler put his arms around her. "That wasn't good enough," he whispered in her ear. "I'll make sure to send Tommy a package every month." Kim let out a cry of anger and frustrations as she covered her mouth. "God, you were amazing, but not good enough. You want your precious husband out of jail?"_

_"You know I do." He turned her to facing him. He wiped away all tears that fell. _

_"Then do it and I will disappear forever.Forever and never, never look back." Kimberly looked up at him. "Deal." _

Kimberly told Aisha, that she used pills, extascy, and though they woke up in bed naked, he believe they had sex so dropped the charges. Aisha was happy to hear that, but now stood staring at her best friend, her best friend that lied straight to her face. Aisha couldn't believe it.

"You have to tell Tommy."

"I can't!"

"He's going to find out!"

"He'll think it's his and then.."

"And what happens when Tyler comes back?"

"He won't!"

"You don't know that! How could you be so foolish!"

"I don't need this!"

"I don't care you what you need! You slept with Tyler!"

"I don't need this! So get out!" Kim got up and took the test from her hand.

"You are not walking away! You lied to me!"

Kimberly was about to throw out the trash when Tommy returned with Jason. Aisha stood there steaming. Kim jumped as she opened the door and Tommy stood there.

"Hey, baby." They kissed. "Why don't I do that."

"NO!" Kim took the bag back. "I can handle a little bag."

"Yea, but your hands shouldn't handle trash, let me..." The bag brought as Kim took it bag. Tommy picked up the pregnancy test. "Does that mean positive?" Kim started to cry. "You're pregnant?" Kim nodded her head. Tommy smiled. "This is wonderful! I knew it! I mean, I didn't know it, but I just...I felt it!" Kim just smiled through her tears as Tommy hugged her. "I gotta tell Mom and Dad!"

"Tommy, wait!"

"What?"

"Let's wait and make sure."

"Oh, right. Oh, god! I'm gonna be father." He hugged her again. "I'm gonna be a father! Oh, I love you soo much, Beautiful."

"I love you too." She said sadly as they hugged.

>

>

>

>

After it was confirmed Kimberly was pregnant she was heartbroken. Tommy so exciting, buying baby toys here and there, always wanting to touch and feel the baby. Katherine knew the end was coming once it came out, she knew the truth, she was waiting to tell Tommy.

Tommy was looking for Kimberly. He went to the girls' apartment. Aisha came running in as Tommy was writing a note.

"You have to stop her!"

"What?"

"She's at a clinic to get an abortion!" Tommy ran out. Kimberly was sitting there waiting on the doctor when Tommy came in.

"What are you doing!"

"What you doing here?"

"Why are getting an abortion! Why do you want to kill our baby!"

"Because it's not ours!"

"What?"

"I slept with Tyler."

"What?"

"It was the only way I could..."

"You slept with Tyler!" Kim covered her mouth at his anger outburst. "Is that my baby!"

"I don't know."

"Is that my baby!" She went to touch his arm, but Tommy pulled away. "WHY? WHY!" She was crying harder.

"I didn't wan...I couldn't let you suffer..."

"Liar! How could you that to me! To us!"

"I...I'm sorry. So sorry!"

"You disgust me... I can't even.."

"Tommy, wait, please, just...stay with me, just talk... and we..."

"You want me to just let it go, let you go have this abortion!"

"Yes!"

"And kill that baby!"

"If it's not ours, I don't want it."

"You made it, you keep it."

"I can't lose you."

"You already have! You think I will forgive you and we'll just go on like nothing happened!"

"No, I..I...I just...I love you, Tommy."

"Funny, I can't say the same. Do what you want, I hate you and could care less what you do now." Tommy walked out.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Kim fell to her knees crying.

When she went to talk to him, Tommy would lock her out. Never looking in her eyes. In a fight, Tommy removed his ring that day and threw it away as if it meant nothing. She meant nothing now. Kimberly fell to her knees crying as Tommy walked away from her for the second time that day.

A few days later, Tommy had packed his things to leave. He didn't talk to anymore, everyone still shocked to find out Kimberly could be pregnant by Tyler. Kimberly had gone to her first real doctor's appointment. Aisha had pulled some strings and convinced Kimberly to find out her due date, so they could figure out her conception date. First appointment was just to confirm pregnancy, now she was having an ultrasound. Aisha stood beside her as the doctor was doing the ultrasound. The doctor confirmed 8 weeks, which could only mean...

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

Kimberly rushed to find Tommy. Kimberly found out by Tommy's mother that Tommy was playing on visiting his uncle up in Seattle. Kimberly rushed to the bus station to stop him. Since the last fight, Tommy had purposely made sure he stayed away from Kimberly. Kimberly found Tommy at the bus station. It was raining out. Kimberly had to find him, she had to make him see that she only love him, that she couldn't lose him. She had to tell him the truth.

"TOMMY!" Tommy was handing over his ticket. "Tommy, wait!"

"Go away, Kimberly."

"Please don't go! Don't leave me! You promised me forever!"

"And you promised to be with only me!" Tommy went to walk out the doors. The crowd looked at her.

"I love you!"

"Don't, don't you dare! IF you loved me, you wouldn't have slept with him! You wouldn't be carrying his baby and not mine!" She grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I have to show you something!" Tommy pulled away and walked out.

2 officers stood in the path. They held her back as she chased after Tommy pulling out a letter.

"Let me go!" Kim screamed.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna ask you to.."

"Please, please, I need to..."

"Sorry, ma'am, no ticket, you can't.."

"That's my husband!"

"I understand, and I'm sorry, but you can't goto the buswithout a ticket."

"I have to give him this! I have to tell him the truth! Please! Please! " Kim tried to pull away, but they held on. She fought. The letter in her hand fell to the ground. A woman picked up the letter and carried it to the bus. Kimberly cried on the officer. She held his shirt tight, screaming for Tommy. It was pouring rain on them.

"Come on, let's..." Tommy looked up as the letter was placed on the chair beside him. He opened it. Kimberly cried harder as the bus started up and drove away.

_**the end** _

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_**is**_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_**next :)**_


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**EPILOGUE?**

**FINAL CHAPTER?**

**WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT!**

**THIS IS THE LAST ONE!**

**Enjoy!**

**>  
>  
**

**>  
****>**

With the soft breathing above, Kimberly woke up with a smile. She rubbed the hard, yet smooth chest, her cheek had been laying on for the past few hours.

_Tommy sat on the bus. He was pissed, not at Kimberly, he loves her, truly with all his heart, but she slept with another man. His wife slept with another man. 'But did she do it?' he thought. 'Was it really to save him from a life in jail? . Tommy looked out the window to see Kimberly being held back by officers. Her screams, cries of agony filled her face. Tommy turned his eyes from that sight. If he stayed looking at her, he wouldn't be able to leave. Leave his wife. Tommy looked up a young woman passed by. She laid a letter besides him. Tommy looked at her. _

_"What is that?" _

_"I think you just need to read it." Tommy picked up the letter, looking over the water letter. He couldn't read it with the water, but he could read one particular line. " 8 weeks? 8 weeks!" Tommy looked up and out the window. The bus has started and was pulling down the terminal. "STOP THE BUS!" _

_Kimberly looked up from the cop's chest to see the bus stop lights come on in a halt. The doors opened. Tommy came down the steps. He was holding the letter. _

_"Is this true!" Kimberly nodded. "Does it mean what I think it does?" The rain pouring down on them. Kim nodded. Tommy dropped his bag and ran to her. Kim pulled away from the 2 officers and hugged him. _

_"I'm sorry!" Tommy hugged her back. "I'm so sorry!" Tommy just hugged her. "I love you!" _

_"I love you." _

_"You two might want to get out of this rain." _

_"This is how it all started, with rain." Kim smiled as Tommy cupped Kim's face and kissed her. _

Tommy woke up to find Kimberly awake stroking his bare chest. She looked up into his eyes.

"I have something for you."

"What?" Kim sat up, holding the sheet to her bare chest. She opened his top drawer. She pulled out the wedding band. "My ring. You found it?"

"I had to. I couldn't let it go. Not like that." Tommy had her slid the ring on his finger.

"Whether this baby is mine or not, that doesn't matter. I will always be it's father."

"But it has to be yours, I only..slept with Tyler..." Tommy shook his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I love you and our son.."

"Or daughter."

"Our child. I love you both, no matter what." Kim reached up and kissed him.

3 months later, in front of family and friends, in Durham North Carolina, Kimberly and Tommy were married in a formal celebration. Family and friends surrounding the couple in the beautiful garden of DUKE Gardens. White roses all around. The wedding a secret kept from the couple, as the maid of honor, best man, and parents, but together the entire ceremony. Tommy stood with Jason beside him, everyone smiling throughout the ceremony. After the vows were read. Everyone awaited the final statements.

"I do," Tommy said. Kimberly, now a little over 5 months pregnant stood opposite him, tears down her face.

"And do you Kimberly take this man, again, to be your husband. To hold and cherish...for all of your life?"

"I do, forever."

"Before this royal celebrations of family and friends, I now pounce husband and wife to you all. Mr. Oliver, you may kiss your wife." Tommy smiled and kissed Kimberly deeply. Tommy lifted her up and twirled Kimberly around. Kim held his face and kissed him again. The crowd erupted in celebrations around them.

October 31st, 1998, Christopher Thomas was born to the world. Though he was nearly 2 weeks late, he was a tiny baby. He weighed about 4 pounds, 7 ounces with a head filled with of that brown hair. And was spitting image of his father, Tommy Oliver.

**THE END**

_Wow, I can't believe it's over. Trust me, it was well worth the headache, writer's block, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. I know my writing probably sucks, what spell check misses, I can't help it. I live by my spell checker and if it can't fix the problems, I'm seriously screwed! So thanks for bearing with me through this process, bad grammar in all! _

_I only do this to please you all, the readers, so I hope I have done that. I really appreciate all the generous words and notes that were left before. _

_First of all I want to thank all the reviewers out. Mili, thanks for the kind words and inspiration. The connection will continue forever and forever. Thanks for being apart of my team through this all. I really appreciate it girl!_

_Special Thanks to reviewers: Cranelove, TrueRomantic, secretguest, baby-prue (glad to have the heart pounding, thanks for all the helpful reviews), lilsweetie, joe, leosgurl876, eaglesgirl, giggles18, hamsher52 (violence is never the answer, but not the only one that wanted to pop a cap in Tyler, I debated that for days), arwennicole (love the name) jedi4jesus19 (thank for the love and support), zila1200, Morgan, Regan, Tammy, Rach, Ryan T Morris (such a strong name, love it, might use later). mj 08, danhyde girl, Nightwing 509, pinkgirl, and to all of you that have read, but didn't review, shame, shame on you :)_

_Love you all very much! Thank you very much! _

_There are so many people I want to thank out there, you all know who you are. I think, no, I know you do and it would take at least a page to mention the many fine ladies and gentlemen that stand behind me. You know what you do for me, so thanks very much again. And if I don't tell you guys enough, I love you very much. To everything and everyone that has inspired me in some way, I say thank you and I love you deeply. _


End file.
